La historia no contada
by Youko Saiyo
Summary: Tonalli, el emperador de un misterioso reino, fue el único Slytherin entre los merodeadores. Despues de la guerra, regresa y descubre que sus amigos: Lily y James han muerto dejando a Harry huerfano y al cuidado de sus funestos tíos, por lo que decide ir por él y criarlo como si fuera su hijo.
1. Prologo

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, sino a su autora J. K. Rowling, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: SirisxOC, Harryx¿? (por el momento)

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, semi AU, Lemon, fantasía, gore, tortura y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**La historia no contada**

**Capítulo 01.- Prologo**

Dumbledore se encontraba en su oficina, revisando algunos papeles. Voldemort había desaparecido tan sólo tres meses atrás, pero el caos aún reinaba en el mundo mágico. Como en toda guerra, hubo bajas, y una de las más trágicas fue la de los Potter: Lily y James Potter habían muerto a manos del señor oscuro, pero su hijo, el pequeño Harry había sobrevivido y no sólo eso… derrotó a Voldemort, acabando con su reino de terror.

Las puertas de la oficina se abrieron de golpe, permitiendo entrar a un hombre ataviado con extrañas ropas. Estaba furioso.

—Tienes mucho que explicarme, maldito viejo decrepito —dijo golpeando el escritorio con la palma de las manos. El hombre se le veía amenazante, pero a Dumbledore no le afectaba.

—Ah, Tonalli, me alegra verte, ¿gustas un caramelo de limón? —dijo el viejo director sonriendo. —¿Qué te trae a Inglaterra?

—No te hagas el tonto conmigo, Dumbledore. Sabes muy bien porque estoy aquí —el viejo mago se mantuvo en silencio, aguardando a que el joven continuara. —Potter, ése Perro sarnoso y tú tienen mucho que explicarme. ¿Por qué no me dijeron lo que pasaba con Voldemort? Pude haberlos ayudado —esta vez, la voz de Tonalli se escuchaba dolida.

—No era tu pelea, Tonalli. La responsabilidad que tienes con tu pueblo…

—¡Al demonio! —lo interrumpió. —También era mi derecho luchar junto a mis compañeros —hizo una pausa para calmarse un poco. —¿Qué paso con Jame y Lily?, ¿Dónde está el idiota de Sirius? Desde hace semanas que no se ha dignado a enviarme una lechuza.

Fue el turno de Dumbledore para mostrar su tristeza. Comenzó a relatarle lo sucedido con los Potter y Sirius. Tonalli no podía creer los que escuchaba; ¿Sirius en Azkaban? Ya vería como sacarlo, en ese momento lo más urgente era rescatar a Harry de las garras de sus funestos tíos.

—Me llevare a Harry conmigo —dijo Tonalli en tono serio y cortante.

—No puedes hacerlo…

—Los merodeadores, nos juramos que protegeríamos a los hijos de los otros, si es que algo malo llegara a pasarnos a cualquiera de los cuatro —le cortó enojado —. Esta firmado y sellado –tanto por el ministerio como por mi país – y juramento inquebrantable. Ahora, me llevas a recoger a Harry por las buenas, o voy yo, con el ministerio de magia completo y mis magos.

Dumbledore sabía que no podría negarse. Tonalli fue el único Slytherin entre los merodeadores y aún ahora, le hacía honor al título; si no lo llevaba, se arriesgaría a crear un conflicto entre ambas naciones y la Inglaterra mágica no estaba en condiciones para tal cosa.

El viejo mago llevó al joven hasta Privet Drive, 4, donde Harry vivía al cuidado de sus tíos. Sin perder el tiempo; Tonalli tocó el timbre, esperó poco antes de que un hombre regordete con un grueso bigote de morsa; el joven mago hizo una mueca de asco.

—No doy limosnas, ni me interesan boletos para el circo —dijo el hombre regordete al notar la apariencia de Tonalli y Dumbledore. Antes de que el director pudiese explicar la razón de su presencia; el joven mago empujó a Vernon e ingresó a la casa. —Salga inmediatamente o….

—Cierra la puta boca —dijo Tonalli amenazándolo con una daga de obsidiana. —Escucha bien, cerdo asqueroso. Soy Tonalli Quetzalcóatl; Tlatoani del gran imperio de Tollan y vengo por Harry Potter.

—¡De ninguna manera dejaré que se lo lleve! —dijo Vernon molesto, pues tener al niño representaba recibir una gran suma de dinero casa mes y no estaba dispuesto a perder su pequeña minita de oro.

Los gritos del hombre hicieron que la esposa del hombre saliera a ver que sucedía. Petunia se quedó de una pieza al identificar a los dos visitantes.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? Largo de mi casa —chilló Petunia. Tonalli la miró altivo; metió una mano a la capa que le cubría la mitad del cuerpo y extrajo dos bolsas de cuero que lanzó a los pies de la mujer, por la fuerza del impacto, las bolsas se abrieron revelando su contenido: joyas del oro más fino que sus ojos vieran jamás.

—Por las _molestias_ —dijo Tonalli con veneno y asco. Vernon se apresuró a recoger los valiosos objetos —. Ahora, denme a Harry o les juro, por los dioses que les hare sufrir la peor de las torturas.

Sin más remedio, Petunia le entrego al niño. Tonalli, al tener al bebé entre sus brazos, se dedicó a admirarlo; era tan parecido a James, pero sus ojos eran como los de Lily, y ahí fue cuando lo supo; sus amigos vivían en el pequeño Harry.

Tonalli se despidió de Dumbledore y le juró que no permitiría que Voldemort o sus mortifagos se acercaran a Harry.

—Harry debe ir a Hogwarts, Tonalli —él asintió con la cabeza.

—Mis dos hijos irán, Dumbledore —dijo dándole a entender que desde ese momento Harry era un miembro más de la familia. —Así que asegúrate de enviar una carta a Iktan, también —sacó un medallón de oro solido en forma de cabeza de jaguar y desapareció dejando al mago solo.

Dumbledore suspiró rogaba que Harry estuviese en buenas manos y que Tonalli no hubiese cometido un error al llevarse al niño.

_Continuara…_


	2. El nuevo príncipe

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, sino a su autora J. K. Rowling, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: SirisxOC, Harryx¿? (por el momento)

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, semi AU, Lemon, fantasía, gore, tortura y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**La historia no contada**

**Capítulo 02.- El nuevo príncipe**

Tonalli fue recibido por un hombre alto, ataviado en jade y oro. Él era su consejero y mano derecha.

—Tlatoani —hizo una reverencia. —Me alegra que regresara con bien. Le don gracias a los dioses por eso.

—Ahora no, Axayácatl —le cortó. Traía a Harry oculto en su capa, pues el niño se había quedado dormido tan pronto fue cargado por Tonalli. —Llama a las nodrizas de mi hijo.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó extrañado por la petición de su soberano.

—Deben encargarse de un nuevo príncipe —contestó escueto. Hizo a un lado la capa, revelando al pequeño que dormía plácidamente en sus brazos. Axayácatl miró al niño sorprendido. No era de su tlatoani, pues en nada se parecía a él.

—Harry Potter, el hijo de mis buenos amigos: James y Lily, quienes murieron en la guerra.

—Pero señor, el pueblo no aceptara que un extranjero sea su príncipe. Ya bastante fue que usted fuese a estudiar fuera del reino y que se…

—Es suficiente —dijo molesto —. Soy Tonalli, descendiente directo del gran Quetzalcóatl y tlatoani de Tollan; se hará lo que yo diga. Si alguien tiene problemas con eso, puede retarme a duelo —finalizó dándole la espalda para ir él mismo a buscar a las mujeres.

El consejero estaba seguro que ese niño traería grandes problemas a la familia real; pero también sabía que nadie en Tollan (al menos en sus cinco sentidos), se atrevería a desafiar a Tonalli, ni siquiera los más aguerridos y valientes guerreros.

El palacio de Tonalli se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad y era como las pirámides de Tenochtitlán. Tollan era la contraparte de México, pero a diferencia del país muggle, no había sido conquistada por los españoles; como resultado, habían conservado su cultura y religión y estuvieron cerrados al mundo por siglos. Fue Xoconostle, el anterior tlatoani, quien comenzó a abrir sus fronteras, pues sabía que su reino no podría sobrevivir si continuaban de la misma manera; esa era la razón por la que envió a su nieto, Tonalli a estudiar a Hogwarts.

Tonalli entró a una amplia habitación. Un niño se encontraba sentado sobre un petate* siendo cuidado por seis mujeres que se desvivían por él.

—Tlatoani —las féminas hicieron una reverencia. El niño, al ver a Tonalli, levantó los brazos, pidiendo que lo cargara; en lugar de eso, se puso a la altura del pequeño.

—Iktan, mi pequeño guerrero —dijo sonriendo. —Tengo una sorpresa para ti —volvió a descubrir a Harry quien se acababa de despertar. Ambos niños se miraron a los ojos. —Él será tu hermano, cuídalo y protégelo.

Iktan, era tan sólo un par de meses mayor que Harry pero comprendió las palabras de su padre y asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo se llama el niño, Tlatoani? —se atrevió a preguntar una de las doncellas.

—Su nombre era Harry Potter, pero desde ahora será Yoltic*, segundo príncipe de Tollan.

Harry, ahora Yoltic fue educado como un verdadero príncipe; Tonalli nunca le oculto su verdadero origen, pero tampoco lo trató como si no fuera su hijo. Era estricto con él, tanto como lo era con su verdadero vástago. Iktan y Harry crecieron como hermanos y eran muy unidos.

Pasaron casi diez años, Iktan se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento, practicando para la próxima _guerra florida_*, aunque ahora sólo era para demostrar quién era el mejor guerrero; pues Quetzalcóatl mismo había prohibido los sacrificios humanos a los dioses.

—¿Tú no piensas participar, Yoltic? —lo cuestionó Iktan quien estaba realizando su calentamientos. Harry negó con la cabeza. —Eres un aburrido.

—Quiero participar, pero Zianya no quiere que lo haga; dice que me puedo lastimar —su hermano bufó molesto.

—No sé porque le haces caso. Ella es sólo una sirvienta —dijo mirando a Harry con el seño fruncido. —Si padre se entera que no vas a participar, porque una mujer no quiere…

—¿No se lo dirás, verdad? —le preguntó Harry poniendo ojos de cachorro. Iktan suspiró.

—No, pero padre se va a molestar contigo si no participas, recuerda que eres príncipe de Tollan, si no compites; el pueblo puede considerarlo como una debilidad.

Harry asintió con la cabeza; su hermano tenía razón, además, no era tan peligroso. La última vez que participó, había quedado en tercer lugar, sólo perdió por poco y a manos de Tleyotl, quien después perdió contra Iktan.

Ambos príncipes comenzaron con su entrenamiento; después de varias horas, se dejaron caer al suelo, exhaustos.

—Pronto será tu cumpleaños —comentó Iktan mirando al cielo. Harry asintió con la cabeza. —Seguramente padre, hará un banquete e invitara a todos los nobles, incluido Tleyotl —Harry hizo una mueca. Tleyotl era hijo de Uema, tercer hermano de Tonalli; quien a pesar de contar con diez años de edad, ya había dado muestras de ser un guerrero formidable. Harry no tenía en muy buena estima a su primo, pues éste se le había declarado en más de una ocasión, sin importar que después, sufriera la ira de Iktan.

—Padre dijo que vendría alguien especial para mi cumpleaños —comentó Harry mientras cerraba los ojos.

—Espero que sea el desobligado de nuestro otro padre —dijo Iktan levantándose para quedar sentado. Él, como algunas personas en el mundo mágico, había nacido de un hombre y no de una mujer, pero no conoció a su otro progenitor y Tonalli se negaba a contarle de él y lo poco que lograba sacarle era: "Tú padre fue un idiota", "Naciste del amor, confórmate con eso, mocoso".

—¿Qué se supone que hacen, mocosos? —la voz profunda de Tonalli hizo causó en ambos un sobresalto.

—Padre —los dos hermanos se levantaron como resortes. —Estábamos descansando un poco y hablando del cumpleaños de Yoltic.

—¡Silencio! —gritó enojado —En vez de perder el tiempo hablando como viejas; deberían ponerse a entrenar —Tonalli rodeo a sus hijo como una fiera a sus presas. —Ustedes son los primeros en la línea del trono, pero no los únicos. El día que los dioses me llamen al _Mictlan_*; ustedes deberán enfrentarse a los guerreros más fuertes que aspiran al trono, si no ganan, serán mi deshonora y la sus ancestros.

—Discúlpenos padre —dijo Iktan haciendo una leve inclinación a modo de respeto.

—Sí, no era nuestra intención ofenderlo —agregó Harry. Tonalli suspiró pesadamente.

—Bien —Tonalli sacó su varita sin que ninguno de los jóvenes se percatara —Cruciatus*… —ambos cayeron al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor, pero ninguno gritó; sabían que de hacerlo, su padre los castigaría con más fuerza.

Tonalli guardó la varita después de unos segundos, satisfecho con la reacción de ambos jóvenes.

—Nunca demuestren dolor ante el enemigo —dijo dándoles la espalda mientras ambos se levantaban. Iktan sacó una daga de jade y Harry tomó el Maquahuitl * a sus pies; y atacaron a su padre quien los esquivó con facilidad, desarmándolos sin dificultad y lastimándolos más. —Nunca ataquen a su enemigo por la espalda; no es honorable —dijo en tono de regaño —No dejen que la furia los ciegue. El guerrero que va a la batalla con ira en su corazón, muere por su estupidez.

Ambos asintieron a las palabras de su padre.

—No teman matar, aún si es una persona que aman; él no dudara en matarlos —Tonalli siempre tenía dos caras con sus hijos. El padre amoroso y maestro cruel que no dudaba en romperles los huesos para que aprendieran las lecciones.

—Sí, padre —dijo Iktan.

—Lo siento padre. Yo no estoy de acuerdo —dijo Harry, aunque luego se arrepintió por la mirada que Tonalli le dio. —Un rey debe proteger a su pueblo y a aquellos a los que ama.

—Entonces… —se cruzo de brazos —¿Permitirías que un ser amado te matara, sólo porque es un ser querido? —Harry se mordió la lengua, pero sabía que tenía que contestar, si no quería sufrir otro crucio.

—No. Buscaría la forma de ganar sin hacerle daño.

Tonalli guardó silencio, como si meditara las palabras de su hijo. Iktan, por otro lado, observaba a su hermano, aterrado por lo que su padre pudiera hacerle.

—Bien dicho Yoltic —dijo Tonalli sonriendo con ternura. Se acercó a Harry y le acarició los cabellos en un gesto paternal. —Un buen líder siempre debe mantenerse firme a sus creencias —miró a Iktan quien aún contenía el aliento. —Procura nunca mostrarle esas emociones al enemigo, hijo mío; no querrás darle un arma para derrotarte.

—No señor —respondió avergonzado.

—Vayan con su nana para que cure sus heridas —ambos hermanos asintieron con la cabeza. —Y díganle a los sirvientes que les preparen sus ropas más sencillas. Iremos a la ciudad.

Los hermanos sonrieron, les encantaba ir a la ciudad; el pueblo quería mucho a su tlatoani y a sus hijos, pues ellos los visitaban con regularidad para saber de sus necesidades; Tonalli, incluso había llegado a trabajar la tierra con sus propias manos.

—Tlatoani —lo llamó Axayácatl quien se había cruzado con Harry e Iktan cuando se iban. Tonalli suspiró; realmente esperaba descansar sin que su consejero lo estuviera molestando.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Si me permite decirle: me parece que es muy condescendiente con los jóvenes príncipes —el hombre trago grueso cuando Tonalli lo miró como si quisiera asesinarlo por su atrevimiento.

—¿Estas insinuando que soy débil?

—Po-por supuesto que no —Tonalli sonrió al notar el miedo que su consejero aparentaba tenerle.

—¿Para qué me buscabas, Axayácatl? —le preguntó dándole la espalda. El aludido volvió a recobrar la compostura.

—Mi señor. Ya han pasado muchos años desde que su con su…

—Guárdate tus comentarios; ya estoy casado, así que ni se te ocurra sugerirme que busque otra persona o decir que es momento para que mis hijos se gobiernen Tollan; lo mismo que el príncipe Iktan.

—Mi abuelo, el anterior Tlatoani; me permitió casarme con la persona que amaba y voy a forzar a ninguno de mis hijos a casarse, sólo porque esa unión es benéfica para el reino. —Tonalli lo miró con el ceño fruncido, adivinando los pensamientos de Axayácatl —Y no salgas con eso de la "debilidad". Porque no es así.

Tonalli aún recordaba todo lo que tuvo que pasar para que su abuelo y su padre aceptaran su matrimonio con…

—Tlatoani… —dijo Axayácatl sacando a Tonalli de sus pensamientos.

Tonalli lo miró molesto, dándole a entender que lo dejara a solas. Axayácatl hizo una reverencia y se fue. El rey de Tollan, suspiró pesadamente; habían pasado muchos años desde la muerte de los Potter y aún no había logrado localizar a su esposo y traerlo de vuelta.

—Idiota —murmuró al pensar en su pareja.

Continuara…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Petate**: Estera tejida con tiras de hojas de palmera, que se usa en lugar de colchón en lugares tropicales.

**Yoltic**: Significa el que sobrevivió (me pareció un buen nombre para Harry XD).

**Guerra florida:** Las "Guerras Floridas" fueron una alternativa para los pueblos del imperio Mexica de obtener prisioneros para hacer sus sacrificios, ofrecidos principalmente a las deidades Tláloc, dios del Agua y Huitzilopochtli, Dios de la guerra. En aquellas épocas no existía un verdadero motivo de guerra, lo cual se combinó con la escases de lluvia y con la consecuente afectación de la agricultura, lo cual fue atribuido a la falta de sacrificios por la falta de guerras. Fue entonces que decidieron hacer este tipo de enfrentamientos, con el único objetivo de obtener prisioneros de guerra, para después sacrificarlos como ofrenda para satisfacer a sus dioses, que suponían estaban

**Mictlan**: Uno de los nueve reinos del inframundo.

**Cruciatus**: No estoy segura si se puede realizar en dos personas a la vez, pero de todos modos lo dejare así -w-

**Maquahuitl:** maquahuitl omazo de guerra, de madera, de unos 76 cm de largo. Tenía bordes estriados, incrustados de afilados trozos de obsidiana


	3. A la escuela

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, sino a su autora J. K. Rowling, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: SiriusxOC, Harryx¿? (por el momento)

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, semi AU, Lemon, fantasía, gore, tortura y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**La historia no contada**

**Capítulo 03.- A la escuela**

Quetzalcóatl había prohibido los sacrificios humanos, tanto en el mundo muggle como en el mágico; sin embargo, en el actual México, se siguieron haciendo después de la partida del dios, no así en Tollan, pero aún en este reino, los dioses tenían derecho a un sacrificio humano al año, o en fechas especiales.

Tonalli y sus hijos se encontraban en el templo situado en la cima de la montaña Huixachtécatl*; acompañados de tres hombres, vestían de negro y sus tilmatli* estaban adornados con calaveras y vísceras. Usaban el pelo largo y trenzado, y de estas trenzas colgaban coágulos de sangre. Las ropas ceremoniales de los sacerdotes eran repulsivos; especialmente para una civilización extremadamente limpia (1); pero era un sacrificio que aquellos hombres estaban dispuestos a hacer para agradar a sus dioses.

—¿Ya están listos para la ceremonia? —dijo Tonalli, como el tlatoani, era su deber y responsabilidad asegurarse que los rituales fuesen con todo el boato que los dioses merecían.

—Sí, tlatoani —respondió el sumo sacerdote.

Ese día era la fecha más importante del calendario; se daba cada 52 años, lapso en que se cumplía un ciclo de vida del mundo. Para esto, los sacerdotes debían asegurar la continuidad de la vida preparando un nuevo ciclo de 52 años. En la cumbre de la montaña Huixachtécatl se realizaban varios sacrificios humanos, en los cuales los sacerdotes encendían el fuego del nuevo período sobre los cuerpos de las víctimas.

Afuera, se encontraban un grupo de personas arrodilladas; sus cuerpos estaban pintados de un tono azul y usaban ropas y joyas destinadas a la realeza. Los sacrificios que ese día se les ofrecerían a los dioses.

Harry observó a los tributos; jóvenes que apenas eran unos cuantos años mayores a él y a su hermano. Por el rabillo del ojo examinó a los sacerdotes e hizo una leve mueca de asco; no comprendía como unos seres tan repugnantes pudieran ser tan importantes para Tollan; tan respetados por su padre.

La ceremonia dio inicio; Harry vio como uno a uno de los jóvenes eran sacrificados. Uno de los sacerdotes se acercó a Tonalli, sostenía un corazón aún palpitante. El tlatoani tomó el órgano, manchándose con la sangre fresca y tibia; lentamente fue acercándolo hasta sus labios y le dio una mordida, saboreándolo. El resto se lo dio a su hijo mayor, quien hizo lo mismo que su padre para luego ser él quien lo pasara a Harry.

Los sacerdotes apilaron los cuerpos de los sacrificados y procedieron a encender una fogata con ellos.

Los sacrificios dieron paso a la fiesta; en todo Tollan. Harry se encontraba en su habitación descansando; el sabor a sangre y tejido humano, aún estaba en su boca; no es que fuera la primera vez que lo degustaba, pero sí la primera que lo hacía con algo tan… fresco.

—Yoltic —lo llamó Iktan desde la entrada. —¿Ya te sientes mejor? —Harry asintió con la cabeza, las nauseas aún persistían pero no tanto como en un principio.

—¿Y tú? —su hermano se encogió de hombros.

—Igual, supongo —Harry miró a su hermano, estaba preocupado de que su padre estuviese enojado con ellos por mostrar debilidad frente a los sacerdotes.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio; Harry se levantó para acercarse a su hermano, era momento en que los dos se reunieran con su padre, si es que no querían hacerlo enojar más de lo que seguramente ya estaba.

Ambos hermanos se dirigieron al gran salón, donde Tonalli, los nobles y sacerdotes (ya aseados y usando ostentosos tocados y joyas), pero lo que llamó la atención de los dos príncipes fue un hombre alto (tanto que los presentes lucían como niños a su lado) y barbudo. Harry e Iktan se miraron entre sí, ¿Qué podría estar haciendo un extranjero en palacio? Lo que más les resultaba extraño, es que el hombre estuviera sentado junto al Tlatoani, ambos hablando en un idioma que Tonalli se había empeñado en que aprendieran.

Tonalli, al percatarse de la presencia de sus hijos; se levanto, indicándole a sus hijos que se acercaran. Los nobles y sacerdotes imitaron a su tlatoani, mostrando sus respetos a los príncipes.

—Permítanme presentarles a un viejo amigo: Rubeus Hagrid —dijo Tonalli y el aludido extendió la mano a los dos jóvenes.

Ni Harry, ni Iktan respondieron el saludo; como príncipes, se les había inculcado que ninguna persona tenía derecho a tocarlos.

Hagrid se sintió algo incomodo; aunque no podía ocultar lo feliz que estaba de ver a Harry, lo contemplo con cuidado. El joven Potter estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba, aunque cubierta parcialmente con una capa de manta color azul, símbolo de la realeza. Sus antebrazos estaban adornados con gruesos brazaletes de jade y oro.

—Rubeus es un viejo amigo; él será quien los lleve a Hogwarts el próximo año —dijo Tonalli.

—Bienvenido a Tolla. Soy Iktan, primer príncipe.

—Yoltic —dijo Harry escueto, la mirada del enorme hombre, le incomodaba; por lo que se alejó para sentarse junto a una mujer vestida con ropajes en tonos azules.

Hagrid contemplo a Harry; Tollani había hecho un estupendo trabajo criándolo. Muy a pesar de lo que Dumbledore creía, el joven Potter creció para convertirse en un joven fuerte y orgulloso; era obvio no había podido tener un mejor padre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El tiempo pasó volando y en menos de lo que pensaban. Hagrid solía visitarlos seguido y pasaba días, semanas o hasta meses con ellos. Tanto que Iktan comenzaba a sospechar que ese hombre era su otro padre.

Hagrid llegó el día del cumpleaños número once de Harry; traía regalos para ambos hermanos, pero también, una sorpresa especial.

Las celebraciones, estaban en su máximo; los magos y brujas, bailaban en la gran plazuela al compas de la música. Los alebrijes* realizaban trucos a la orden de sus entrenadores; la comida y la bebida era abundante. Hagrid estaba impresionado, no había visto una celebración así (ni siquiera cuando Voldemort fue derrotado). Tollan si que sabía "tirar la casa por la ventana".

—Aquí tienen —les dijo Hagrid a Harry e Iktan, entregándoles un sobre a cada uno. Los tres se encontraban en la habitación del príncipe menor. Ambos hermanos tomaron lo que se les ofrecía. Fue Iktan el que sacó su carta y leyó en voz alta:

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA

_Director: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,_

_Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,_

_Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos)._

_Querido señor Quetzalcóatl:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._

_Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora adjunta_

Iktan miró a su hermano y ambos a Hagrid.

—¿Es de esto de lo que nos habló? —preguntó el mayor señalando la carta. No se le veía muy emocionado (aunque lo estaba).

Hagrid carraspeo, asintiendo con la cabeza. Aún se sentía incomodo cuando esos dos actuaban de manera tan fría.

—Veo que ya les has dado sus cartas —dijo Tonalli, quien entró a la habitación (para alivio de Hagrid) —, que bien; partiremos mañana —dio la vuelta para irse por donde llegó, pero se detuvo y miró de reojo al gigante. —Rubeus, si fueras tan amable de enviar una lechuza, confirmando la asistencia de mis hijos —agregó y se fue.

Como era de esperarse, los nobles y sacerdotes se negaron a que la familia real fuera a Inglaterra; sin embargo, a Tonalli poco le importó lo que ellos pensaran y al día siguiente del cumpleaños de Harry; salieron fuera del país.

Harry e Iktan se sentían incómodos con las ropas extranjeras; acostumbrados a los la escasa ropa, como estaban; sentían que los pantalones, las camisas, los calcetines y los zapatos los asfixiaban.

Se quedarían en el Caldero Chorrean. Harry e Iktan estaban emocionados; su padre les había contado muchas historias de su época de Hogwarts y muchas de ellas comenzaban en ese lugar.

Para ser un lugar famoso, estaba muy oscuro y destartalado; Harry e Iktan hicieron una mueca de desagrado.

Unas ancianas estaban sentadas en un rincón, tomando copitas de jerez. Una de ellas fumaba una larga pipa. Un hombre pequeño que llevaba un sombrero de copa hablaba con el viejo cantinero, que era completamente calvo. El suave murmullo de las charlas se detuvo cuando ellos entraron. Todos parecían conocer a Hagrid. Lo saludaban con la mano y le sonreían, y el cantinero buscó un vaso diciendo:

—¿Lo de siempre, Hagrid?

—No puedo, Tom, estoy aquí por asuntos de Hogwarts —respondió Hagrid, poniendo la mano en el hombro de Harry e Iktan y obligándoles a doblar las rodillas.

—Buen Dios —dijo el cantinero, mirando atentamente a Harry—. ¿Es éste... puede ser...?

El Caldero Chorreante había quedado súbitamente inmóvil y en silencio.

—Válgame Dios —susurró el cantinero—. Harry Potter... todo un honor.

Salió rápidamente del mostrador, corrió hacia Harry y le estrechó la mano, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Bienvenido, Harry, bienvenido.

Harry estuvo a punto de responder que su nombre ya no era Harry y que no lo volviera a llamar así, pero de un momento a otro se produjo un gran movimiento de sillas y, al minuto siguiente, Harry se encontró estrechando la mano de todos los del Caldero Chorreante.

—Doris Crockford, Harry. No puedo creer que por fin te haya conocido.

—Estoy orgullosa, Harry, muy orgullosa.

—Siempre quise estrechar tu mano... estoy muy complacido.

—Encantado, Harry, no puedo decirte cuánto. Mi nombre es Diggle, Dedalus Diggle.

—Suficiente de eso —dijo Iktan interponiéndose entre su hermano y sus acosadores. —Su nombre es Yoltic Quetzalcóatl, príncipe de Tollan.

Los presentes observaron confundidos a ambos niños. Tonalli sonrió al ver como Iktan protegía a su hermano.

—Caballero, damas… les pido de la manera más atenta que dejen en paz a mis hijos. No querrán que les arranquen el corazón —comentó en un tono que los presentes no sabían si bromeaba o lo decía enserio.

Un joven pálido se adelantó, muy nervioso. Tenía un tic en el ojo. Tonalli lo contempló un momento, desconfiado.

—¡Profesor Quirrell! —dijo Hagrid—. Chicos, el profesor Quirrell les dará clases en Hogwarts.

—P-P-Potter —tartamudeó el profesor Quirrell, apretando la mano de Harry. Los dos hermanos rodaron los ojos—. Nno pue-e-do decirte l-lo contento que-e estoy de co-conocerte.

—¿Qué clase de magia enseña usted, profesor Quirrell?

—D-Defensa Contra las Artes O-Oscuras —murmuró el profesor Quirrell, como si no quisiera pensar en ello—. N-no es al-algo que t-tú n-necesites, ¿verdad, P-Potter? —Soltó una risa nerviosa—. Están reuniendo el e-equipo, s-supongo. Yo tengo que buscar otro l-libro de va-vampiros. —Pareció aterrorizado ante la simple mención. Pero los demás, no permitieron que el profesor Quirrell acaparara a Harry. Éste por fin pudo despedirse de ellos cuando su hermano les dio su más fiera mirada, asustándolos. Al fin, Hagrid se hizo oír.

—Tenemos que irnos. Hay mucho que comprar. Vamos, chicos.

El gigante se los llevó a través del bar hasta un pequeño patio cerrado, donde no había más que un cubo de basura, contó los ladrillos de la pared, para después hacerlos retroceder y tocar el muro con su sombrilla.

El ladrillo que había tocado se estremeció, se retorció y en el medio apareció un pequeño agujero, que se hizo cada vez más ancho. Un segundo más tarde estaban contemplando un pasaje abovedado lo bastante grande hasta para Hagrid, un paso que llevaba a una calle con adoquines, que serpenteaba hasta quedar fuera de la vista.

—Bienvenidos —dijo Hagrid— al callejón Diagon.

—Este lugar no ha cambiado nada desde la última vez que vine —dijo Tonalli cruzándose de brazos. Sin darse cuenta, recordó sus días en Hogwarts, junto a los merodeadores, junto a…

—Padre —Harry se había sorprendido al notar una sonrisa en el serio Tonalli. El tlatoani lo miró, recuperando su estoico semblante.

—Hagrid. Yo me encargaré de ellos. Tú tienes una misión que realizar —el gigante quiso protestar, pero Tonalli no se lo permitió. —Yo me encargaré de mis hijos. La bóveda de los Potter no será abierta hasta que Yoltic lo desee.

Hagrid terminó por aceptar, no por nada, Tonalli había ido a Slytherin y era un experto manipulador. Ya solos, llevó a sus hijos ha "Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones."

Madame Malkin era una bruja sonriente y regordeta, vestida de color malva. Al ver a Tonalli, se acercó inmediatamente a él.

—Tonalli, cariño, no te había visto desde tu boda con….

—Eh, si —la cortó. —Mis hijos entraran a Hogwarts y necesitan túnicas, las mejores que tenga.

—Por supuesto, lo mejor para chicos tan guapos.

Tonalli dejó a sus hijos con la mujer mientras él daba una vuelta por la tienda. En el fondo de la tienda, un niño de rostro pálido y puntiagudo estaba de pie sobre un escabel, mientras otra bruja le ponía alfileres en la larga túnica negra. Madame Malkin puso a Harry e Iktan en un escabel a cada lado del joven.

—Hola —dijo el muchacho—. ¿También Hogwarts?

—Sí —respondió Harry.

—Mi padre está en la tienda de al lado, comprando mis libros, y mi madre ha ido calle arriba para mirar las varitas —dijo el chico. Tenía voz de aburrido y arrastraba las palabras—. Luego voy a arrastrarlos a mirar escobas de carrera. No sé por qué los de primer año no pueden tener una propia. Creo que voy a fastidiar a mi padre hasta que me compre una y la meteré de contrabando de alguna manera.

—¿Ustedes tienen escoba propia? —continuó el muchacho.

—No —dijo Iktan comenzando a molestarse con el niño.

—¿Juegas al menos al _quidditch_?

—No —respondieron los hermanos al mismo tiempo, preguntándose qué diablos sería el _quidditch_.

—Yo sí. Papá dice que sería un crimen que no me eligieran para jugar por mi casa, y la verdad es que estoy de acuerdo. ¿Ya saben en qué casa vas a estar?

—No—dijo Harry, sintiéndose cada vez más tonto. Iktan rodó los ojos, comenzando a sentir un terrible dolor de cabeza.

—Bueno, nadie lo sabrá realmente hasta que lleguemos allí, pero yo sé que seré de Slytherin, porque toda mi familia fue de allí. ¿Te imaginas estar en Hufflepuff? Yo creo que me iría, ¿no les parece?

—Mmm —en realidad, ninguno de los dos le estaba poniendo mucha atención; estaban más concentrados en observar a las brujas que trabajaban en sus túnicas.

—¿Dónde están sus padres?

—Nuestro padre está viendo la tienda —respondió Harry, señalando a Tonalli quien se probaba algunas túnicas de alta costura.

—¿Y su madre?

—No tenemos madre —respondió Iktan de mala gana.

—Lo siento, pero, ¿era de nuestra clase?

—Nuestro otro padre era mago, si a eso te refieres —el niño se sorprendió, no era común escuchar de hijos de dos varones. Los miró admirado.

—Increíble —dijo. —A propósito, ¿Cuál es su apellido?

Pero antes de que cualquiera de los dos hermanos pudiera contestar, Madame Malkin dijo:

—Ya está listos los tuyos, guapos.

Ambos hermanos agradecieron a los dioses por eso y se alejaron con paso altivo y orgulloso.

Tonalli los llevó a comer un helado, pues era uno de los postres favoritos de los niños cada vez que iban al México muggle.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Tonalli al darse cuenta que sus dos hijos estaban distraídos.

—Nada —mintió Harry. Tonalli entrecerró los ojos pero no preguntó más, esperaría que a que ellos se sintieran listos.

Después de comer los helados, fuero a comprar pergaminos y plumas. Cuando salieron de la tienda, Harry preguntó:

—Padre, ¿qué es el _quidditch_? —Tonalli lo miró de reojo antes de responder.

—Es un deporte. Como nuestro juego de pelota, todos aquí lo siguen. Se juega en el aire, con escobas. Es difícil explicarle las reglas sin enseñarles algún partido.

—¿Te importaría si quedamos en otra casa que no sea Slytherin? —fue el turno de Iktan de preguntar.

—No importa a que casa vayan. Estaré orgulloso de los dos.

—¿Aún si quedamos en Gryffindor? —Tonalli miró a sus hijos, les acarició las cabezas; recordaba las innumerables noches que los dormía contándole historias de sus días en Hogwarts.

—El idiota de su padre era un Gryffindor; un tonto, pero valiente. Así que no importa en qué casa queden, siempre estaré orgulloso de los dos.

Los dos sonrieron antes de abrazar a su padre, no estaban en Tollan, por lo que no les importaba ocultar sus sentimientos. Compraron los libros en una tienda llamada Flourish y Blotts, en donde los estantes estaban llenos de volúmenes hasta el techo. Había unos grandiosos forrados en piel, otros del tamaño de un sello, con tapas de seda, otros llenos de símbolos raros y unos pocos sin nada impreso en sus páginas.

Al final, sólo faltaba comprar las varitas. Hagrid los había dejado solos con la condición de que le permitieran regalarles una lechuza a cada uno, como obsequio de cumpleaños, por lo que no se preocuparon por comprarlas.

Llegaron a Ollivander's. Cuando entraron, una campanilla resonó en el fondo de la tienda. Era un lugar pequeño y vacío, salvo por una silla larguirucha. Harry e Iktan no deseaban tener varitas, a ellos les hubiese gustado tener los objetos que los magos y brujas usaban en Tollan, no un "palito" que se podía romper fácilmente.

—Buenas tardes —dijo una voz amable. Un anciano estaba ante ellos; sus ojos, grandes y pálidos, brillaban como lunas en la penumbra del local.

—Hola —dijo Harry.

—Ah, sí —dijo el hombre—. Sí, sí, pensaba que iba a verte pronto. Harry Potter. —No era una pregunta—. Tienes los ojos de tu madre. Parece que fue ayer el día en que ella vino aquí, a comprar su primera varita. Veintiséis centímetros de largo, elástica, de sauce. Una preciosa varita para encantamientos.

El señor Ollivander se acercó a Harry, Iktan hizo el intento por interponerse pero su padre se lo impidió.

—Tu padre, por otra parte, prefirió una varita de caoba. Veintiocho centímetros y medio. Flexible. Un poquito más poderosa y excelente para transformaciones. Bueno, he dicho que tu padre la prefirió, pero en realidad es la varita la que elige al mago.

Harry miró a Tonalli pensando que era de él dé quien hablaba el hombre. El señor Ollivander tocó la luminosa cicatriz de la frente de Harry, con un largo dedo blanco.

—Lamento decir que yo vendí la varita que hizo eso —dijo amablemente—. Treinta y cuatro centímetros y cuarto. Una varita poderosa, muy poderosa, y en las manos equivocadas... Bueno, si hubiera sabido lo que esa varita iba a hacer en el mundo...

Negó con la cabeza y entonces, fijo la mirada en Tonalli.

—¡Tonalli! ¡Tonalli Quetzalcóatl, príncipe del místico Tollan! Me alegro de verlo otra vez... Endrino, treinta y seis centímetros y medio, flexible... ¿Era así?

—Así era, sí, señor —dijo Tonalli cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo.

—Buena varita. Poderosa y leal —dijo el señor Ollivander. Tonalli asintió con la cabeza.

—Ahora mis hijos han venido por la suya.

—Mmm —dijo el señor Ollivander, lanzando una mirada inquisidora a los dos niños—. Déjame ver. —Sacó de su bolsillo una cinta métrica, con marcas plateadas—. ¿Con qué brazo sostienen la varita?

—Eh... bien, soy diestro e Iktan zurdo —respondió Harry.

—Extiendan su brazo. Eso es. —Midió a los dos del hombro al dedo, luego de la muñeca al codo, del hombro al suelo, de la rodilla a la axila y alrededor de la cabeza. Mientras medía, dijo—: Cada varita Ollivander tiene un núcleo central de una poderosa sustancia mágica. Utilizamos pelos de unicornio, plumas de cola de fénix y nervios de corazón de dragón. No hay dos varitas Ollivander iguales, como no hay dos unicornios, dragones o aves fénix iguales. Y, por supuesto, nunca obtendrás tan buenos resultados con la varita de otro mago.

—No es necesario que les explique todo eso. Ya lo saben —dijo Tonalli en tono cansado. Ollivander miró de reojo al tlatoani, mientras comenzaba a rebuscar entre los estantes. La cinta seguía midiendo sola.

—Esto ya está —dijo, y la cinta métrica se enrolló en el suelo—. Bien, Harry, ti primero. Prueba ésta. Madera de haya y nervios de corazón de dragón. Veintitrés centímetros. Bonita y flexible. Tómala y agítala.

Harry tomó la varita y la agitó a su alrededor, pero el señor Ollivander se la quitó casi de inmediato.

—Arce y pluma de fénix. Diecisiete centímetros y cuarto. Muy elástica. Prueba...

Harry probó, pero tan pronto como levantó el brazo el señor Ollivander se la quitó.

—No, no... Ésta. Ébano y pelo de unicornio, veintiún centímetros y medio. Elástica. Vamos, vamos, inténtalo.

Harry lo intentó. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba buscando el señor Ollivander. Las varitas ya probadas, que estaban sobre la silla, aumentaban por momentos, pero cuantas más varitas sacaba el señor Ollivander, más contento parecía estar.

—Qué cliente tan difícil, ¿no? No te preocupes, encontraremos a tu pareja perfecta por aquí, en algún lado. Me pregunto... sí, por qué no, una combinación poco usual, acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible.

Harry tocó la varita. Sintió un súbito calor en los dedos. Levantó la varita sobre su cabeza, la hizo bajar por el aire polvoriento, y una corriente de chispas rojas y doradas estalló en la punta como fuegos artificiales, arrojando manchas de luz que bailaban en las paredes. Hagrid lo vitoreó y aplaudió y el señor Ollivander dijo:

—¡Oh, bravo! Oh, sí, oh, muy bien. Bien, bien, bien... Qué curioso... Realmente qué curioso...

Puso la varita de Harry en su caja y la envolvió en papel de embalar, todavía murmurando.

—Perdón —dijo Harry—. Pero ¿qué es tan curioso?

El señor Ollivander fijó en Harry su mirada pálida.

—Recuerdo cada varita que he vendido, Harry Potter. Cada una de las varitas. Y resulta que la cola de fénix de donde salió la pluma que está en tu varita dio otra pluma, sólo una más. Y realmente es muy curioso que estuvieras destinado a esa varita, cuando fue su hermana la que te hizo esa cicatriz.

Harry tragó, sin poder hablar.

—Sí, veintiocho centímetros. Ajá. Realmente curioso cómo suceden estas cosas. La varita escoge al mago, recuérdalo... Creo que debemos esperar grandes cosas de ti, Harry Potter... Después de todo, El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado hizo grandes cosas... Terribles, sí, pero grandiosas.

—Yoltic, mi nombre es Yoltic —dijo sin inmutarse por lo que el hombre acababa de decir.

—Ahora, me toca a mí —el señor Ollivander se sorprendió por la frialdad en que ambos niños.

Con Iktan, también demoró un poco, pero al final, encontró su varita: Tejo, flexible, nervio de dragón, treinta y seis centímetros.

Pagaron por su varita y el señor Ollivander los acompañó hasta la puerta de su tienda.

Al atardecer, con el sol muy bajo en el cielo, Hagrid se les unió cargando dos jaulas con una lechuza blanca y otra marrón y emprendieron su camino otra vez por el callejón Diagon, a través de la pared, y de nuevo por el Caldero Chorreante, ya vacío. Los niños no hablaron mientras salían a la calle y ni siquiera notaron la cantidad de gente que se quedaba con la boca abierta al verlos en el metro, cargados con paquetes de formas raras y con las lechuzas dormidas.

Subieron por la escalera mecánica y entraron en la estación de Paddington

—Tenemos tiempo para que comas algo antes de que salga el tren —dijo Hagrid. —Vayamos por algo para comer, ¿les parece? —la familia real asintió con la cabeza.

Hagrid les compró hamburguesas y se sentaron a comer en unas sillas de plástico. Los príncipes miraron su comida con cara de asco, Yoltic, incluso, picó la suya como esterando que ésta se escapara de su plato.

—¿Están bien, Harry? Te veo muy silencioso —dijo Hagrid.

—Todos me llaman Harry, pero ese ya no es mi nombre. Soy Yoltic, segundo príncipe de Tollan —dijo finalmente—. Toda mi vida he sido Yoltic; no me siento ése Harry Potter.

—Yoltic. Un nombre te dice qué eres, más no quién eres —dijo Tonalli antes de darle un sorbo a su refresco. —Nuestros ancestros fueron grandes, no por el nombre que ostentaban, si no por su valía. Eso, hijos míos, es lo que realmente debe importarles, no un simple nombre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Una locomotora de vapor, de color escarlata, esperaba en el andén lleno de gente. Un rótulo decía: "Expreso de Hogwarts, 11 h". Los dos príncipes miraron hacia atrás y vio una arcada de hierro donde debía estar la taquilla, con las palabras "Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos".

El humo de la locomotora se elevaba sobre las cabezas de la ruidosa multitud, mientras que gatos de todos los colores iban y venían entre las piernas de la gente. Las lechuzas se llamaban unas a otras, con un malhumorado ulular, por encima del ruido de las charlas y el movimiento de los pesados baúles.

Los primeros vagones ya estaban repletos de estudiantes, algunos asomados por las ventanillas para hablar con sus familiares, otros discutiendo sobre los asientos que iban a ocupar.

—Padre, sé que tú y papá fueron a Hogwarts y que desde pequeños, Yoltic y yo, soñábamos, pero… —Iktan miró a Tonalli con una mezcla de molestia y aburrimiento. —¿En verdad debemos ir? Hogwarts es como cualquier otro colegio de magia; dudo que pueda compararse a Tezcatlipoca*.

—Es verdad, padre. Preferiríamos estar en casa que aquí.

Tonalli miró a sus hijos con el ceño fruncido, ocasionando un estremecimiento en ambos niños que agradecieron encontrarse en un lugar tan concurrido (de otra manera, su padre les habría lanzado un crucio).

—¿Me están diciendo, que ustedes, príncipes de Tollan, tienen miedo? —preguntó mientras se recargaba en el carrito de Harry. Los dos niños se miraron entre sí; un escalofrió les recorrió la columna. Tonalli los observaba con tal frialdad, que parecía que en cualquier momento los mataría. —Me decepcionan. Creí haberlos educado como guerreros, pero resulta que son simples basuras, ¿quieren regresar a Tollan con la cola entre las patas? Bien, pero olvídense que tienen padre. Yo de ninguna manera, tendría hijos inútiles que…

—No es por eso, padre —le cortó Harry haciendo acopio de lo que todo el valor que tenía. Estaba consciente de lo peligroso que podía ser Tonalli; ya en una ocasión los había castigado por haberlo decepcionado al no haber podido matar a un enemigo. Harry aún recordaba el terrible sufrimiento que experimentaron por más de una semana, hasta que fueron capaces cumplir con las órdenes de su padre. —La culpa es mía, padre; yo no deseo ir a Hogwarts porque no quiero que sigan llamándome Harry.

Tonalli dio un largo suspiro; trataba de contenerse lo mejor que podía para no castigar a sus hijos.

—Ya te he dicho que un nombre no es importante —el tono de voz era tan frío que los dos jóvenes pensaban que en cualquier momento los atacaría. —Si esa es la razón por la que no quieren ir a Hogwarts, entonces…

—Padre, con todo respeto, Yoltic tiene derecho a decidir no ir, si no quiere —Tonalli suspiró pesadamente.

—Les propongo algo, van a Hogwarts sin chistas y yo no los desheredo ni los envió a los calabozos, ser esclavos o para ser sacrificados –dependiendo de mi estado de humor –, ¿les parece?

Ambos retrocedieron un paso.

—¿Y si nos dices quien es nuestro otro padre? Por una información como esa, estoy dispuesto a ir —dijo Iktan cruzándose de brazos, ocultando bien el terror que sentía en ese momento.

—Estoy con mi hermano.

Tonalli lo medito un momento antes de contestar:

—Este es el trato, van a Hogwarts y no los mato; se vuelven estudiantes modelo, no hacen que reciba ninguna lechuza informándome de su mal comportamiento y al final del año, les confesaré quien es su otro padre, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry e Iktan sabían que era la mejor oferta que podrían recibir de Tonalli, así que sin más, terminaron aceptando.

Subieron al tren, anduvieron por los pasillos hasta que encontraron una cabida desocupada; acomodaron sus cosas y se sentaron. El tren comenzó a moverse y vieron su padre despedirlos con un movimiento de mano antes de dar la media vuelta y perderse entre la multitud.

—Bueno, al menos lo intentamos —dijo Iktan encogiéndose de hombros, Harry asintió con la cabeza. Se acomodó mejor en el asiento.

—Al menos conseguimos algo bueno. —Iktan asintió con la cabeza.

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió y un pelirrojo entró.

—¿Hay alguien sentado ahí? —preguntó, señalando el asiento opuesto a los hermanos—. Todos los demás vagones están llenos.

Harry negó con la cabeza y el muchacho se sentó. Lanzó una mirada a los hermanos.

—¿Es que tenemos algo en el rostro? —preguntó Iktan de mala gana. El pelirrojo se encogió en su lugar.

—Disculpa, ¿Eres Harry Potter? —preguntó el niño mirando a Yoltic quien bufó molesto.

—No. Me llamó Yoltic.

—Pero, tienes la cicatriz en la frente…

—Deje de ser Potter desde que era un bebé y te pediré que no me llames así, ¿bien? —el pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza, poniéndose nervioso por la mirada fría que Harry le dedicaba.

—Me llamó Ron, ¿y ustedes? —preguntó para tratar de cambiar el tema.

—Soy Iktan y él es mi hermano Yoltic —respondió el mayor con cierto aburrimiento. Ron parpadeó un par de veces, esos nombres le resultaban muy extraños. El pelirrojo contempló a los dos hermanos; Iktan, era de piel morena, pero de un tono que no había visto antes, cabellos negros y ojos grises, mientras que Harry era de tez clara y ojos verdes, además de que usaba lentes.

—¿Son extranjeros?

—Somos de Tollan —respondió Harry. Ron buscó en su chaqueta y sacó una gorda rata gris, que estaba dormida. Ambos hermanos observaron al roedor.

—Se llama _Scabbers _y no sirve para nada, casi nunca se despierta. A Percy, papá le regaló una lechuza, porque lo hicieron prefecto, pero no podían comp... quiero decir, por eso me dieron a _Scabbers_.

Las orejas de Ron enrojecieron. Parecía pensar que había hablado demasiado, porque otra vez miró por la ventanilla. Ninguno de los hermanos creía que hubiera nada malo en no poder comprar una lechuza. Después de todo, había personas que no tenían la fortuna de tener el dinero necesario ni para comer decentemente.

—Tu rata es interesante. Padre nunca nos dejaría tener algo así —dijo Iktan para hacer sentir mejor al pelirrojo. Harry miró a su hermano sorprendido, el mayor no era de los que le importaran los extraños.

Mientras conversaban, el tren había pasado por campos llenos de vacas y ovejas. Se quedaron mirando un rato, en silencio, el paisaje.

A eso de las doce y media se produjo un alboroto en el pasillo, y una mujer sonriente, se asomó y les dijo:

—¿Quieren algo del carrito, guapos?

Iktan se levantó con la elegancia de un príncipe; ni él, ni Harry habían desayunado, pero las orejas de Ron se pusieron otra vez coloradas y murmuró que había llevado bocadillos. Amos hermanos salieron al pasillo.

Los dos tenían antojo de pan dulce. Pero la mujer no tenía. En cambio, tenía Grageas Bertie Bott de Todos los Sabores, chicle, ranas de chocolate, empanada de calabaza, pasteles de caldero, varitas de regaliz y otra cantidad de cosas extrañas que ninguno de los dos no había visto en su vida. Como ambos tenían curiosidad, decidieron comprar de todo. Ron lo miraba asombrado, mientras los dos hermanos depositaban sus compras entre los dos y lo que no cabían, lo dejaron en el suelo, en una esquina, sobre una manta que Iktan había traído por si les daba frío, pues no estaban acostumbrados al clima del país.

—Tenían hambre, ¿verdad?

—Muchísima —dijo Harry, dando un mordisco a una empanada de calabaza.

Ron había sacado un arrugado paquete, con cuatro bocadillos. Separó uno y dijo:

—Mi madre siempre se olvida de que no me gusta la carne en conserva.

—Te la cambio por uno de éstos —dijo Iktan, alcanzándole un pastel.

—No te va a gustar, está seca —dijo Ron—. Ella no tiene mucho tiempo —añadió rápidamente—... Ya sabes, con nosotros cinco.

—¿Carne seca? A mí me gusta, especialmente la tlakanakatl* —dijo Harry, Iktan asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón a su hermano. Ron los miró confundido pero no preguntó.

Después de un rato, los tres se encontraron comiendo lo que los hermanos habían comprado.

—¿Qué son éstos? —preguntó Harry a Ron, cogiendo un envase de ranas de chocolate—. No son ranas de verdad, ¿no?—Comenzaba a sentir que nada podía sorprenderlo.

—No —dijo Ron—. Pero mira qué cromo tiene. A mí me falta Agripa.

—¿Qué?

—Oh, supongo que en su país no hay de estas. Las ranas de chocolate llevan cromos, ya saben, para coleccionar, de brujas y magos famosos. Yo tengo como quinientos, pero no consigo ni a Agripa ni a Ptolomeo.

—Entonces es como los alebrijes de dulce —comentó Iktan mirando la rana, aun envuelta

Harry desenvolvió su rana de chocolate y sacó el cromo. En él estaba impreso el rostro de un hombre. Llevaba gafas de media luna, tenía una nariz larga y encorvada, cabello plateado suelto, barba y bigotes. Debajo de la foto estaba el nombre: _Albus Dumbledore_.

—Es el hombre que visito a padre hace un par de años —dijo Harry. Iktan le quitó el cromo y asintió con la cabeza.

—Es cierto. No pensé que fuera famoso —comentó el mayor con desinteres.

—¡No me digan que nunca habían oído hablar de Dumbledore! —dijo Ron—. ¿Puedo servirme una rana? Podría encontrar a Agripa... Gracias...

—A Tollan no le interesa mucho los magos o brujas famosos de otros países —dijo Iktan mientras le daba vuelta a la tarjeta y leyó:

_Albus Dumbledore, actualmente director de Hogwarts. Considerado por casi todo el mundo Como el más grande mago del tiempo presente, Dumbledore es particularmente famoso por derrotar al mago tenebroso Grindelwald en 1945, por el descubrimiento de las doce aplicaciones de la sangre de dragón, y por su trabajo en alquimia con su compañero Nicolás Flamel. El profesor Dumbledore es aficionado a la música de cámara y a los bolos._

Terminaron las ranas y siguieron con una bolsa de grageas de todos los sabores.

—Tienen que tener cuidado con ésas —les previno Ron—. Cuando dice "todos los sabores", es eso lo que quiere decir. Ya sabes, tienes todos los comunes, como chocolate, menta y naranja, pero también puedes encontrar espinacas, hígado y callos. George dice que una vez encontró una con sabor a duende.

Ron eligió una verde, la observó con cuidado y mordió un pedacito.

—Puaj... ¿Ven? Coles.

Pasaron un buen rato comiendo las grageas de todos los sabores. Harry encontró tostadas, coco, judías cocidas, fresa, curry, hierbas, café, sardinas y fue lo bastante valiente para morder la punta de una gris, que Ron no quiso tocar y resultó ser pimienta. Mientras que a Iktan le tocó fresa, chocolate, vainilla, pescado crudo, pulque y jamaica.

En aquel momento, el paisaje que se veía por la ventanilla se hacía más agreste. Habían desaparecido los campos cultivados y aparecían bosques, ríos serpenteantes y colinas de color verde oscuro.

Se oyó un golpe en la puerta del compartimiento, y entró el muchacho de cara redonda. Parecía muy afligido.

—Perdón —dijo—. ¿Por casualidad no habréis visto un sapo?

Cuando los tres negaron con la cabeza, gimió.

—¡La he perdido! ¡Se me escapa todo el tiempo!

—Ya aparecerá —dijo Harry.

—Sí —dijo el muchacho apesadumbrado—. Bueno, si la ven...

Se fue.

—No sé por qué está tan triste —comentó Ron—. Si yo hubiera traído un sapo lo habría perdido lo más rápidamente posible. Aunque en realidad he traído a _Scabbers_, así que no puedo hablar.

La rata seguía durmiendo en las rodillas de Ron.

—Podría estar muerta y no notarías la diferencia —dijo Ron con disgusto—. Ayer traté de volverla amarilla para hacerla más interesante, pero el hechizo no funcionó. Se los voy a enseñar, miren...

Revolvió en su baúl y sacó una varita muy gastada. En algunas partes estaba astillada y, en la punta, brillaba algo blanco. Acababa de tomar la varita cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió otra vez. Había regresado el chico del sapo, pero llevaba a una niña con él. La muchacha ya llevaba la túnica de Hogwarts.

—¿Alguien ha visto un sapo? Neville perdió uno —dijo. Tenía voz de mandona, mucho pelo color castaño y los dientes de delante bastante largos.

—Ya le hemos dicho que no —dijo Ron, pero la niña no lo escuchaba. Estaba mirando la varita que tenía en la mano.

—Oh, ¿estás haciendo magia? Entonces vamos a verlo.

Se sentó. Ron pareció desconcertado. Iktan y Harry la miraron con mala cara por lo maleducada que les parecía la chica.

—Eh... de acuerdo. —dijo Ron. Se aclaró la garganta—.Rayo de sol, margaritas, vuelve amarilla a esta tonta ratita.

Agitó la varita, pero no sucedió nada. _Scabbers _siguió durmiendo, tan gris como siempre.

—¿Estás seguro de que es el hechizo apropiado? —preguntó la niña—. Bueno, no es muy efectivo, ¿no? Yo probé unos pocos sencillos, sólo para practicar, y funcionaron. Nadie en mi familia es mago, fue toda una sorpresa cuando recibí mi carta, pero también estaba muy contenta, por supuesto, ya que ésta es la mejor escuela de magia, por lo que sé. Ya me he aprendido todos los libros de memoria, desde luego, espero que eso sea suficiente... Yo soy Hermione Granger. ¿Y ustedes quiénes son?

Dijo todo aquello muy rápidamente.

Harry miró a Iktan y éste dijo unas palabras en náhuatl que sólo su hermano, por su cercanía escuchó.

—Yo soy Ron Weasley —murmuró Ron.

—Yoltic Quetzalcóatl, el es mi hermano Iktan —dijo Harry.

—Tú nombre no es Yoltic, es Harry Potter, ¿no es así? ¿Has venido de encubierto? —dijo Hermione—. Lo sé todo sobre ti, por supuesto, conseguí unos pocos libros extra para prepararme más y tú figuras en _Historia de la magia moderna, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Grandes eventos mágicos del siglo __XX_.

—Te agradecería que no vuelvas a llamarme por ese nombre. Me llamo Yoltic y se acabó —dijo Harry, enojado. Hermione se sintió un poco intimidada y decidió cambiar un poco el tema.

—¿Saben a qué casa van a ir? Estuve preguntando por ahí y espero estar en Gryffindor, parece la mejor de todas. Oí que Dumbledore estuvo allí, pero supongo que Ravenclaw no será tan mala... De todos modos, es mejor que sigamos buscando el sapo de Neville. Y ustedes tres deberían cambiarse ya, vamos a llegar pronto.

Y se marchó, llevándose al chico sin sapo.

—Cualquiera que sea la casa que me toque, espero que ella no esté —dijo Ron. Los dos hermanos asintieron con la cabeza —. Qué hechizo más estúpido, me lo dijo George. Seguro que era falso.

—¿En qué casa están tus hermanos? —preguntó Harry.

—Gryffindor —dijo Ron. Otra vez parecía deprimido—. Mamá y papá también estuvieron allí. No sé qué van a decir si yo no estoy. No creo que Ravenclaw sea tan mala, pero imaginen si me ponen en Slytherin.

—No veo qué hay de malo. Padre fue a Slythrerin —dijo Iktan encogiéndose de hombros y Ron hizo mala cara.

—¿Enserio? —dijo Ron sorprendido. Se echó hacia atrás en el asiento, con aspecto abrumado.

—¿Sabes? Me parece que las puntas de los bigotes de _Scabbers _están un poco más

claras —dijo Harry, tratando de apartar la mente de Ron del tema de las casas—. Y, a propósito, ¿qué hacen ahora tus hermanos mayores?

—Charlie está en Rumania, estudiando dragones, y Bill está en África, ocupándose de asuntos para Gringotts —explicó Ron—. ¿Se enteraron de lo que pasó en Gringotts? Salió en _El Profeta_, pero no creo que las casas de los _muggles _lo reciban: trataron de robar en una cámara de alta seguridad.

Harry se sorprendió e Iktan levantó una ceja.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y qué les ha sucedido?

—Nada, por eso son noticias tan importantes. No los han atrapado. Mi padre dice que tiene que haber un poderoso mago tenebroso para entrar en Gringotts, pero lo que es raro es que parece que no se llevaron nada. Por supuesto, todos se asustan cuando sucede algo así, ante la posibilidad de que Quien-ustedes-saben esté detrás de ello.

Iktan miró a su hermano quien en esos momentos se acariciaba la cicatriz en forma de rayo que tenía en la frente; suspiró.

—¿Cuál es su equipo de _quidditch_? —preguntó Ron.

—Eh... no conocemos ninguno —confesó Harry.

—¿Cómo? —Ron pareció atónito

—En nuestro país no se juega —explicó Iktan.

—Oh, ya verán, es el mejor juego del mundo... —Y se dedicó a explicarles todo sobre las cuatro pelotas y las posiciones de los siete jugadores, describiendo famosas jugadas que había visto con sus hermanos y la escoba que le gustaría comprar si tuviera el dinero. Le estaba explicando los mejores puntos del juego, cuando otra vez se abrió la puerta del compartimiento, pero esta vez no era Neville, el chico sin sapo, ni Hermione Granger.

Entraron tres muchachos, y los hermanos reconocieron de inmediato al del medio: era el chico pálido de la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin. Miraba a Harry con mucho más interés que el que había demostrado en el callejón Diagon.

—¿Es verdad? —preguntó—. Por todo el tren están diciendo que Harry Potter está en este compartimento. Así que eres tú, ¿no? —ambos hermanos comenzaban a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

—¿Cuántas veces debo decirles que ese ya no es mi nombre? —respondió Harry molesto —Me llamó Yoltic Quetzalcóatl.

Iktan observó a los otros muchachos. Ambos eran corpulentos y parecían muy vulgares. Situados a ambos lados del chico pálido, parecían guardaespaldas.

—Oh, éste es Crabbe y éste Goyle —dijo el muchacho pálido con despreocupación, al darse cuenta de que Iktan los miraba—. Y mi nombre es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

Ron dejó escapar una débil tos, que podía estar ocultando una risita. Draco lo miró.

—Te parece que mi nombre es divertido, ¿no? No necesito preguntarte quién eres. Mi padre me dijo que todos los Weasley son pelirrojos, con pecas y más hijos que los que pueden mantener.

Se volvió hacia Harry.

—Muy pronto descubrirás que algunas familias de magos son mucho mejores que otras, Potter. No querrás hacerte amigo de los de la clase indebida. Yo puedo ayudarte en eso.

Extendió la mano, para estrechar la de Harry; pero Harry no la aceptó.

—¿Y cuál es esa clase… indebida, según usted, Sr. Malfoy? —preguntó Iktan interponiéndose entre su hermano y el rubio.

—Aquellas que no están a nuestra altura —respondió Draco frunciendo el ceño.

—Creo que puedo darme cuenta solo de cuáles son los que están a mi altura, gracias —dijo con frialdad.

Draco Malfoy no se ruborizó, pero un tono rosado apareció en sus pálidas mejillas.

—Yo tendría cuidado, si fuera tú, Potter —dijo con calma—. A menos que seas un poco más amable, vas a ir por el mismo camino que tus padres. Ellos tampoco sabían lo que era bueno para ellos. Tú sigue con gentuza como los Weasley y terminarás como ellos.

Harry y Ron se levantaron al mismo tiempo. El rostro de Ron estaba tan rojo como su pelo.

—Repite eso —dijo.

—Oh, van a pelear con nosotros, ¿eh? —se burló Malfoy.

—Si no se van ahora mismo... —dijo Harry, con la adrenalina al tope, porque Crabbe y Goyle eran mucho más fuertes que ellos y eso le hacía recordar las veces que su padre lo hacía pelear contra un jaguar con sólo una daga de pedernal.

—Pero nosotros no tenemos ganas de irnos, ¿no es cierto, muchachos? Nos hemos comido todo lo que llevábamos y ustedes parece que todavía tienen algo. Goyle se inclinó para tomar una rana de chocolate del lado de Ron. El pelirrojo saltó hacia él, pero antes de que pudiera tocar a Goyle, el muchacho dejó escapar un aullido terrible. _Scabbers_, la rata, colgaba del dedo de Goyle, con los agudos dientes clavados profundamente en sus nudillos. Crabbe y Malfoy retrocedieron mientras Goyle agitaba la mano para desprenderse de la rata, gritando de dolor, hasta que, finalmente, _Scabbers _salió volando, chocó contra la ventanilla y los tres muchachos desaparecieron. Tal vez pensaron que había más ratas entre las golosinas, o quizás oyeron los pasos porque, un segundo más tarde, Hermione Granger volvió a entrar.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó, mirando las golosinas tiradas por el suelo y a Ron que cogía a _Scabbers _por la cola.

—Creo que se ha desmayado —dijo Ron a los hermanos. Miró más de cerca a la rata—. No, no puedo creerlo, ya se ha vuelto a dormir.

Y era así.

—¿Conocían ya a Malfoy?

Iktan le explicó el encuentro en el callejón Diagon.

—Oí hablar sobre su familia —dijo Ron en tono lúgubre—. Son algunos de los primeros que volvieron a nuestro lado después de que Quien-ustedes-sabes desapareció. Dijeron que los habían hechizado. Mi padre no se lo cree. Dice que el padre de Malfoy no necesita una excusa para pasarse al Lado Oscuro. —Se volvió hacia Hermione—. ¿Podemos ayudarte en algo?

—Mejor que se apresuren y se cambien de ropa. Acabo de ir a la locomotora, le pregunté al conductor y me dijo que ya casi estamos llegando. No se estaban peleando,

¿verdad? ¡Se van a meter en líos antes de que lleguemos!

—Es asunto nuestro si lo hicimos, así que no estés molestando —dijo Harry, mirándola con rostro severo.

—¿Te importaría salir para que nos cambiemos? —le pidió Ron.

—Muy bien... Vine aquí porque fuera están haciendo tonterías y corriendo por los pasillos —dijo Hermione en tono despectivo mirando a Ron—. A propósito, ¿te has dado cuenta de que tienes sucia la nariz?

Ron le lanzó una mirada de furia mientras ella salía. Harry miró por la ventanilla. Estaba oscureciendo. Podía ver montañas y bosques, bajo un cielo de un profundo color púrpura. El tren parecía aminorar la marcha.

Los tres se quitaron las camisas y se pusieron las largas túnicas negras. La de Ron era un poco corta para él, y se le podían ver los pantalones de gimnasia. Una voz retumbó en el tren:

Llegaremos a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, dejen su equipaje en el tren, se lo llevarán por separado al colegio.

Harry e Iktan se miraron a los ojos y asintieron con la cabeza de manera sincronizada. No importaba si los dos quedaban en casas separadas, su lazo no desaparecería jamás….

_Continuará…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Huixachtécatl: **Hoy cerro de la estrella, es donde se realizaban algunos sacrificios, uno de ellos era el de la renovación del sol que se daba casa 52 años.

**Tilmatli: **Es una especie de capa con diferentes diseños bordados.

**(1): **Las culturas mesoamericanas (principalmente las aztecas), eran extremadamente limpias. Se bañaban tres veces al día en promedio, a diferencia de los europeos.

**Alebrijes**: El alebrije o, menos correctamente alebrige, es una artesanía mexicana de reciente reconocimiento inventada por Pedro Linares López en 1936 en México D.F., hecha de diferentes tipos de papel o de madera tallada y pintada con colores alegres y vibrantes. Generalmente representan a un animal imaginario, conformado por elementos fisionómicos de varios animales diferentes. Pero también, para algunos pueblos mexicanos, son como hadas, espíritus de la naturaleza. Dicen que empezaron siendo vistos en sueños, y en los bosques, y pedían que se hicieran sus figuras en madera o papel mache, una hermosa leyenda mexicana.

**Tezcatlipoca**: Tezcatlipoca era el Dios azteca de la noche y las cosas materiales. Su principal atributo era un espejo que despedía humo el cual mataba a sus enemigos, por ello se le llamaba "El Dios del espejo humeante". Su punto cardinal era el norte y al ser el Dios del mundo material y las fuerzas naturales era la antítesis espiritual de Quetzalcoatl.

En una de las leyendas aztecas de la creación, Tezcatlipoca y Quetzalcóatl crearon al mundo. Existía solo un océano primigenio, donde únicamente vivía el monstruo de la tierra, Cipactli, Tezcatlipoca ofreció su pie como señuelo y el monstruo de la tierra emergió y se lo comió. Entonces, Tezcatlipoca y Quetzalcóatl se apoderaron de él, y lo extendieron para convertirlo en la tierra. Sus múltiples ojos se convirtieron en estanques y lagunas, y sus fosas nasales son las cuevas. Para resarcir el daño que le hicieron al monstruo de la tierra, Tezcatlipoca exige sacrificios humanos.

Tezcatlipoca se representa con una franja negra en el rostro y en una pierna muestra un hueso expuesto donde debería estar el pie. Se le representa como un jaguar.

Una de las ceremonias más importantes de la religión azteca, consistía en el sacrificio de un joven que representaba a Tezcatlipoca. Un voluntario se ofrecía para ser sacrificado y durante un año era tratado como un dios en la tierra, recorría las calles tocando la flauta y siendo adorado. Al final del año, debía subir al templo, rompiendo cuatro flautas que representaban los puntos cardinales. Finalmente se recostaba sobre la piedra del sacrificio y se le extraía el corazón.

A veces Tezcatlipoca aparecía como tentador, alentado a los hombres al mal, aunque hacía eso más para probar la naturaleza humana y la pureza del corazón que por fines obscuros.

Otra de la facetas de Tezcatlipoca era la del Dios de la belleza y la guerra(los guerreros eran una de las castas más respetadas entre los antiguos aztecas), así como patrono de los héroes. En alguna ocasión sedujo a la Diosa de le belleza, el amor y las flores, Xochiquetzal, por considerarla una pareja perfecta para él mismo.

A Tezcatlipoca también se le considera un alto mago, con el poder de cambiar de forma a voluntad.

_**Ahora dentro de mi historia Tezcatlipoca:**_ Es la principal escuela de magia en el Tollan, a ella asisten los que poseen un gran poder mágico y guerrero.

**Tlakanakatl:** Carne humana. Se dice que los aztecas consumían la carne de los sacrificados.


	4. Las casas

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, sino a su autora J. K. Rowling, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: SiriusxOC, Harryx¿? (por el momento)

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, semi AU, Lemon, fantasía, gore, tortura y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**La historia no contada**

**Capítulo 04.- Las casas**

El tren aminoró la marcha, hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Todos se empujaban para salir al pequeño y oscuro andén. Harry e Iktan se estremecieron bajo el frío aire de la noche, les resultaría difícil adaptarse al clima. Entonces apareció una lámpara moviéndose sobre las cabezas de los alumnos, y los hermanos oyeron una voz conocida:

—¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí! ¿Todo bien por ahí, Harry, Iktan?

La gran cara peluda de Hagrid rebosaba alegría sobre el mar de cabezas.

—Vengan, síganme... ¿Hay más de primer año? Miren bien dónde pisan. ¡Los de primer año, síganme!

Resbalando y a tientas, siguieron a Hagrid por lo que parecía un estrecho sendero. Estaba tan oscuro. Nadie hablaba mucho.

—En un segundo, tendrán la primera visión de Hogwarts —exclamó Hagrid por encima del hombro—, justo al doblar esta curva.

Se produjo un fuerte ¡ooooooh! Incluso Harry e Iktan se sorprendieron, pero su educación les impedía mostrar su emoción.

El sendero estrecho se abría súbitamente al borde de un gran lago negro. En la punta de una alta montaña, al otro lado, con sus ventanas brillando bajo el cielo estrellado, había un impresionante castillo con muchas torres y torrecillas.

—¡No más de cuatro por bote! —gritó Hagrid, señalando a una flota de botecitos alineados en el agua, al lado de la orilla. Harry e Iktan subieron a uno, seguidos por Ron y Hermione; aunque la idea no les agradó del todo.

—¿Todos han subido? —continuó Hagrid, que tenía un bote para él solo—. ¡Bien! ¡ADELANTE!

Y la pequeña flota de botes se movió al mismo tiempo, deslizándose por el lago, que era tan liso como el cristal. Todos estaban en silencio, contemplando el gran castillo que se elevaba sobre sus cabezas mientras se acercaban cada vez más al risco donde se erigía.

—¡Bajen las cabezas! —exclamó Hagrid, mientras los primeros botes alcanzaban el peñasco. Todos agacharon la cabeza y los botecitos los llevaron a través de una cortina de hiedra, que escondía una ancha abertura en la parte delantera del peñasco.

Fueron por un túnel oscuro que parecía conducirlos justo por debajo del castillo, hasta que llegaron a una especie de muelle subterráneo, donde treparon por entre las rocas y los guijarros.

—¡Eh, tú, el de allí! ¿Es éste tu sapo? —dijo Hagrid, mientras vigilaba los botes y la gente que bajaba de ellos.

—_¡Trevor! _—gritó Neville, muy contento, extendiendo las manos. Luego subieron por un pasadizo en la roca, detrás de la lámpara de Hagrid, saliendo finalmente a un césped suave y húmedo, a la sombra del castillo.

Subieron por unos escalones de piedra y se reunieron ante la gran puerta de roble.

—¿Están todos aquí? Tú, ¿todavía tienes tu sapo?

Hagrid levantó un gigantesco puño y llamó tres veces a la puerta del castillo.

La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Una bruja alta, de cabello negro y túnica verde esmeralda, esperaba allí. Tenía un rostro muy severo, y el primer pensamiento de Harry fue que se parecía a su tía Ixchel a quien era mejor no hacerla enojar si es que no se quería terminar sufriendo de alguna muerte muy dolorosa.

—Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall —dijo Hagrid.

—Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevaré desde aquí.

Abrió bien la puerta. El vestíbulo de entrada era casi tan grande como la de su hogar. Las paredes de piedra estaban iluminadas con resplandecientes antorchas, el techo era tan alto que no se veía y una magnífica escalera de mármol, frente a ellos, conducía a los pisos superiores.

Siguieron a la profesora McGonagall a través de un camino señalado en el suelo de piedra. Se podía oír el ruido de cientos de voces, que salían de un portal situado a la derecha, pero la maestra llevó a los de primer año a una pequeña habitación vacía, fuera del vestíbulo. Se reunieron allí, más cerca unos de otros de lo que estaban acostumbrados, mirando con nerviosismo a su alrededor.

—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupen sus lugares en el Gran Comedor deberán ser seleccionados para sus casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estén aquí, sus casas serán como su familia en Hogwarts. Tendrán clases con el resto de la casa que les toque, dormirán en los dormitorios de sus casas y pasaran el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa. "Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estén en Hogwarts, sus triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos ustedes sean un orgullo para la casa que os toque." La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Les sugiero que, mientras esperan, se arreglen lo mejor posible.

Los ojos de la profesora se detuvieron un momento en la capa de Neville, que estaba atada bajo su oreja izquierda, y en la nariz manchada de Ron.

—Volveré cuando lo tengamos todo listo para la ceremonia —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Por favor, esperen tranquilos.

Salió de la habitación. Harry miró a su hermano, lo tomó de la mano; rogaba a los dioses que les tocara en la misma casa pues jamás se habían separado.

—¿Cómo se las arreglan exactamente para seleccionarnos? —preguntó Iktan a Ron. Tonalli nunca les había dicho como era que se decidía a que casa pertenecías.

—Creo que es una especie de prueba. Fred dice que duele mucho, pero creo que era una broma.

—No creo que sean tan terribles como las de padre y los sacerdotes —comentó Harry encogiéndose de hombros e Iktan no pudo más que darle la razón.

—Lo que me preocupa es que sea de hechizos, pues ni tú ni yo conocemos muchos de este país —agregó Iktan cruzándose de brazos. Harry asintió con la cabeza, realmente no estaban preocupados si la prueba era dolorosa, podían soportar bien el dolor. En cualquier momento, la profesora McGonagall regresaría para llevarlos a la prueba que definiría el resto de sus días.

Entonces sucedió algo que le hizo dar un salto en el aire... muchos de los que estaban atrás gritaron.

—¿Qué es...?

Resopló. Lo mismo hicieron los que estaban alrededor. Unos veinte fantasmas acababan de pasar a través de la pared de atrás. De un color blanco perla y ligeramente transparentes, se deslizaban por la habitación, hablando unos con otros, casi sin mirar a los de primer año. Por lo visto, estaban discutiendo. El que parecía un monje gordo y pequeño, decía:

—Perdonar y olvidar. Yo digo que deberíamos darle una segunda oportunidad...

—Mi querido Fraile, ¿no le hemos dado a Peeves todas las oportunidades que merece? Nos ha dado mala fama a todos y, usted lo sabe, ni siquiera es un fantasma de verdad... ¿Y qué están haciendo todos ustedes aquí?

El fantasma, con gorguera y medias, se había dado cuenta de pronto de la presencia de los de primer año. Nadie respondió.

—¡Alumnos nuevos! —dijo el Fraile Gordo, sonriendo a todos—. Están esperando la selección, ¿no?

Algunos asintieron.

—¡Espero verlos en Hufflepuff—continuó el Fraile—. Mi antigua casa, ya saben.

—En marcha —dijo una voz aguda—. La Ceremonia de selección va a comenzar.

La profesora McGonagall había vuelto. Uno a uno, los fantasmas flotaron a través de la pared opuesta.

—Ahora formen una hilera —dijo la profesora a los de primer año— y síganme.

Harry se puso detrás de Iktan y éste detrás de un chico de pelo claro. Salieron de la habitación, volvieron a cruzar el vestíbulo, pasaron por unas puertas dobles y entraron en el Gran Comedor.

Estaba iluminado por miles y miles de velas, que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro grandes mesas, donde los demás estudiantes ya estaban sentados. En las mesas había platos, cubiertos y copas de oro. En una tarima, en la cabecera del comedor, había otra gran mesa, donde se sentaban los profesores. La profesora McGonagall condujo allí a los alumnos de primer año y los hizo detener y formar una fila delante de los otros alumnos, con los profesores a sus espaldas. Los cientos de rostros que los miraban parecían pálidas linternas bajo la luz brillante de las velas. Situados entre los estudiantes, los fantasmas tenían un neblinoso brillo plateado. Para evitar todas las miradas, Harry levantó la vista y vio un techo de terciopelo negro, salpicado de estrellas. Recordó que su padre le había dicho en una ocasión que el techo del colegio tenía un hechizo para que parezca como si fuese realmente el cielo.

Era difícil creer que allí hubiera techo y que el Gran Comedor no se abriera directamente a los cielos.

La profesora McGonagall ponía en silencio un taburete de cuatro patas frente a los de primer año. Encima del taburete puso un sombrero puntiagudo de mago. El sombrero estaba remendado, raído y muy sucio.

Harry levantó una ceja y miró a su hermano quien se encogió de hombros. Tal vez tenían que intentar sacar un conejo del sombrero, pensó Harry en broma... al darse cuenta de que todos los del comedor contemplaban el objeto, también lo hizo. Durante unos pocos segundos, se hizo un silencio completo. Entonces el morrión se movió. Una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, ancha como una boca, y comenzó a cantar:

_Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,_

_pero no juzgues por lo que ves._

_Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar_

_un sombrero más inteligente que yo._

_Puedes tener bombines negros,_

_sombreros altos y elegantes._

_Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts_

_y puedo superar a todos._

_No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_

_que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver._

_Así que pruébame y te diré_

_dónde debes estar._

_Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,_

_donde habitan los valientes._

_Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad_

_ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor._

_Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff_

_donde son justos y leales._

_Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff_

_de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado._

_O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,_

_Si tienes una mente dispuesta,_

_porque los de inteligencia y erudición_

_siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes._

_O tal vez en Slytherin_

_harás tus verdaderos amigos._

_Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio_

_para lograr sus fines._

_¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!_

_¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!_

_Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga)._

_Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante._

Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos cuando el sombrero terminó su canción. Éste se inclinó hacia las cuatro mesas y luego se quedó rígido otra vez.

—¡Entonces sólo hay que probarse el sombrero! —susurró Ron a Harry—. Voy a matar a Fred.

—Es una pena, yo esperaba pelear con alguna clase de bestia salvaje —comentó Iktan lamentándose. Harry sonrió; le dio algunas palmadas en la espalda para reconfortarlo.

La profesora McGonagall se adelantaba con un gran rollo de pergamino.

—Cuando yo los llame, deberán ponerse el sombrero y sentarse en el taburete para que los seleccionen —dijo—. ¡Abbott, Hannah!

Una niña de rostro rosado y trenzas rubias salió de la fila, se puso el sombrero, que la tapó hasta los ojos, y se sentó. Un momento de pausa.

—¡HUFFLEPUFF!—gritó el sombrero.

La mesa de la derecha aplaudió mientras Hannah iba a sentarse con los de Hufflepuff. Harry vio al fantasma del Fraile Gordo saludando con alegría a la niña.

—¡Bones, Susan!

—¡HUFFLEPUFF! —gritó otra vez el sombrero, y Susan se apresuró a sentarse al lado de Hannah.

—¡Boot, Terry!

—¡RAVENCLAW!

La segunda mesa a la izquierda aplaudió esta vez. Varios Ravenclaws se levantaron para estrechar la mano de Terry, mientras se reunía con ellos.

Brocklehurst, Mandy también fue a Ravenclaw, pero Brown, Lavender resultó la primera nueva Gryffindor, en la mesa más alejada de la izquierda, que estalló en vivas. Bulstrode, Millicent fue a Slytherin.

—¡Finch-Fletchley, Justin!

—¡HUFFLEPUFF!

Harry notó que, algunas veces, el sombrero gritaba el nombre de la casa de inmediato, pero otras tardaba un poco en decidirse.

—Finnigan, Seamus. —El muchacho de cabello arenoso, que estaba al lado de Harry en la fila, estuvo sentado un minuto entero, antes de que el sombrero lo declarara un Gryffindor.

—Granger, Hermione.

Hermione casi corrió hasta el taburete y se puso el sombrero, muy nerviosa.

—¡GRYFFINDOR! —gritó el sombrero. Ron gruñó.

Cuando Neville Longbottom, el chico que perdía su sapo, fue llamado, se tropezó con el taburete. El sombrero tardó un largo rato en decidirse. Cuando finalmente gritó: GRYFFINDOR

Malfoy se adelantó al oír su nombre y de inmediato obtuvo su deseo: el sombrero apenas tocó su cabeza y gritó: ¡SLYTHERIN!

Malfoy fue a reunirse con sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle, con aire de satisfacción. Ya no quedaba mucha gente.

Moon... Nott... Parkinson... Después unas gemelas, Patil y Patil... Más tarde Perks, Sally-Anne... hasta que fue el turno de Harry.

—¡Potter Harry!

—Me llamo Yoltic Quetzalcóatl —dijo encarando a la profesora. Mientras Harry se adelantaba, los murmullos se extendieron súbitamente como fuegos artificiales.

—¿Ha dicho Potter?

—¿Ése es Harry Potter?

Lo último que Harry vio, antes de que el sombrero le tapara los ojos, fue el comedor lleno de gente que trataba de verlo bien. Al momento siguiente, miraba el oscuro interior del sombrero. Esperó.

—Mm —dijo una vocecita en su oreja—. Difícil. Muy difícil. Lleno de valor, lo veo. Tampoco la mente es mala. Hay talento, oh vaya, sí, y una buena disposición para probarse a sí mismo, esto es muy interesante... entonces, ¿dónde te pondré?

Harry se aferró a los bordes del taburete y pensó: "Donde sea, pero muévete".

—En Slytherin, ¿quizás? —dijo la vocecita—. Hijo adoptivo de Tonalli, mmm deseas que él se enorgullezca de ti. No hay duda, ¿verdad? Bueno, si estás seguro. ¡SLYTHERIN!

Harry oyó al sombrero gritar la última palabra a todo el comedor. Se quitó el sombrero y anduvo, algo mareado, hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Estaba tan preocupado de que su hermano no quedara en la misma casa, que casi no se dio cuenta de que recibía los saludos más calurosos hasta el momento.

Siguieron pasando los de primero hasta que llegó el turno de su hermano. Harry comenzó a los dioses en voz baja sin importar la mirada de desconcierto de los que estaban a su lado por oírlo hablan en una lengua extraña.

—¡ GRYFFINDOR! —Harry tuvo la horrible sensación de haberlo sido sumergido en un cubo de agua helada. Su hermano lo miraba como pidiéndole perdón antes de dirigirse a la mesa de los leones.

Albus Dumbledore se había puesto de pie después de que el último fuera seleccionado. Miraba con expresión radiante a los alumnos, con los brazos muy abiertos, como si nada pudiera gustarle más que verlos allí.

—¡Bienvenidos! —dijo—. ¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero decirles unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias!

Se volvió a sentar. Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon. Harry tuvo deseos de golpearlo, era como si ése anciano se estuviese burlando de él y de su hermano por haber quedado en casas distintas.

—Está... un poquito loco, ¿no? —preguntó Iktan a Percy.

—¿Loco? —dijo Percy con frivolidad—. ¡Es un genio! ¡El mejor mago del mundo! Pero está un poco loco, sí. ¿Patatas, Iktan?

El príncipe negó con la cabeza, tenía un desagradable sabor a hiel en la boca y lo menos que deseaba era comer.

—Eso tiene muy buen aspecto, deberías comer algo —dijo con tristeza el fantasma de la gola, observando a Iktan.

—¿No puede...? —intentó preguntar Ron sentado al lado de Iktan.

—No he comido desde hace unos cuatrocientos años —dijo el fantasma—. No lo necesito, por supuesto, pero uno lo echa de menos. Creo que no me he presentado, ¿verdad? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington a su servicio. Fantasma Residente de la Torre de Gryffindor.

—¡Yo sé quién es usted! —dijo súbitamente Ron—. Mi hermano me lo contó. ¡Usted es Nick Casi Decapitado!

—Yo preferiría que me llamaran Sir Nicholas de Mimsy... —comenzó a decir el fantasma con severidad, pero lo interrumpió Seamus Finnigan, el del pelo color arena.

—¿Casi Decapitado? ¿Cómo se puede estar casi decapitado?

Sir Nicholas pareció muy molesto, como si su conversación no resultara como la había planeado.

—Así —dijo enfadado. Se agarró la oreja izquierda y tiró. Teda su cabeza se separó de su cuello y cayó sobre su hombro, como si tuviera una bisagra. Era evidente que alguien había tratado de decapitarlo, pero que no lo había hecho bien. Pareció complacido ante las caras de asombro y volvió a ponerse la cabeza en su sitio, tosió y dijo: ¡Así que nuevos Gryffindors! Espero que este año nos ayuden a ganar el campeonato para la casa. Gryffindor nunca ha estado tanto tiempo sin ganar. ¡Slytherin ha ganado la copa seis veces seguidas! El Barón Sanguinario se ha vuelto insoportable. Él es el fantasma de Slytherin.

Iktan miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin y vio un fantasma horrible sentado allí, con ojos fijos y sin expresión, un rostro demacrado y las ropas manchadas de sangre plateada que le hacían recordar a los sacerdotes en las épocas de sacrificios humanos. Estaba justo al lado de su hermano; Harry parecía estar en igual estado anímico que él.

—¿Cómo es que está todo lleno de sangre? —preguntó Seamus con gran interés.

—Nunca se lo he preguntado —dijo con delicadeza Nick Casi Decapitado. Cuando hubieron comido todo lo que quisieron, los restos de comida desaparecieron de los platos, dejándolos tan limpios como antes. Un momento más tarde aparecieron los postres. Trozos de helados de todos los gustos que uno se pudiera imaginar; pasteles de manzana, tartas de melaza, relámpagos de chocolate, rosquillas de mermelada, bizcochos borrachos, fresas, jalea, arroz con leche...

De un momento a otro, la conversación se centró en las familias.

—Yo soy mitad y mitad —dijo Seamus—. Mi padre es _muggle_. Mamá no le dijo que era una bruja hasta que se casaron. Fue una sorpresa algo desagradable para él.

Los demás rieron.

—¿Y tú, Iktan? —dijo Ron al sentir la fiera mirada del aludido sobre él.

—Padre es el tlatoani de Tollan… el rey de nuestro país —dijo Iktan sin mucho interés, pero todos los de la mesa lo veían maravillados y algunas chicas murmuraban emocionadas por tener a un miembro de la realeza en su misma casa—. Soy mayor que Yoltic, tan sólo por unos meses. Desde pequeños se nos crio para gobernar y padre nos enseñó magia, incluso antes de que aprendiéramos a caminar. La primera vez que hice magia fue cuando Ocelotl* se escapó y estuvo a punto de comerse Yoltic, eso fue cuando tenía dos años.

—¿Enserio eres de Tollan? —le preguntó Hermione sorprendida. —Leí en un libro que Tollan es lo más parecido a Mesoamérica, ¿aún adoran dioses paganos, hacen sacrificios, no conocen la energía eléctrica ni los autos o electrodomésticos?

Iktan no le respondió, demasiado ofendido por la forma en que se expresaba de su reino. Miró otra vez hacia la mesa de los Slytherin. Su hermano hablaba con el fantasma, aunque parecía tranquilo. Ambos estaban molestos por los resultados.

De pronto el profesor de nariz ganchuda miró por encima del turbante de Quirrell, directamente a los ojos de Harry... y un dolor agudo golpeó a Harry en la cicatriz de la frente. Hizo una mueca de dolor, pero supo disimularla bien. El dolor desapareció tan súbitamente como había aparecido. Era difícil olvidar la sensación que tuvo cuando el profesor lo miró, una sensación que no le gustó en absoluto.

—¿Quién es el que está hablando con el profesor Quirrell? —preguntó Harry a al Slytherin a su lado.

—Oh, ¿ya conocías a Quirrell, entonces? No es raro que parezca tan nervioso, ése es el profesor Snape. Su materia es Pociones, nuestro líder de casa... todo el mundo sabe que el sería mucho mejor que Quirrell, por supuesto, es cierto. Snape sabe más que él sobre las Artes Oscuras.

Harry vigiló a Snape durante un rato; le recodaba tanto a uno de los hermanos de su padre, pero el profesor no volvió a mirarlo.

Por último, también desaparecieron los postres, y el profesor Dumbledore se puso nuevamente de pie. Todo el salón permaneció en silencio.

—Ejem... sólo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que haceros para el comienzo del año. Los de primer año deben tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. Y unos pocos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberán recordarlo.

Los ojos relucientes de Dumbledore apuntaron en dirección a los gemelos Weasley.

—El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que recuérdales que no deben hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos. Las pruebas de _quidditch _tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la señora Hooch. Y por último, quiero decirles que este año el pasillo del tercer piso, del lado derecho, está fuera de los límites permitidos para todos los que no deseen una muerte muy dolorosa.

Harry rió, él no le tenía miedo a la muerte; los entrenamientos de su padre eran mucho peores y muchas ocasiones deseo estar muerto.

—¿Lo decía en serio? —murmuró Ron a Percy.

—Eso creo —dijo Percy, mirando ceñudo a Dumbledore—. Es raro, porque habitualmente nos dice el motivo por el que no podemos ir a algún lugar. Por ejemplo, el bosque está lleno de animales peligrosos, todos lo saben. Creo que, al menos, debió avisarnos a nosotros, los prefectos.

—¡Y ahora, antes de que vayamos a acostarnos, cantemos la canción del colegio! —exclamó Dumbledore. Harry notó que las sonrisas de los otros profesores se habían vuelto algo forzadas. El director agitó su varita, como si tratara de atrapar una mosca, y una larga tira dorada apareció, se elevó sobre las mesas, se agitó como una serpiente y se transformó en palabras.

—¡Que cada uno elija su melodía favorita! —dijo Dumbledor—. ¡Y allá vamos!

Y todo el colegio vociferó:

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts,_

_enséñanos algo, por favor._

_Aun que seamos viejos y calvos_

_o jóvenes con rodillas sucias,_

_nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas_

_con algunas materias interesantes._

_Porque ahora están vacías y llenas de aire,_

_pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa._

_Así que enséñanos cosas que valga la pena saber,_

_haz que recordemos lo que olvidamos,_

_hazlo lo mejor que puedas, nosotros haremos el resto,_

_y aprenderemos hasta que nuestros cerebros se consuman._

Cada uno terminó la canción en tiempos diferentes. Al final, sólo los gemelos Weasley seguían cantando, con la melodía de una lenta marcha fúnebre. Dumbledore los dirigió hasta las últimas palabras, con su varita y, cuando terminaron, fue uno de los que aplaudió con más entusiasmo.

—¡Ah, la música! —dijo, enjugándose los ojos—. ¡Una magia más allá de todo lo que hacemos aquí! Y ahora, es hora de ir a la cama. ¡Vayan al trote!

Los de primer año de Gryffindor siguieron a Percy a través de grupos bulliciosos, salieron del Gran Comedor y subieron por la escalera de mármol. Percy en dos oportunidades los hizo pasar por puertas ocultas detrás de paneles corredizos y tapices que colgaban de las paredes. Subieron más escaleras, bostezando y arrastrando los pies y, cuando Iktan comenzaba a preguntarse cuánto tiempo más deberían seguir, se detuvieron súbitamente.

Unos bastones flotaban en el aire, por encima de ellos, y cuando Percy se acercó comenzaron a caer contra él.

—Peeves —susurró Percy a los de primer año—. Es un duende, lo que en las películas llaman _poltergeist_. —Levantó la voz—: Peeves, aparece.

La respuesta fue un ruido fuerte y grosero, como si se desinflara un globo.

—¿Quieres que vaya a buscar al Barón Sanguinario?

Se produjo un chasquido y un hombrecito, con ojos oscuros y perversos y una boca ancha, apareció, flotando en el aire con las piernas cruzadas y empuñando los bastones.

—¡Oooooh! —dijo, con un maligno cacareo—. ¡Los horribles novatos! ¡Qué divertido!

De pronto se abalanzó sobre ellos. Todos se agacharon, con acepción de Iktan. El espectro cayó al suelo como si algo hubiese chocado con una pared.

—¿Qué… que fue lo que hiciste? —preguntó Peeves sorprendido. Iktan se cruzó de brazos y lo miró desafiante.

—Vete, Peeves, o el Barón se enterará de esto. ¡Lo digo en serio! —gritó Percy sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar.

Peeves hizo sonar su lengua y desapareció, dejando caer los bastones sobre la cabeza de Neville. Lo oyeron alejarse con un zumbido, haciendo resonar las armaduras al pasar.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso? —preguntó Percy a Iktan, mientras seguían avanzando

—Un príncipe debe saber cómo tratar a sus súbditos, estén vivos o no —respondió con tono neutral.

Al final del pasillo colgaba un retrato de una mujer muy gorda, con un vestido de seda rosa.

—¿Santo y seña? —preguntó.

—_Caput draconis _—dijo Percy, y el retrato se balanceó hacia delante y dejó ver un agujero redondo en la pared. Todos se amontonaron para pasar (Neville necesitó ayuda) y se encontraron en la sala común de Gryffindor; una habitación redonda y acogedora, llena de cómodos sillones.

Percy condujo a las niñas a través de una puerta, hacia sus dormitorios, y a los niños por otra puerta. Al final de una escalera de caracol (era evidente que estaban en una de las torres) encontraron, por fin, sus camas, cinco camas con cuatro postes cada una y cortinas de terciopelo rojo oscuro. Sus baúles ya estaban allí. Demasiado cansados para conversar, se pusieron sus pijamas y se metieron en la cama.

—Es una pena que tu hermano quedara en Slytherin —murmuró Ron a Iktan, a través de las cortinas—. ¡Fuera, _Scabbers_! Te estás comiendo mis sábanas.

Iktan estaba a punto de responderle a Ron con un insulto, pero se quedó dormido de inmediato.

Harry tardó en quedarse dormido. No le agradaban los cambios y el no tener a su hermano durmiendo con él, le molestaba. Se maldijo mil veces por no sospechar que Iktan tomaría cualquier posibilidad de descubrir la identidad de su otro padre y ya que éste había pertenecido a Gryffindor… sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido, pensando en su hermano y en Tonalli.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry e Iktan se encontraron en la entrada del gran comedor y sin importar lo que los presentes pudieran pensar, se abrazaron.

—Te extrañe —le dijo Harry.

—Igual yo —Iktan se separó de su hermano. —¿Aún tienes el amuleto que la tía Iztlacihuatl nos regaló? —Harry asintió con la cabeza y le mostró un colmillo largo hecho de cuarzo e Iktan hizo lo mismo. —Bien, podremos comunicarnos atreves de ellos y no estaremos tan lejos, él uno del otro.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, abrazó nuevamente a su hermano antes de entrar al gran comedor y dirigirse a la mesa de los Slytherin.

Algunos Gryffindors y Slytherins trataban de convencer a los hermanos que no se hablaran, pues ambas casas eran enemigas y no veían con buenos ojos esa confraternización, pero a ellos no les importaba, como su padre decía: Un príncipe no debe dejarse llevar por el colectivo, tiene que ser leal a sus creencias y mostrar su fortaleza.

La semana pasó tranquila, Harry e Iktan pasaban su tiempo libre juntos, en las noches, cuando estaban en sus respectivas casas; se hablaban por los amuletos que eran como una especie de radio de dos vías, algo muy práctico.

El viernes fue un día importante para Harry e Iktan pues tendrían más tiempo libre para estar juntos.

—¿Qué tenemos hoy? —preguntó Iktan a Ron, mientras echaba azúcar en sus cereales.

—Pociones Dobles con los de Slytherin —respondió Ron. Iktan sonrió, eso significaba que él y su hermano estarían juntos en clases—. Snape es el Jefe de la Casa Slytherin. Dicen que siempre los favorece a ellos... ahora veremos si es verdad.

—Los lideres que favorecen a unos cuantos, son llevados a la perdición —dijo Iktan

Justo en aquel momento llegó el correo. Cien lechuzas entraron súbitamente en el Gran Comedor durante el desayuno, volando sobre las mesas hasta encontrar a sus dueños, para dejarles caer encima cartas y paquetes.

_Hedwig, _la lechuza que Hagrig le había regalado, pasó volando entre la mermelada y la azucarera y dejó caer un sobre en el plato de Harry Éste lo abrió de inmediato.

_Querido Harry_,

_Sé que tienes las tardes del viernes libres, así que ¿te gustaría venir a tomar una taza de té conmigo, a eso de las tres? Quiero que me cuentes todo lo de tu primera semana. Envíame la respuesta con Hedwig._

_Hagrid_

_(No te preocupes por Iktan, ya le he enviado el mensaje con Camil)._

Harry miró a su hermano, efectivamente, la lechuza de Iktan acababa de entregarle una nota. Tomó su amuleto y llamó a su hermano.

"_¿Iras con Hagrid?"_

"_Si, ¿y tú?"_

"_Igual"_

"_Nos vemos en clase de pociones, Yoltic. Cuídate"_

"_Tú igual"_

"_Adiós"_

Harry tomó su pluma y contestó: _"Sí, gracias, nos veremos más tarde"_, en la parte de atrás de la nota, y la envió con _Hedwig_.

Las clases de Pociones se daban abajo, en un calabozo. Hacía mucho más frío allí que arriba, en la parte principal del castillo, y habría sido igualmente tétrico sin todos aquellos animales conservados, flotando en frascos de vidrio, por todas las paredes.

Snape, como Flitwick, comenzó la clase pasando lista y, como Flitwick, se detuvo ante el nombre de Harry

—Ah, sí —murmuró—. Harry Potter. Nuestra nueva... celebridad.

—Lo he dicho miles de veces, profesor —dijo el aludido poniéndose de pie. —No soy Harry Potter, ya no lo soy. Mi nombre es Yoltic Quetzalcóatl, hijo del tlatoani de Tollan.

Todo el salón ahogo un gemino. Snape lo miró. Sus ojos eran tan negros como los de Hagrid, pero no tenían nada de su calidez. Eran fríos y vacíos y hacían pensar en túneles oscuros, pero Harry no le tenía miedo, ya se había enfrentado seres tan oscuros y malignos que un simple profesor no iba a ser capaz de intimidarlo.

Snape regresó su atención a la lista y continuó, ignorando a Harry (para sorpresa de los presentes).

—Ustedes están aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones —comenzó. Hablaba casi en un susurro, pero se le entendía todo. Como la profesora McGonagall, Snape tenía el don de mantener a la clase en silencio, sin ningún esfuerzo—. Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de ustedes dudaran que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguen a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos. Puedo enseñarles cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte... si son algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar.

Más silencio siguió a aquel pequeño discurso. Harry e Iktan sonrieron, el profesor prácticamente los estaba retando y ellos, con mucho gusto lo aceptaban. Hermione Granger estaba sentada en el borde de la silla, y parecía desesperada por empezar a demostrar que ella no era un alcornoque.

—¡Potter! —dijo de pronto Snape—. ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?

—Mi apellido es Quetzalcóatl —contestó Harry la pregunta entre dientes, molesto por ser llamado Potter otra vez.

Los labios de Snape, parecía molesto por la respuesta correcta. La clase terminó después de un tiempo y los alumnos se enfilaron para subir las escaleras y salir de las mazmorras.

—No puedo evitar comparar a ese tipo con el consejero de padre —comentó Iktan a Harry y él asintió con la cabeza. Snape le había quitado tres puntos al mayor, simplemente por haber estornudado. —Espero que padre no se entere de lo sucedido.

—Anímense —dijo Ron al alcanzarlos—. Snape siempre le quitaba puntos a Fred y a George. ¿Puedo ir a ver a Hagrid con ustedes?

Harry negó con la cabeza, había cosas que él e Iktan tenían que hablar con Hagrig y no necesitaban de un extraño que anduviera metiendo sus narices donde nadie lo llamaba.

_Continuará…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No culpen a Iktan por haber quedado en Gryffindor T.T Me parecía una buena idea hacer que los dos fueran a casas distintas y así, sus lazos se fortalecieran


	5. Lecciones de vuelo

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, sino a su autora J. K. Rowling, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: SiriusxOC, Harryx¿? (por el momento)

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, semi AU, Lemon, fantasía, gore, tortura y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**La historia no contada**

**Capítulo 05.- Lecciones de vuelo**

Iktan y Harry salieron del castillo cinco minutos antes de las tres y cruzaron los terrenos que lo rodeaban. Hagrid vivía en una pequeña casa de madera, en el borde del bosque prohibido. Una ballesta y un par de botas de goma estaban al lado de la puerta delantera. Cuando Harry llamó a la puerta, oyeron unos frenéticos rasguños y varios ladridos. Luego se oyó la voz de Hagrid, diciendo:

—Atrás, _Fang_, atrás.

La gran cara peluda de Hagrid apareció al abrirse la puerta.

—Entren —dijo— Atrás, _Fang_.

Los dejó entrar, tirando del collar de un imponente perro negro. Había una sola estancia. Del techo colgaban jamones y faisanes, una cazuela de cobre hervía en el fuego y en un rincón había una cama enorme con una manta hecha de remiendos.

—Están en su casa —dijo Hagrid, soltando a _Fang_, que se lanzó contra Iktan y comenzó a lamerle el rostro. Como Hagrid, _Fang _era evidentemente mucho menos feroz de lo que parecía.

Hagrid, sirviendo el té y pedazos de pastel.

El pastel casi les rompió los dientes, pero Harry e Iktan fingieron que les gustaba, mientras le contaban a Hagrid todo lo referente a sus primeras clases. _Fang _tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre la rodilla de Harry y babeaba sobre su túnica.

Harry le contó a Hagrid lo de la clase de Snape e Iktan los puntos que le quitó tan sólo por estornudar.

—Parece como si odiara el nombre de Harry Potter.

—¡Tonterías! —dijo Hagrid—. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

Sin embargo, los hermanos no podían dejar de pensar en que Hagrid había mirado hacia otro lado cuando dijo aquello.

—¿Y cómo está su padre? —preguntó Hagrid a Iktan—. Supongo que ya habrá regresado a Tollan.

Ambos se dieron cuenta que Hagrid estaba cambiando de tema a propósito. Iktan decidió seguir la corriente, Harry miró e la mesa, había un recorte de periódico. Era de _El Profeta_.

RECIENTE ASALTO EN GRINGOTTS

_Continúan las investigaciones del asalto que tuvo lugar en Gringotts el 31 de julio. Se cree que se debe al trabajo de magos y brujas oscuros. Los gnomos de Gringotts insisten en que no se han llevado nada. La cámara que se registró había sido vaciada el mismo día. _

"_Pero no vamos a decirles qué había allí, así que mantengan las narices fuera de esto, si saben lo que les conviene", declaró esta tarde un gnomo portavoz de Gringotts._

Harry recordó que Ron les había contado en el tren que alguien había tratado de robar en Gringotts, pero no mencionó fecha.

—¡Hagrid! —dijo Harry—. ¡Ese robo en Gringotts sucedió el día en qué padre, Iktan y yo hicimos las compras! ¡Pudo haber sucedido mientras estábamos allí!

Aquella vez no tuvo dudas: Hagrid decididamente evitó su mirada. Gruñó y les ofreció más pastel. Harry volvió a leer la nota. "La cámara que se registró había sido vaciada aquel mismo día."

—Hagrid. Tú conoces a nuestro padre desde que él iba en Slytherin, ¿no? —le preguntó Iktan en vista de que no podrían sacarle información alguna sobre el robo.

—Sí —respondió confundido por la pregunta.

—Entonces, tú sabrás la identidad de nuestro otro padre —Hagrid comenzó a ponerse nervioso. —Lo preguntare de otra manera —dijo Iktan al notar el nerviosismo del semi gigante —: ¿Eres nuestro otro padre?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry e Iktan regresaban al castillo para cenar; Hagrid no les había dicho que él no era su otro padre, pero era obvio para ambos que ocultaba algo. Los dos hermanos se juraron que lo averiguarían tan pronto les fuera posible.

Harry nunca había creído que pudiera existir un chico al que detestara más que a Tleyotl, pero eso era antes de haber conocido a Draco Malfoy. Un noble no podía ser arrogante, como lo era ese chico y mucho menos hablador.

Iktan se lamentaba que Slytherin y Gryffindor sólo compartieran la clase de pociones; cuando se enteró que el siguiente jueves tomaría tomarían la clase de vuelo, juntos, no pudo ocultar su alegría.

—Espero no hacer el ridículo —dijo Iktan en tono casual. Deseaba aprender a volar en escoba, pero le preocupaba cometer un error y ser la deshonra de su familia.

—No sabes aún si vas a hacerlo —dijo razonablemente Ron—. De todos modos, sé que Malfoy siempre habla de lo bueno que es en _quidditch_, pero seguro que es pura palabrería.

La verdad es que Malfoy hablaba mucho sobre volar. Se quejaba en voz alta porque los de primer año nunca estaban en los equipos de _quidditch _y contaba largas y jactanciosas historias, que siempre acababan con él escapando de helicópteros pilotados por _muggles_. Pero no era el único: por la forma de hablar de Seamus Finnigan, parecía que había pasado toda la infancia volando por el campo con su escoba. Hasta Ron podía contar a quien quisiera oírlo que una vez casi había chocado contra un planeador con la vieja escoba de Charles. Todos los que procedían de familias de magos hablaban constantemente de _quidditch_. Ron ya había tenido una gran discusión con Dean Thomas, que compartía el dormitorio con ellos, sobre fútbol. Ron no podía ver qué tenía de excitante un juego con una sola pelota, donde nadie podía volar. Iktan había descubierto a Ron tratando de animar un cartel de Dean en que aparecía el equipo de fútbol de West Ham, para hacer que los jugadores se movieran.

Neville no había tenido una escoba en toda su vida, porque su abuela no se lo permitía. Quizás, ella había actuado correctamente, dado que Neville se las ingeniaba para tener un número extraordinario de accidentes, incluso con los dos pies en tierra.

Hermione Granger estaba casi tan nerviosa como Neville con el tema del vuelo. Eso era algo que no se podía aprender de memoria en los libros, aunque lo había intentado. En el desayuno del jueves, aburrió a todos con estúpidas notas sobre el vuelo que había encontrado en un libro de la biblioteca, llamado _Quidditch a través de los tiempos_. Neville estaba pendiente de cada palabra, desesperado por encontrar algo que lo ayudara más tarde con su escoba, pero todos los demás se alegraron mucho cuando la lectura de Hermione fue interrumpida por la llegada del correo.

La lechuza de Malfoy siempre le llevaba de su casa paquetes con golosinas, que el muchacho abría con perversa satisfacción en la mesa de Slytherin. Un lechuzón entregó a Neville un paquetito de parte de su abuela. Lo abrió excitado y les enseñó una bola de cristal, del tamaño de una gran canica, que parecía llena de humo blanco.

—¡Es una Recordadora! —explicó—. La abuela sabe que olvido cosas y esto te dice si hay algo que se te ha olvidado de hacer. Miren, uno la sujeta así, con fuerza, y si se vuelve roja... oh... —se puso pálido, porque la Recordadora súbitamente se tiñó de un brillo escarlata—... es que has olvidado algo...

Neville estaba tratando de recordar qué era lo que había olvidado, cuando Draco que pasaba al lado de la mesa de Gryffindor; le quitó la Recordadora de las manos. Ron saltó de su asiento. En realidad, deseaba tener un motivo para pelearse con Malfoy, pero la profesora McGonagall, que detectaba problemas más rápido que ningún otro profesor del colegio, ya estaba allí.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Malfoy me ha quitado mi Recordadora, profesora.

Con aire ceñudo, Malfoy dejó rápidamente la Recordadora sobre la mesa.

—Sólo la miraba —dijo, y se alejó, seguido por Crabbe y Goyle.

—Es una desgracia para la nobleza de su país —comentó Harry mientras jugaba con su tenedor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bajaron corriendo los escalones delanteros, hacia el parque, para asistir a su primera clase de vuelo. Era un día claro y ventoso. La hierba se agitaba bajo sus pies mientras marchaban por el terreno inclinado en dirección a un prado que estaba al otro lado del bosque prohibido, cuyos árboles se agitaban tenebrosamente en la distancia.

Los Slytherins ya estaban allí, y también las veinte escobas, cuidadosamente alineadas en el suelo. Harry e Iktan habían oído a Fred y a George Weasley quejarse de las escobas del colegio, diciendo que algunas comenzaban a vibrar si uno volaba muy alto, o que siempre volaban ligeramente torcidas hacia la izquierda. Entonces llegó la profesora, la señora Hooch. Era baja, de pelo canoso y ojos amarillos como los de un halcón.

—Bueno ¿qué están esperando? —bramó—. Cada uno al lado de una escoba. Vamos, rápido.

Harry miró su escoba. Era vieja y algunas de las ramitas de paja sobresalían formando ángulos extraños.

—Extiendan la mano derecha sobre la escoba —les indicó la señora Hooch— y digan: arriba.

—¡ARRIBA! —gritaron todos.

La escoba de Harry saltó de inmediato en sus manos, pero fue uno de los pocos que lo consiguió. La de Hermione Granger no hizo más que rodar por el suelo y la de Neville no se movió en absoluto. "Tal parece que las escobas saben —como animales —, cuándo tienes miedo", pensó Harry, y había un temblor en la voz de Neville que indicaba, claramente, que deseaba mantener sus pies en la tierra.

Luego, la señora Hooch les enseñó cómo montarse en la escoba, sin deslizarse hasta la punta, y recorrió la fila, corrigiéndoles la forma de sujetarla. Harry, Iktan y Ron se alegraron muchísimo cuando la profesora dijo a Malfoy que lo había estado haciendo mal durante todos esos años.

—Ahora, cuando haga sonar mi silbato, dan una fuerte patada —dijo la señora Hooch—. Mantened las escobas firmes, elévense un metro o dos y luego inclínense suavemente. Preparados... tres... dos...

Pero Neville, nervioso y temeroso de quedarse en tierra, dio la patada antes de que sonara el silbato.

—¡Vuelve, muchacho! —gritó, pero Neville subía en línea recta, como el corcho de una botella... Cuatro metros... seis metros... Harry le vio la cara pálida y asustada, mirando hacia el terreno que se alejaba, lo vio jadear; deslizarse hacia un lado de la escoba y… BUM... Un ruido horrible y Neville quedó tirado en la hierba. Su escoba seguía subiendo, cada vez más alto, hasta que comenzó a torcer hacia el bosque prohibido y desapareció de la vista.

La señora Hooch se inclinó sobre Neville, con el rostro tan blanco como el del chico.

—La muñeca fracturada —la oyó murmurar Harry—. Vamos, muchacho... Está bien... A levantarse.

Se volvió hacia el resto de la clase.

—No deben moverse mientras llevo a este chico a la enfermería. Dejen las escobas donde están o estarán fuera de Hogwarts más rápido de lo que tardan en decir _quidditch_. Vamos, hijo.

Neville, con la cara surcada de lágrimas y agarrándose la muñeca, cojeaba al lado de la señora Hooch, que lo sostenía.

Casi antes de que pudieran marcharse, Malfoy ya se estaba riendo a carcajadas.

—¿Han visto la cara de ese gran zoquete?

La mayoría de Slytherins le hicieron coro. Harry rodó los ojos; Draco era tan infantil que le provocaba nauseas.

—¡Cierra la boca, Malfoy! —dijo Parvati Patil en tono cortante.

—Oh, ¿estás enamorada de Longbottom? —dijo Pansy Parkinson, una chica de Slytherin de rostro duro. —Nunca pensé que te podían gustar los gorditos llorones, Parvati.

—¡Miren! —dijo Malfoy, agachándose y recogiendo algo de la hierba—. Es esa cosa estúpida que le mandó la abuela a Longbottom.

La Recordadora brillaba al sol cuando la cogió.

—Trae eso aquí, Malfoy —dijo Harry con calma. Todos dejaron de hablar para observarlos. —Deja de comportarte como un escuincle molesto y mimado.

Malfoy sonrió con malignidad.

—Creo que voy a dejarla en algún sitio para que Longbottom la busque... ¿Qué les parece... en la copa de un árbol?

—¡Tráela aquí! —rugió Iktan, sorprendiendo a Harry, pues su hermano no era de los que alzaban la voz, pero Malfoy había subido a su escoba y se alejaba. No había mentido, sabía volar. Desde las ramas más altas de un roble lo llamó:

—¡Ven a buscarla, Quetzalcóatl!

Harry miró a su hermano tomar su escoba y lo imitó (de ninguna forma pensaba dejarlo solo).

—¡No! —gritó Hermione Granger—. La señora Hooch dijo que no nos moviéramos. Nos van a meter en un lío.

Los hermanos no le hicieron caso. Se montaron en sus escobas, pegaron una fuerte patada y subieron. El aire agitaba sus cabellos y sus túnicas, silbando tras ellos y, en un relámpago de feroz alegría.

—Esto es mejor que volar en alebrijes —dijo Iktan sonriendo. Harry asintió con la cabeza. Era fácil, era maravilloso. Comenzaron a volar más alto, y oyeron los gritos y gemidos de las chicas que los miraban desde abajo, y una exclamación admirada de Ron.

Dirigieron sus escobas para enfrentarse a Malfoy en el aire. Éste los miró asombrado.

—¡Déjala! —gritó Harry—, ¡o te bajaré de esa escoba!

—Hazlo o de lo contrario, te arrancaremos el corazón y nos lo comeremos en la cena —lo amenazó Iktan.

—Ah, ¿sí? —dijo Malfoy, tratando de burlarse, pero con tono preocupado. Un escalofrió le recorrió la columna; ambos hermanos lo miraban con un brillo casi demoniaco en sus ojos.

—Yoltic —Harry asintió con la cabeza; de alguna manera, sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Se inclinó hacia delante, cogió la escoba con las dos manos y se lanzó sobre Malfoy como una jabalina. Draco pudo apartarse justo a tiempo y a penas y pudo esquivar a Iktan, Harry dio la vuelta y mantuvo firme la escoba. Abajo, algunos aplaudían.

—Aquí no están Crabbe y Goyle para salvarte, Malfoy —exclamó Iktan. Parecía que Draco también lo había pensado.

—¡Atrápenla si puedes, entonces! —gritó. Giró la bola de cristal hacia arriba y bajó a tierra con su escoba.

Itkan fue el primero en reaccionar; Harry vio, como si fuera a cámara lenta, que su hermano iba por la bola que se elevaba en el aire y luego comenzaba a caer. Después le siguió él. Al momento siguiente, estaban ganando velocidad en la caída, persiguiendo la bola, con el viento silbándoles en sus orejas mezclándose con los gritos de los que miraban.

Extendieron las manos al mismo tiempo y, a unos metros del suelo, la atrapó, justo a tiempo para enderezar sus escobas y descender suavemente sobre la hierba, con la Recordadora a salvo.

—Harry Potter

—¡Iktan Quetzalcóatl!

Sus corazones latieron más rápido que nunca. McGonagall y Snape corrían hacia ellos. Ambos hermanos se miraron entre sí, dándose las manos.

—Acompáñeme Potter —dijo Snape con ese tono frío e inflexible que poseía. Harry asintió con la cabeza y fue tras el profesor que ya comenzaba a alejarse.

—Nunca... en todo mis años en Hogwarts...

La profesora McGonagall estaba casi muda de la impresión, y sus gafas centelleaban de furia.

—¿Cómo te has atrevido...? Has podido romperte el cuello...

—No fue culpa de él, profesora...

—Silencio, Parvati.

—Pero Malfoy…

—Ya es suficiente, Weasley. Iktan Quetzalcóatl, ven conmigo.

En aquel momento, Iktan pudo ver el aire triunfal de Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, mientras andaba tras la profesora McGonagall, de vuelta al castillo. Se irguió demostrando su orgullo como príncipe. Si lo iban a expulsar, se mantendría con la dignidad propia de su estirpe.

El profesor Snape andaba muy rápido, sin siquiera mirar a Harry. Tenía que correr para alcanzarlo. Esta vez sí que lo había hecho. No había durado ni dos semanas. En diez minutos estaría haciendo su maleta. ¿Qué diría su padre cuando lo vieran llegar a la puerta del palacio? Seguramente lo verían como la deshonra de la familia real y lo declararían un parea; poco después, terminaría siendo sacrificado.

Subieron por los peldaños delanteros y después por la escalera de mármol. El profesor seguía sin hablar. Abría puertas y andaba por los pasillos, con Harry corriendo tristemente tras ella. Tal vez lo llevaba ante Dumbledore. Pensó en Hagrid, expulsado, pero con permiso para quedarse como guardabosque. Quizá podría ser el ayudante de Hagrid. Se le revolvió el estómago al imaginarse observando a los otros convirtiéndose en magos, mientras él andaba por ahí, llevando la bolsa de Hagrid.

Snape se detuvo ante un aula. Abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

—Discúlpeme, profesor Flitwick. ¿Puedo llevarme a Flint un momento?

"¿Flint? —pensó Harry aterrado—. ¿Flint sería el encargado de aplicar los castigos físicos?"

Pero Flint era sólo un muchacho alto, y relativamente musculoso. Él tenía dientes grandes, ojos grises, y pelo grueso y negro de quinto año, que salió de la clase de Flitwick con aire confundido.

—Síganme los dos —dijo el profesor Snape. Avanzaron por el pasillo, Flint mirando a Harry con curiosidad.

—Aquí.

Snape señaló un aula en la que sólo estaba Peeves, ocupado en escribir groserías en la pizarra.

—¡Largo, Peeves! —dijo Snape en tono frío. Peeves tiró la tiza en un cubo y se marchó maldiciendo. El profesor, cerró la puerta y se volvió para encararse con los muchachos.

—Potter, éste es Marcus Flint. Flint, te he encontrado un buscador.

La expresión de intriga de Flint se convirtió en deleite.

—¿Está seguro, profesor?

—Totalmente —dijo Snape—. Este chico tiene un talento natural. Nunca vi nada parecido. ¿Ésta ha sido tu primera vez con la escoba, Potter?

—Me apellido Quetzalcóatl —respondió Harry cruzándose de brazos, pero asintió con la cabeza. —He volado en alebrijes, pero es la primera vez que lo hago en una escoba. —ahora estaba más tranquilo, pues parecía que no lo iban a expulsar.

—Atrapó esa cosa con la mano, después de un vuelo de quince metros —explicó el profesor a Flint—. Ni un rasguño. Terence Higgs no lo habría hecho mejor.

Flint parecía pensar que todos sus sueños se habían hecho realidad.

—¿Alguna vez has visto un partido de _quidditch_, Potter? —preguntó excitado.

—Flint es el capitán del equipo de Slytherin —aclaró el profesor Snape.

—Y tiene el cuerpo indicado para ser buscador —dijo Flint, paseando alrededor de Harry y observándolo con atención—. Ligero, veloz... Vamos a tener que darle una escoba decente, profesor, una Nimbus 2.000 o una Cleansweep 7.

—Hablaré con el profesor Dumbledore para ver si podemos suspender la regla del primer año. Seguramente McGonagall hará lo mismo para que Iktan Quetzalcóatl sea parte de su equipo. Nos hemos mantenido invictos y debemos seguir así.

Snape miró a Harry detenidamente.

—Quiero oír que te entrenas mucho, Potter, o cambiaré de idea sobre tu castigo. —Harry rodo los ojos, pero no corrigió al profesor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

—¿Lo dicen enserio? —dijo Ron sorprendido. Ambos hermanos se encontraban en los jardines del colegio, sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol, junto a Ron.

—Ninguno de los dos bromea —respondió Harry en tono molesto.

—¿Buscador? —dijo—. Pero los de primer año nunca... Serían los dos jugadores más joven en...

—Un siglo —terminó Iktan encogiéndose de hombros —. Wood me lo dijo.

Ron estaba tan sorprendido e impresionado que se quedó mirándolos boquiabierto.

—Tengo que empezar a entrenarme la semana que viene —dijo Harry.

—Yo igual —dijo Iktan y miró a Ron. —No se lo digas a nadie, Wood quiere mantenerlo en secreto.

—Lo mismo Flint.

A pesar de que ninguno de los dos lo demostrara; estaban preocupados, pues significaba que tendrían que competir entre ellos, algo que no deseaban hacer, pero que sabían que no podían evitar.

_Continuará… _


	6. Nueva amiga

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, sino a su autora J. K. Rowling, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: SiriusxOC, Harryx¿? (por el momento)

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, semi AU, Lemon, fantasía, gore, tortura y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**La historia no contada**

**Capítulo 06.-Nueva amiga**

Mientras las lechuzas volaban por el Gran Comedor, como de costumbre, la atención de todos se fijó de inmediato en dos paquetes largos y delgados, que llevaban cuatro águilas. Harry estaba tan interesado como los demás en ver qué contenía, y se sorprendió mucho cuando dos de las aves bajaron y dejaron uno de los paquetes frente a él, las otras hicieron lo mismo, pero con Iktan; los envoltorios tenían una carta sujeta con listón rojo.

Harry abrió el sobre para leer primero la carta y fue una suerte, porque decía:

Felicidades por entrar al equipo, estoy orgulloso de los dos.

Les envió una nueva Nimbus 2.000, se lo han ganado.

P.D. Vuelvan a romper las reglas y los enviare Mictlantecuhtli, mas rápido de lo que pueden decir _Ocelotl_.

Tonalli, Tlatoani de Tollan.

Harry miró a su hermano, quien estaba junto a Ron, que parecía estar enfrascado en un monólogo. Frunció el ceño, detestaba que ese pelirrojo estuviera tan cerca de Iktan y que éste pareciera no molestarle su presencia.

—¡Una Nimbus 2.000! —dijo Pansy Parkinson; era una chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes con la que Harry había entablado una especie de amistad. La joven le había quitado la carta de las manos para leerla —¿Qué es Mictlatectli?

— Mictlantecuhtli. Es el Dios de la Muerte, Su Nombre en Náhuatl Significa, "Señor del Inframundo" —respondió guardando la carta en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Vaya, tu padre es algo… excesivo —dijo sonriendo nerviosa.

—Es un rey, después de todo —dijo Blaise Zabini quien, junto con Pansy, era el único a quien Harry le hablaba. —Supongo que tú hermano también recibió una.

—Eso supongo.

Iktan y Ron, salieron rápidamente del comedor para abrir el paquete en privado, antes de la primera clase, pero a mitad de camino se encontraron con Crabbe y Goyle, que les cerraban el camino. Malfoy le quitó el paquete a Ron y lo examinó.

—Es una escoba —dijo, devolviéndoselo bruscamente, con una mezcla de celos y rencor en su cara—. Esta vez lo has hecho, Quetzalcóatl. Los de primer año no tienen permiso para tener una.

Ron no pudo resistirse.

—No es ninguna escoba vieja —dijo—. Es una Nimbus 2.000. ¿Cuál dijiste que tenías en casa, Malfoy, una Comet 260? —Ron rió con aire burlón—. Las Comet parecen veloces, pero no tienen nada que hacer con las Nimbus.

—¿Qué sabes tú, Weasley, si no puedes comprar ni la mitad del palo? —replicó Malfoy—. Supongo que tú y tus hermanos tenéis que ir reuniendo la escoba ramita a ramita.

—¿Tan temprano molestas a mi hermano… Malfoy? —dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño, con él se encontraba Pansy y Blaise.

—Yoltic, puedo defenderme solo —dijo Iktan cruzándose de brazos y en tono serio. —Te sugeriría que no te rebajaras al nivel de éste individuo —Draco frunció el ceño y la risa mal contenida de Ron sólo serbia para hacerlo enojar; estaba a punto de contestar pero el profesor Flitwick apareció detrás de él

—No se estarán peleando, ¿verdad, chicos? —preguntó con voz chillona.

—A Potter y a Quetzalcóatl les han enviado una escoba, profesor —dijo rápidamente Malfoy.

—Sí, sí, está muy bien —respondió el profesor Flitwick, mirando radiante a Harry y a Iktan —. La profesora McGonagall me habló de las circunstancias especiales, de ambos. ¿Y qué modelos son?

—Nimbus 2.000, señor —dijo Harry, tratando de no reír ante la cara de horror de Draco.

—Y realmente es gracias a Malfoy que las tenemos —agregó Iktan con burla.

Harry se despidió de su hermano; ninguno de los dos quería llegar tarde a clases o estaban seguros que su padre cumpliría la promesa que les hizo.

—Bueno, es verdad —continuó Iktan cuando llegaron al final de la escalera de mármol—. Si él no hubiera robado la Recordadora de Neville, ni Yoltic ni yo estaríamos en el equipo...

—¿Así que crees que es un premio por quebrantar las reglas? —Se oyó una voz irritada a sus espaldas. Hermione subía la escalera, mirando con aire de desaprobación el paquete de Iktan.

—Pensaba que no nos hablabas —dijo Iktan.

—Sí, continúa así —dijo Ron—. Es mucho mejor para nosotros.

Hermione se alejó con la nariz hacia arriba.

En realidad, a ninguno de los dos hermanos le interesaban sus escobas, pero sus amigos no dejaron de molestarlos hasta que fue hora de subir a sus respectivas salas comunes.

—Es preciosa —dijo Blaise, cuando la escoba rodó sobre la colcha de la cama de Harry. Hasta el joven príncipe de Tollan, que no sabía nada sobre las diferencias en las escobas, pensó que parecía maravillosa. Pulida y brillante, con el mango de caoba, tenía una larga cola de ramitas rectas y, escrito en letras doradas: «Nimbus 2.000».

Las siguientes semanas, ambos hermanos se la pasaron entrenando con sus respectivos equipos. Tal vez fue porque estaba ocupado tres noches a la semana con las prácticas de _quidditch_, además de todo el trabajo del colegio, la razón por la que Iktan y Harry se sorprendieron al comprobar que ya llevaban dos meses en Hogwarts. Y comprobaron que su padre tenía razón cuando les decía que en Hogwarts, el tiempo pasa volando.

Sus clases, también, eran cada vez más interesantes, una vez aprendidos los principios básicos.

En la mañana de Halloween se despertaron con el delicioso aroma de calabaza asada flotando por todos los pasillos. Ambos hermanos estaban un poco tristes, pues en algunos días sería el día de muertos y no podrían celebrarlo. Pero la decepción se les paso rápido cuando el profesor Flitwick anunció en su clase de Encantamientos que pensaba que ya estaban listos para empezar a hacer volar objetos, algo que todos se morían por hacer; desde que vieron cómo hacía volar el sapo de Neville. El profesor Flitwick puso a la clase por parejas para que practicaran. La pareja de Iktan era Seamus Finnigan (lo que fue un alivio, porque Neville había tratado de llamar su atención). Ron, sin embargo, tuvo que trabajar con Hermione Granger. Era difícil decir quién estaba más enfadado de los dos. La muchacha no les hablaba desde el día en que los príncipes de Tollan recibieron sus escobas.

—Y ahora no se olviden de ese bonito movimiento de muñeca que hemos estado practicando —dijo con voz aguda el profesor; subido a sus libros, como de costumbre—. Agitar y golpear; recordad, agitar y golpear. Y pronunciar las palabras mágicas correctamente es muy importante también, no se olviden nunca del mago Baruffio, que dijo "ese" en lugar de "efe" y se encontró tirado en el suelo con un búfalo en el pecho.

Era muy difícil. Iktan y Seamus agitaron y golpearon, pero la pluma que debía volar hasta el techo no se movía del pupitre. Seamus se puso tan impaciente que la pinchó con su varita y le prendió fuego, e Iktan tuvo que apagarlo con su sombrero. Ron, en la mesa próxima, no estaba teniendo mucha más suerte.

—_¡Wingardium leviosa! _—gritó, agitando sus largos brazos como un molino.

—Lo estás diciendo mal. —Iktan oyó que Hermione lo reñía—. Es _Win-gar-dium levi-o-sa_, pronuncia _gar _más claro y más largo.

—Dilo, tú, entonces, si eres tan inteligente —dijo Ron con rabia.

Hermione se arremangó las mangas de su túnica, agitó la varita y dijo las palabras mágicas. La pluma se elevó del pupitre y llegó hasta más de un metro por encima de sus cabezas.

—¡Oh, bien hecho! —gritó el profesor Flitwick, aplaudiendo—. ¡Miren, Hermione Granger lo ha conseguido!

Al finalizar la clase, Ron estaba de muy mal humor.

—No es raro que nadie la aguante —dijo Ron, cuando se abrían paso en el pasillo—. Es una pesadilla, te lo digo en serio.

Alguien chocó contra Iktan. Era Hermione; pudo ver su cara y le sorprendió ver que estaba llorando.

—Creo que te ha oído.

—¿Y qué? —dijo Ron, aunque parecía un poco incómodo—. Ya debe de haberse dado cuenta de que no tiene amigos.

—Aún así. No es correcto de un guerrero u hombre de honor se expresarse mal de una dama —Ron dejó escapar un ligero suspiro.

Hermione no apareció en la clase siguiente y no la vieron en toda la tarde. De camino a la fiesta de Halloween, Iktan y Ron oyeron a dos chicas decir que Hermione estaba llorando en el cuarto de baño de las niñas y que deseaba que la dejaran sola. Ron pareció más molesto aún, pero un momento más tarde habían entrado en el Gran Comedor; donde las decoraciones les hicieron olvidar a Hermione.

Mil murciélagos aleteaban desde las paredes y el techo, mientras que otro millar más pasaba entre las mesas, como nubes negras, haciendo temblar las velas de las calabazas. El festín apareció de pronto en los platos dorados, como había ocurrido en el banquete de principio de año.

Harry se estaba sirviendo una pierna de pollo, cuando el profesor Quirrell llegó rápidamente al comedor; con el turbante torcido y cara de terror. Todos lo contemplaron mientras se acercaba al profesor Dumbledore, se apoyaba sobre la mesa y jadeaba:

—Un trol... en las mazmorras... Pensé que debía saberlo.

Y se desplomó en el suelo.

Se produjo un tumulto. Para que se hiciera el silencio, el profesor Dumbledore tuvo que hacer salir varios fuegos artificiales de su varita.

—Prefectos —exclamó—, conduzcan a sus grupos a los dormitorios, de inmediato.

Los responsables de cada casa, comenzaron a dar órdenes para llevar a sus salas comunes.

—¿Cómo ha podido entrar aquí un trol? —preguntó Harry, acercándose a Iktan.

—No tengo ni idea, parece ser que son realmente estúpidos —dijo Ron—. Tal vez Peeves lo dejó entrar; como broma de Halloween.

Pasaron entre varios grupos de alumnos que corrían en distintas direcciones.

Mientras se abrían camino entre un tumulto de confundidos Hufflepuffs, Harry súbitamente se aferró al brazo de Iktan.

—¡Acabo de acordarme... Hermione! —exclamó Iktan.

—¿Qué pasa con ella? —le preguntó Harry

—No sabe nada del trol.

Ron se mordió el labio.

—Oh, bueno —dijo Ron enfadado—. Pero que Percy no nos vea.

—Si quieres, puedes irte a tu sala común —le dijo Iktan a Harry, quien negó con la cabeza. No pensaba dejar a su hermano; si en realdad había un trol, lo más seguro era que podría haber un enfrentamiento y no podía permitir que su hermano peleara solo.

Se agacharon y se mezclaron con los Hufflepuffs que iban hacia el otro lado, se deslizaron por un pasillo desierto y corrieron hacia el cuarto de baño de las niñas.

Acababan de doblar una esquina cuando oyeron pasos rápidos a sus espaldas.

—¡Percy! —susurró Ron, empujando a Harry y a Iktan detrás de un gran buitre de piedra.

Sin embargo, al mirar; no vieron a Percy, sino a Snape. Cruzó el pasillo y desapareció de la vista.

—¿Qué es lo que está haciendo? —murmuró Harry—. ¿Por qué no está en las mazmorras, con el resto de los profesores?

—No tengo la menor idea.

Lo más silenciosamente posible, se arrastraron por el otro pasillo, detrás de los pasos apagados del profesor.

—Se dirige al tercer piso —dijo Harry, pero Ron levantó la mano.

—¿No sienten un olor raro?

Los dos hermanos olfatearon y un aroma especial llegó a su nariz, una mezcla de calcetines sucios y baño público que nadie limpia. Y lo oyeron, un gruñido y las pisadas inseguras de unos pies gigantescos. Ron señaló al fondo del pasillo, a la izquierda. Algo enorme se movía hacia ellos. Se ocultaron en las sombras y lo vieron surgir a la luz de la luna.

Era una visión horrible. Más de tres metros y medio de alto y tenía la piel de color gris piedra, un descomunal cuerpo deforme y una pequeña cabeza pelada. Tenía piernas cortas, gruesas como troncos de árbol, y pies achatados y deformes. El olor que despedía era increíble. Llevaba un gran bastón de madera que arrastraba por el suelo, porque sus brazos eran muy largos.

El monstruo se detuvo en una puerta y miró hacia el interior. Agitó sus largas orejas, tomando decisiones con su minúsculo cerebro, y luego entró lentamente en la habitación.

—La llave está en la cerradura —susurró Harry—. Podemos encerrarlo allí.

—Buena idea —respondió Iktan sonriendo de lado; la verdad es que aquella criatura le recordaba a las creaciones que su maestro usaba para entrenarlos.

Se acercaron hacia la puerta abierta con la boca seca, rezando para que el trol no decidiera salir. De un gran salto, Harry pudo empujar la puerta y echarle la llave.

—¡Sí!

Animados con la victoria, comenzaron a correr por el pasillo para volver, pero al llegar a la esquina oyeron algo que hizo que sus corazones se detuvieran: un grito agudo y aterrorizado, que procedía del lugar que acababan de cerrar con llave.

—Oh, no —dijo Ron, tan pálido como el Barón Sanguinario.

—¡Es el cuarto de baño de las chicas! —bufó Harry.

—¡Hermione! —dijeron Iktan y Ron al unísono.

Ambos hermanos volvieron a toda velocidad hasta la puerta y dieron la vuelta a la llave, resoplando de miedo. Harry empujó la puerta y entraron corriendo.

Hermione Granger estaba agazapada contra la pared opuesta, con aspecto de estar a punto de desmayarse. El personaje deforme avanzaba hacia ella, chocando contra los lavamanos.

—¡Yoltic! —Harry asintió. Tirando de un grifo, lo arrojó con toda su fuerza contra la pared.

El trol se detuvo a pocos pasos de Hermione. Se balanceó, parpadeando con aire estúpido, para ver quién había hecho aquel ruido. Sus ojitos malignos detectaron a Harry. Vaciló y luego se abalanzó sobre él, levantando su bastón.

—¡Eh, cerebro de guisante! —gritó Ron desde el otro extremo, tirándole una cañería de metal. El ser deforme no pareció notar que la cañería lo golpeaba en la espalda, pero sí oyó el aullido y se detuvo otra vez, volviendo su horrible hocico hacia Ron y dando tiempo a Iktan para correr.

—¡Vamos, corre, corre! —Iktan tomó la mano de Hermione, tratando de empujarla hacia la puerta, pero la niña no se podía mover. Seguía agazapada contra la pared, con la boca abierta de miedo.

Los gritos y los golpes parecían haber enloquecido al trol. Se volvió y se enfrentó con Ron, que estaba más cerca y no tenía manera de escapar.

—Maldita sea —Entonces Iktan corrió, dando un gran salto y se colgó, por detrás, del cuello de aquel monstruo. La atroz criatura no se daba cuenta de que el chico colgaba de su espalda, pero hasta un ser así podía sentirlo si uno le clavaba un palito de madera en la nariz, Harry le siguió poco después, introducido en el otro orificio nasal del trol.

Chillando de dolor; el trol se agitó y sacudió su bastón, con Harry e Iktan colgado de su cuello y luchando por sus vidas. En cualquier momento el monstruo los destrozaría, o les daría un golpe terrible con el bastón.

Hermione estaba tirada en el suelo, aterrorizada. Ron empuñó su propia varita, sin saber qué iba a hacer; y se oyó gritar el primer hechizo que se le ocurrió:

—¡Wingardium leviosa!

El bastón salió volando de las manos del trol, se elevó, muy arriba, y luego dio la vuelta y se dejó caer con fuerza sobre la cabeza de su dueño. El trol se balanceó y cayó boca abajo con un ruido que hizo temblar la habitación.

Los dos hermanos saltaron a tiempo para evitar ser aplastados por la enorme mole. Ron estaba allí, con la varita todavía levantada, contemplando su obra.

Hermione fue la que habló primero.

—¿Está... muerto?

—No lo creo —dijo Harry—. Supongo que está desmayado.

—Fue divertido —dijo Iktan sonriendo de lado —, hay que hacerlo otra vez.

Hermione y Ron lo miraron como si de pronto le hubiera crecido una nueva cabeza; por otro lado, Harry dejó escapar una pequeña risita. Se inclinó y retiró las varitas de la nariz del trol. Estaba cubierta por una gelatina gris.

—Puaj... qué asco.

Las limpió en la piel del trol.

Un súbito portazo y fuertes pisadas hicieron que los tres se sobresaltaran. No se habían dado cuenta de todo el ruido que habían hecho, pero, por supuesto, abajo debían haber oído los golpes y los gruñidos del trol. Un momento después, la profesora McGonagall entraba apresuradamente en la habitación, seguida por Snape y Quirrell, que cerraban la marcha. Quirrell dirigió una mirada al monstruo, se le escapó un gemido y se dejó caer en un inodoro, apretándose el pecho.

Snape se inclinó sobre el trol. La profesora McGonagall miraba a Ron, Harry e Iktan. Nunca la habían visto tan enfadada. Tenía los labios blancos. Las esperanzas de ganar cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor y Slytherin se desvanecieron rápidamente de la mente de los tres.

—¿En qué estaban pensando, por todos los cielos? —dijo la profesora McGonagall, con una furia helada. Harry miró a Iktan, ambos estaban seguros que su padre se enteraría de esto, y ahora sí cumpliría su promesa sobre de enviarlos a visitar al Señor de los Muertos—. Tienen suerte de que no los haya matado. ¿Por qué no estaban en los dormitorios?

Snape dirigió a Harry una mirada aguda e inquisidora. Harry la sostuvo, seguramente los iban a expulsar, pero el poco tiempo que le quedara en Hogwarts, demostraría su orgullo de príncipe.

Entonces, una vocecita surgió de las sombras.

—Por favor; profesora McGonagall... Me estaban buscando a mí.

—¡Hermione Granger!

Hermione finalmente se había puesto de pie.

—Yo vine a buscar al trol porque yo... yo pensé que podía vencerlo, porque, ya sabe, había leído mucho sobre el tema.

Ron dejó caer su varita. ¿Hermione Granger diciendo una mentira a su profesora?

—Si ellos no me hubieran encontrado, yo ahora estaría muerta. Harry e Iktan le clavaron sus varitas en la nariz y Ron lo hizo golpearse con su propio bastón. No tuvieron tiempo de ir a buscar ayuda. Estaba a punto de matarme cuando ellos llegaron.

Iktan y Ron trataron de no poner cara de asombro.

—Bueno... en ese caso —dijo la profesora McGonagall, contemplando a los cuatro niños—... Hermione Granger; eres una tonta. ¿Cómo creías que ibas a derrotar a un trol gigante tú sola?

Hermione bajó la cabeza. Iktan estaba mudo. Hermione era la última persona que haría algo contra las reglas, y allí estaba, fingiendo una infracción para librarlos a ellos del problema. Era como si Snape empezara a repartir golosinas o Draco se pusiera a besar a todos los hijos de muggles que encontrara en su camino.

—Hermione Granger, por esto Gryffindor perderá cinco puntos —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Estoy muy desilusionada por tu conducta. Si no te ha hecho daño, mejor que vuelvas a la torre Gryffindor. Los alumnos están terminando la fiesta en sus casas.

Hermione se marchó.

—Potter, ven conmigo —Harry rodo los ojos. Se despidió de su hermano con un asentimiento de cabeza y se fue con Snape.

La profesora McGonagall se volvió hacia Iktan y Ron.

—Bueno, sigo pensando que tuvieron suerte, pero no muchos de primer año podrían derrumbar a esta montaña. Han ganado cinco puntos cada uno para Gryffindor. El profesor Dumbledore será informado de esto. Pueden irse.

Salieron rápidamente y no hablaron hasta subir dos pisos. Era un alivio estar fuera del alcance del olor del trol, además del resto.

—Tendríamos que haber obtenido más de diez puntos —se quejó Ron.

—Cinco, querrás decir; una vez que se descuenten los de Hermione.

—Se portó muy bien al sacarnos de este lío —admitió Ron—. Claro que nosotros la salvamos.

—No habría necesitado que la salváramos si no hubiéramos encerrado esa cosa con ella —le recordó Iktan encogiéndose de hombros.

Habían llegado al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

—Hocico de cerdo —dijeron, y entraron.

La sala común estaba llena de gente y ruidos. Todos comían lo que les habían subido. Hermione, sin embargo, estaba sola, cerca de la puerta, esperándolos. Se produjo una pausa muy incómoda. Luego, sin mirarse, todos dieron: "Gracias" y corrieron a buscar platos para comer.

Pero desde aquel momento Hermione Granger se convirtió en su amiga. Hay algunas cosas que no se pueden compartir sin terminar unidos, y derrumbar un trol de tres metros y medio es una de esas cosas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tonalli caminaba entre dos Aurores. Se encontraban en la prisión más importante en la Inglaterra mágica: Azkaban. El soberano de Tollan estaba nervioso, pero como digno guerrero, no lo demostraba.

—Es aquí —habló uno de los hombres en tono parco. El otro lo despojó de su varita, capa y cualquier otra cosa que considerara peligroso. —Tendrá sólo minutos.

—Lo sé —respondió Tonalli altivo. Estaba molesto y asqueado; odiaba que las personas lo tocaran, él era un Tlatoani, la voz de los dioses y ningún ser inferior debía siquiera estar a un metro de él sin su consentimiento.

Ingresó a la celda, sin dejar en ningún momento el porte real. Unos ojos de miraba vacía se posó sobre él; era un hombre de rostro demacrado, los pómulos hundidos, la piel cerosa, dientes amarillos y el pelo largo y enmarañado, al igual que su barba, Tonalli pensó que parecía un cadáver.

—Namiktli —dijo Tonalli en su lengua materna. Por fin lo había encontrado, y por los dioses que haría hasta lo imposible para sacarlo de ahí. —En los líos que te metes, Tekpinyo.

El hombre, a penas y esbozó una débil sonrisa. Cerró los ojos, por primera vez, sintiéndose en paz.

_Contunuará…_


	7. Pasado y presente

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, sino a su autora J. K. Rowling, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: SiriusxOC, Harryx¿? (por el momento)

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, semi AU, Lemon, fantasía, gore, tortura y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**La historia no contada**

**Capítulo 07.- Pasado y presente**

[James Potter y Sirius Black se acaban de conocer y ya sentían que eran amigos de toda la vida. Ambos se encontraban solos en aquella cabina del expreso a Hogwarts. En un momento la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un niño de su edad; tenía la piel morena y el cabello amarrado en una coleta baja. Usaba ropas de las más finas que se pueden conseguir en el callejón Diagon.

Sobre su baúl llevaba una jaula de oro con un ave de plumaje multicolor. Un Slytherin en potencia, sin duda.

—¿Está ocupado? —preguntó señalando el asiento junto a Sirius. Ambos negaron con la cabeza y el recién llegado entró. Parecía tener problemas para acomodar su equipaje, por lo que James decidió ayudarlo.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que el tren comenzara su marcha. Ambos amigos se dedicaron a contemplar al joven en silencio.

—No sé en este país, pero en el mío es descortés mirar a la gente de ese modo —habló recién llegado.

—Lo sentimos, es que… —James no sabía cómo terminar la frase, no quiera sonar grosero.

—Es por mi apariencia y mi ropa —el niño no lo preguntaba, lo afirmaba —. Yo prefiero las cosas sencillas; pero Padre lo puso como condición. En cuanto a mi apariencia; soy extranjero, vengo de Tollan.

—Ya veo… eh, soy James Potter y él es mi amigo…

—Sirius Black.

—Mi nombre es Tonalli Yaxkin Quetzalcóatl. Decimo hijo del Tlatoani de Tollan —James le extendió la mano a modo de saludo, pero el moreno no le correspondió. Disculpa que no regrese la cortesía; tengo estrictamente prohibido tocar a las personas.

—Ni que te fueran a contagiar una enfermedad —dijo Sirius haciendo una mueca de desagrado; cada vez le gustaba menos el extranjero.

Tonalli sonrió con tristeza, algo que fue percibido por James.

—Me gustaría poder tocar a los demás, pero si lo hago… Xareni se lo dirá a Padre —explicó señalando al ave que los observaba atentamente.

Pasaron un largo rato hablando; tanto James como Sirius tenían curiosidad del origen de Tonalli, y la razón por la que éste se encontraba tan lejos de su país natal.

—¿A qué casa te gustaría ir? —le preguntó Sirius a Tonalli, quien se encogió de hombros.

—No estoy familiarizado, pero supongo que Gryffindor o Slytherin estarían bien.

—¿Slytherin? —tanto James como Sirius hicieron una mueca.

—Yo espero quedar en Gryffindor —Sirius asintió a lo dicho por James; seguramente, eso haría enfurecer a su madre].

Tonalli observó al desaliñado hombre que ahora dormía plácidamente en sus piernas. Seguramente era la primera vez en años que realmente se dejaba abandonaba en los brazos de Morfeo.

—Te juro, en el nombre de mis ancestros que te sacare de aquí —le aseguró Tonalli acariciando los enredados cabellos.

No había sido capaz de salvar a James y a Lily, ni a muchos otros de sus amigos, pero no iba a permitir que Sirius se pudriera en Azkaban.

Tonalli fue sacado bruscamente de sus pensamientos; el hombre comenzaba a despertar.

—¿Dormiste bien? —le preguntó Tonalli mientras Sirius se incorporaba.

—Si… yo lo…

—Olvídalo Canuto. Necesitabas descansar.

Tonalli sacó una pequeña canasta que fácilmente cabía en la palma de su mano; dio un suspiro, agradeciendo a los dioses que los Aurores solo le quitaran su varita y no se percataran de aquel objeto. Recitó unas cuantas palabras y la cesta se hizo grande, inmediatamente, un agradable olor escapó de él.

—Es tu comida favorita —Sirius le arrebató la canasta para devorar su contenido; en aquellos momentos le hubiera importado poco si fuesen los alimentos que mas odiaba. Ahora, ¡todo le ha gloria! —Tranquilo, come despacio, hay suficiente. —Pero Sirius no le hizo caso, al contrario; comía con mayor rapidez, hasta que terminó por atragantarse.

Tonalli, inmediatamente le pasó una botella con agua y le dio pequeños golpecitos en la espalda para ayudarlo.

—Gracias… —Tonalli lo contempló un momento.

—Sirius. No creo en nada de lo que el viejo y los demás me contaron sobre lo sucedido con James y Lily; sé que tú y Cornamenta eran como hermanos y que nunca lo lastimarías.

—Gracias por creerme —Sirius bajó la mirada. Realmente estaba agradecido que Tonalli no dudara de su inocencia.

—Perro idiota. Conozco tu estúpido sentido Gryffindor, cualquiera con dos dedos de frente sabría que eres incapaz de lastimar a tus amigos —Tonalli cruzó los brazos; estaba realmente furioso. —Lo que más me molesta es que te metieran aquí sin siquiera hacerte un juicio y Dumbledore no hubiese tenido "a. Encontrare al idiota que lo hizo y le sacaré el corazón para luego co… —no pudo terminar la frase pues Sirius lo había besado en los labios.

—Te ves tan sexy cuando te enojas —Tonalli se sonrojó. Le dio un golpe en la nuca al mago y se separo de él, molesto.

Se mantuvieron en silencio unos segundos hasta que Sirius habló nuevamente:

—Tonalli, necesito que me hagas un favor —el aludido lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Soy el Tlatoani de Tollan. No hago favores —el animago sonrió de medio lado, agradecido que ése hombre no hubiera cambiado a pesar de los años. —¿Qué quieres?

—Encuentra a Harry y llévatelo contigo —Tonalli le dedicó una mirada significativa antes de respóndele que ha tenido a su ahijado bajo su tutela desde que se enteró de lo sucedido; lo había llamado Yoltic para protegerlo de los posibles ataques mortifagos y que ahora estudiaba en Hogwarts junto a su hermano.

—¿Hermano? —aquella pregunta le ganó un fuerte golpe.

—Tu hijo, idiota —lo regañó Tonalli enojado. —Iktan, príncipe de Tollan.

Sirius bajó la cabeza; se sentía avergonzado. En verdad merecía estar en Azkaban, tal vez no había matado, pero que él se olvidara de su hijo no tenía perdón. Cerró los ojos; recordó aquel pequeño ser entre sus brazos, tan frágil y delicado.

—¿Cómo es él? —preguntó Sirius con la voz entrecortada. Tonalli le extendió una fotografía donde aparecía Iktan y Harry; la habían tomado el día que llegaron al Caldero Chorreante.

—Iktan es todo un Gryffindor, él y Yoltic están en el equipo de sus casas. —Sirius se sorprendió, los dos apenas eran de primero y ya estaban jugando quidditch.

—Deseo verlos pronto —Tonalli se quedó callado. Sirius era un real tonto, pero haría hasta lo imposible para que cumpliera su anhelo.

El animago se acercó al gobernante de Tollan y lo abrazó. Tonalli se dejó hacer; en esos momentos poco le importaba que Sirius oliera mal y estuviera sucio, sólo deseaba sentirlo cerca.

—Te juro por todos los dioses; te voy a sacar de aquí y hare pagar a los bastardos que te condenaron injustamente.

—Cállate y bésame —le ordenó Sirius antes de apoderarse de los labios de Tonalli.

Los Aurores regresaron poco después; la pareja tuvo que despedirse, pero ese día, el rey de Tonalli había decidido declararle la guerra a cualquiera que interpusiera entre Sirius y él y por todos sus ancestros que los haría pagar con sangre.

Fuera de los muros de Azkaban se encontraba un magnifico carruaje tirando por extraños animales que parecían ser una mezcla entre dragón y ave. Un hombre se encontraba acariciando a las bestias, al ver a Tonalli le hizo una reverencia y se apresuró a abrirle la puerta del carro.

—Mi señor.

—Llévame a al ministerio de magia —le ordenó Tonalli, el hombre asintió con la cabeza; algo había hecho enfurecer, eso sólo podía significar que iban a rodar cabezas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La mañana siguiente amaneció muy brillante y fría. El Gran Comedor estaba inundado por el delicioso aroma de las salchichas fritas y las alegres charlas de todos, que esperaban un buen partido de _quidditch_.

—Tienes que comer algo para el desayuno.

—No quiero nada.

—Aunque sea un pedazo de tostada —suplicó Pansy.

—No tengo hambre.

Harry se sentía muy mal. En cualquier momento echaría a andar hacia el terreno de juego donde se enfrentaría con su hermano.

—Tu hermano no va a alejarse de ti —dijo Blaise—. Es sólo un partido, no significa que tú y él deban dejar de hablarse.

—Gracias, Blaise —respondió Harry, observando cómo llenaba de salsa de tomate sus salchichas.

—¿Qué es lo que lees? —le preguntó Pansy a Theodore Nott, quien estaba sentado al lado de Harry. El chico tenía en sus manos una copia del Profeta donde hablaban sobre Sirius Black y la reapertura de su caso.

—Es Xareni —Harry había logrado ver el encabezado y la foto de una mujer de ropaje exótico.

—¿La conoces, Yoltic? —le preguntó Pansy llamando a Harry por su otro nombre. El aludido asintió con la cabeza.

—Es la tía de Padre.

—Se ve muy joven para ser tu tía abuela —comentó Nott. Harry asintió con la cabeza, la verdad era que ella seguía igual desde que tenía memoria.

—La princesa Xareni de Tollan ha pedido al ministerio de magia, abrir el caso de Sirius Black.

—¿Quién es Sirius Black? —preguntó Harry. Pansy fue quien le explicó que él era un asesino que había traicionado a los Potter y que por eso se encontraba en Azkaban.

Harry miró la fotografía mágica; Xareni odiaba a los extranjeros y siempre estuvo en desacuerdo con el gobierno de su padre, ¿Qué era lo que hacía en este país, tratando de liberar a un delincuente?

A la salida del gran comedor, Harry se encontró con Iktan, quien lucía serio, casi como si estuviese a punto de entrar en combate.

—Yoltic, esto es un simple juego; pase lo que pase seguiremos siendo tan unidos como siempre —sonrió. Harry asiente con la cabeza y abraza a su hermano. —Aun no ha llegado la hora en la que el venado y el jaguar deban luchar —agregó.

—Lo sé. Aunque eso no significa que no podamos darle al mundo un adelanto —ambos comenzaron a reír, felices de sus propias ocurrencias.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A las once de la mañana, todo el colegio parecía estar reunido alrededor del campo de _quidditch_. Muchos alumnos tenían prismáticos. Los asientos podían elevarse pero, incluso así, a veces era difícil ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

Ron y Hermione se reunieron con Seamus y Dean en la grada más alta. Para darle una sorpresa a Iktan, habían transformado en pancarta una de las sábanas que _Scabbers _había estropeado. Decía: "Quetzalcóatl; presidente", y Dean, que dibujaba bien, había trazado un gran león de Gryffindor. Luego Hermione hizo un pequeño hechizo y la pintura brillaba, cambiando de color.

Había algo que llamó la atención de todos los alumnos; ahí, junto a Dumbledore, se encontraba Tonalli, ataviado con una especie de diadema larga de oro y turquesa con plumas multicolores. Un sartal de cuentas de jade, turquesa y oro adornaba su cuello. El pectoral pendía como ornato sobre su orgulloso pecho. En los brazos llevaban brazaletes fabricados con mosaicos de turquesa y oro. El tlatoani lucia intimidante, como si un aura de fuego lo rodeara.

—Es guapo, pero da miedo —dijo una chica de Gryffindor que estaba sentada junto a Hermione.

—Y esas ropas, ¿habrá venido de un carnaval? —agregó Ron en tono de broma.

—Son tradicionales de Tollan; el Tlatoani debe vestirlas cada vez que va a visitar a un líder extranjero. El penacho es un tipo de corona.

—¿Eso quiere decir que es el rey? —preguntó Ron sorprendido y admirado.

Tollan había sido el primero en prestar ayuda al ministerio, gracias a ellos, los daños que la guerra contra Voldemort dejó no resultaron tantos y la Inglaterra mágica pudo reconstruirse en menos tiempo.

—Debe haber venido a ver jugar a Iktan y a Harry.

—¿Entonces es verdad que son príncipes? —preguntó Neville asombrado. Ron y Hermione asintieron con la cabeza.

Mientras tanto, en los vestuarios, Harry y el resto del equipo se estaban cambiando para ponerse las túnicas color esmeralda de _quidditch_.

Después de un discurso de su capitán, salieron del vestuario. Pisaron el terreno de juego entre vítores y aplausos.

La señora Hooch hacía de árbitro. Estaba en el centro del campo, esperando a los dos equipos, con su escoba en la mano.

—Bien, quiero un partido limpio y sin problemas, por parte de todos —dijo cuando estuvieron reunidos a su alrededor.

Harry notó que parecía dirigirse especialmente su capitán de Slytherin, Marcus Flint. Con el rabillo del ojo, vio el estandarte brillando sobre la muchedumbre:

"Quetzalcóatl; presidente". Miró a su hermano quien también se percató de la percatado de la manta, pero no fue dé lo único que se dieron cuenta. Su padre se encontraba presente; de pronto ese simple juego sin importancia

Ambos hermanos se miraron, sus ojos brillaban con la excitación previa a una batalla.

—Monten en sus escobas, por favor.

Tonalli contempló el campo con un dejo de aburrimiento, miró de reojo a Dumbledore y soltó un bufido.

—Harry e Iktan se ven entusiasmados, ¿no crees? —le preguntó el director.

—No molestes, viejo —le respondió Tonalli enojado. —Más te vale que después del juego me des las debidas explicaciones del porque mi esposo pisó Azkaban sin merecer un juicio y peor aún, pasando por alto su inmunidad diplomática.

—Sirius mató a James y a Lily…

—Eso no es verdad —el tlatoani estaba furioso por la sola insinuación e la supuesta culpabilidad de su pareja. —Sirius puede ser un idiota, testarudo, cabeza hueca, un romántico que raya en lo cursi; pero nunca sería un asesino —hizo una pausa y miró al director. —Mi esposo no es como yo, Dumbledore, y lo sabes.

Tonalli volvió a centrar su atención en el campo de juego al escuchar una exclamación de parte de los alumnos.

—¡Falta! —gritaron los Gryffindors.

La señora Hooch le gritó enfadada a Flint, y luego ordenó tiro libre para Gryffindor; en el poste de gol.

Abajo en las tribunas, Dean Thomas gritaba.

—¡Eh, árbitro! ¡Tarjeta roja!

—Esto no es el fútbol, Dean —le recordó Ron—. No se puede echar a los jugadores en _quidditch_... ¿Y qué es una tarjeta roja?

Pero Hagrid estaba de parte de Dean.

—Deberían cambiar las reglas. Flint ha podido derribar a Iktan en el aire.

A Lee Jordan le costaba ser imparcial.

—Entonces... después de esta obvia y desagradable trampa...

—¡Jordan! —lo regañó la profesora McGonagall.

—Quiero decir, después de esta evidente y asquerosa falta...

—¡Jordan, no digas que no te aviso...!

—Muy bien, muy bien. Flint casi mata al buscador de Gryffindor, cosa que le podría suceder a cualquiera, estoy seguro, así que penalti para Gryffindor; la toma Spinnet, que tira, no sucede nada, y continúa el juego, Gryffindor todavía en posesión de la pelota.

Cuando Ikta esquivó otra _bludger_, que pasó peligrosamente cerca de su cabeza, ocurrió. Su escoba dio una súbita y aterradora sacudida. Durante un segundo pensó que iba a caer. Se aferró con fuerza a la escoba con ambas manos y con las rodillas. Nunca había experimentado nada semejante. Harry trató de dirigirse hacia los postes de Gryffindor para decirle a Wood que pidiera una suspensión del partido, y entonces se dio cuenta de que su escoba estaba completamente fuera de control. No podía dar la vuelta. No podía dirigirla de ninguna manera. Iba en zigzag por el aire y, de vez en cuando, daba violentas sacudidas que casi lo hacían caer.

Lee seguía comentando el partido.

Harry pareció darse cuenta de lo que sucedía y trató de alcanzar a su hermano para prestarle ayuda.

—No sé qué está haciendo Iktan —murmuró Hagrid. Miró con los binoculares—.

Si no lo conociera bien, diría que ha perdido el control de su escoba... pero no puede ser...

De pronto, la gente comenzó a señalar hacia los dos hermanos por encima de las gradas. La escoba de Iktan había comenzado a dar vueltas y él apenas podía sujetarse. Entonces la multitud jadeó. La escoba de dio un salto feroz y el príncipe de Tollan cayó.

—¡Iktan! —gritó Tonalli al ver a su hijo precipitarse contra el suelo. Por suerte, Harry logró atrapar a su hermano.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Yoltic con voz entrecortada; Iktan era delgado, pero un poco más alto que él y pesado. Con algo de dificultad, el mayor logró asirse del palo de madera, pero, de pronto, la escoba de Harry también comenzó a volverse loca.

—¿Habrán maldecido sus escobas? —susurró Seamus.

—No puede ser —dijo Hagrid, con voz temblorosa—. Nada puede interferir en una escoba, excepto la poderosa magia tenebrosa... Ningún chico le puede hacer eso a una Nimbus 2.000.

Ante esas palabras, Hermione cogió los binoculares de Hagrid, pero en lugar de enfocar a Harry comenzó a buscar frenéticamente entre la multitud.

—¿Qué haces? —gimió Ron, con el rostro grisáceo.

—Lo sabía —resopló Hermione—. Snape... Mira.

Ron cogió los binoculares. Snape estaba en el centro de las tribunas frente a ellos. Tenía los ojos clavados en Harry y murmuraba algo sin detenerse.

—Está haciendo algo... Mal de ojo a la escoba —dijo Hermione.

—¿Qué podemos hacer?

—Déjamelo a mí.

Antes de que Ron pudiera decir nada más, Hermione había desaparecido. Ron volvió a enfocar a los dos hermanos. La escoba vibraba tanto que era casi imposible que pudiera seguir colgado durante mucho más tiempo. Todos miraban aterrorizados, mientras los Weasley volaban hacía ellos, tratando de ponerlos a salvo en una de las escobas. Pero aquello fue peor: cada vez que se les acercaban, la escoba saltaba más alto. Se dejaron caer y comenzaron a volar en círculos, con el evidente propósito de atraparlos si caían.

Marcus Flint cogió la _quaffle _y marcó cinco tantos sin que nadie lo advirtiera.

—Vamos, Hermione —murmuraba desesperado Ron.

La chica había cruzado las gradas hacia donde se encontraba Snape y en aquel momento corría por la fila de abajo. Ni se detuvo para disculparse cuando atropelló al profesor Quirrell y, cuando llegó donde estaba Snape, se agachó, sacó su varita y susurró unas pocas y bien elegidas palabras.

Unas llamas azules salieron de su varita y saltaron a la túnica de Snape. El profesor tardó unos treinta segundos en darse cuenta de que se incendiaba. Un súbito aullido le indicó a la chica que había hecho su trabajo. Atrajo el fuego, lo guardó en un frasco dentro de su bolsillo y se alejó gateando por la tribuna. Snape nunca sabría lo que le había sucedido.

La escoba dio un último tirón provocando que Harry e Iktan se soltaran; ambos se abrazaron. La audiencia ahogó un grito.

Una extraña criatura apareció de repente, en ella iba Tonalli quien logró atrapar a sus hijos antes de que se estrellaran contra el suelo.

—Padre… —dijeron ambos sorprendidos.

—¡Neville, ya puedes mirar! —dijo Ron. Neville había estado llorando dentro de la chaqueta de Hagrid aquellos últimos cinco minutos.

Todos estaban sorprendido por la magnífica criatura que flotaba el campo de juego; era como una larga serpiente, con el cuerpo cubierto de plumas y largas alas; era de un color verde jade, grandes colmillos sobresalían de su hocico, el símbolo del Tlatoani.

La serpiente descendió a tierra, moviéndose majestuosamente.

—Lo siento padre —dijo Harry, él e Iktan bajaron la cabeza sintiendo que le habían fallado a Tonalli.

—No digan tonterías; sus escobas fueron maldecidas. No fue su culpa lo que sucedió —ambos niños estaban aliviados de que su padre no estuviera enojado con ellos. —Ahora vayan y demuestren su valía como guerreros.

Se dio un tiempo fuera para que los hermanos montaran nuevamente en sus escobas. Al final, el triunfo fue para Gryffindor.

_Continuara…_


	8. La furia de la serpiente

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, sino a su autora J. K. Rowling, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: SiriusxOC, Harryx¿? (por el momento)

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, semi AU, Lemon, fantasía, gore, tortura y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**La historia no contada**

**Capítulo 08.- La furia de la serpiente**

Tonalli podía ser muy paciente; pero todo cambiaba cuando estaba en juego la seguridad de algún miembro de su familia o del mismo pueblo que gobernaba. A grandes zancadas se dirigió a la oficina de Dumbledore. El tlatoani estaba decidido a llevarse a sus hijos de Hogwarts, —no por el incidente en el partido—; el hecho que el viejo director no hiciera ningún intento por evitar que Sirius pisara Azkaban, le indicaba que Harry e Iktan podrían estar en problemas.

—Detesto cuando esos idiotas tienen razón —gruñó en su idioma, recordando las advertencias de su consejero y miembros de la corte… incluso su tía había abogado por que ninguno de los niños fuese a Hogwarts, pero Tonalli no escuchó; su promesa valía más para él, en ese momento que hizo oídos sordos a todo lo demás.

Tonalli ingresó a la oficina del director, sin siquiera molestarse en tocar; su magia había abierto las puertas de golpe. Hizo una mueca, esa habitación no había cambiado ni un ápice desde la última vez que la visitó.

—Muchacho, me alegra verte —dijo Dumbledore, quien se encontraba sentado tras en amplio escritorio. Tonalli rodo los ojos; no tenía más de media hora de terminado el partido de _quidditch_.

—Dejemos las estupideces —Tonalli tomó asiento sin esperar a que Dumbledore le invitara a hacerlo; tronó los dedos y al instante, un pequeño ser de medio metro, apareció a su lado.

—A su orden, amo —dijo la criatura, tenía las orejas puntiagudas, pequeños y afilados dientes; unos ojos felinos que guardaban gran sabiduría. Usaba ropas de manta, perfectamente limpias y con colores vivos; sus manos y cuello estaban adornados con oro y jade.

—¿Un chaneque? —interrogó Dumbledore levantando una ceja. Aquellos pequeños seres eran la contraparte de los elfos domésticos; pero la diferencia más grande entre los dos era que un chaneque elegía a su amo por el poder que éste tuviera y era libre de dejarlo si su señor no lo trataba con dignidad; no sin antes hacerle algún mal.

—Su nombre es Ixtlixóchitl —la pequeña chaneque hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza a modo de saludo. —Querida Ixtlixóchitl, por favor, dale a Dumbledore los papeles.

—Sí amo —respondió la aludida, hizo un movimiento con la mano y al instante, unos documentos aparecieron en el escritorio del director. —¿Desea algo más? —Tonalli negó con la cabeza e Ixtlixóchitl desapareció.

Dumbledore miró los papeles sobre su escritorio y después a Tonalli, quien había adoptado un semblante muy serio y frio.

—Pruebas suficientes para que Sirius abandone Azkaban —Dumbledore tomó los papeles y comenzó a leerlos, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo. —Con una sola de esas hojas; Tollan puede fácilmente declararle la guerra a éste país o en dado caso, yo podría unirme a Voldemort con las manos en la cintura. —el viejo mago frunció el ceño, no se atrevería a hacer tal cosa, ¿o sí?

Tonalli sonrió de medio lado, Dumbledore actuaba tal y como pensó que lo haría; estaba consciente que sus palabras podrían ser timadas como una amenaza de traición contra la Orden del Fénix, pero el tlatoani estaba furioso por la injusticia cometida contra su consorte, si por él fuera, exterminaría al viejo y al ministerio por esa afrenta.

—No hay necesidad de hacer tal cosa, muchacho —dijo Dumbledore después de un incomodo silencio. —Estas pruebas son más que suficientes para lograr que exoneren a Sirius. Haré lo que esté en mis manos para acelerar las cosas.

—Te lo agradezco Dumbledore.

—Si eso es todo…

—No lo es —dijo Tonalli cortante. —Quería aprovechar esta visita para informarte de mi decisión sobre el futuro de mis hijos —Dumbledore levantó una ceja interrogante, algo en la expresión del tlatoani le indicaba que el asunto que iban a tratar no era nada bueno para sus planes. —He decidido, después de una larga deliberación con mis consejeros; que Iktan y Yoltic deben regresar a Tollan el próximo año para continuar sus estudios en Tezcatlipoca —Dumbledore abrió la boca con la intención de refutar, pero Tonalli no se lo permitió —. La promesa que los Potter, Sirius y yo hicimos, fue que nuestros hijos entrarían a Hogwarts sin importar que pudiera pasarnos a nosotros; mas no que los niños debían permanecer en éste colegio durante toda su vida estudiantil.

—Tonalli, me parece que estas yendo muy lejos, muchacho —dijo Dumbledore tratando de ser imparcial.

—Iktan y Yoltic son príncipes de Tollan; algún día, uno de ellos, se convertirá en el nuevo tlatoani.

—Harry nunca será aceptado como rey por tu pueblo —era de todos conocido, la enorme xenofobia que el reino de Tollan sentía; no era para menos, después de todo lo que habían sufrido sus congéneres muggles y que aún seguían sufriendo. Dumbledore estaba consciente de eso e iba a utilizar es _carta_, para evitar que Tonalli se llevase a Harry y condenara al mundo mágico.

—¿Crees que mi gente es tan cerrada? —dijo Tonalli con voz burlona. —Un príncipe debe ganarse el respeto de su pueblo, atreves de esfuerzo; sin importar su origen. Sí, es verdad que Tollan odia a los extranjeros, pero sólo cuando estos intentan meterse con nuestra cultura —entrecerró los ojos sin tomarse la molestia de disimular su ira. —Bueno, ya he dicho lo que debía decir, ahora me retiro…

—Espera. Tonalli, tengo un trato que hacerte —el tlatoani miró al director con la seriedad de un guerrero preparado para enfrentarse al enemigo.

—Te escuchó.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ixtlixóchitl se encontraba vagando por los pasillos de Hogwarts; la pequeña chaneque buscaba a sus dos príncipes, no porque Tonalli se lo hubiese ordenado, si no porque los extrañaba, finalmente sus pasos la condujeron a un extraño lugar. No estaban en una habitación, como él había pensado. Era un pasillo. El pasillo prohibido del tercer piso. Las orejas de la chaneque se irguieron y su cola puntiaguda se tensó; frente a ella estaba un perro monstruoso, uno que llenaba todo el espacio entre el suelo y el techo. Tenía tres cabezas, seis ojos enloquecidos, tres narices que olfateaban en dirección a ella y tres bocas chorreando saliva entre los amarillentos colmillos.

Estaba casi inmóvil, con los seis ojos fijos en ella. Tragó saliva, no podía usar su magia o llamaría la atención de los elfos del colegio; el perro gruño, estaba por atacarla. Ixtlixóchitl enseñó sus filosos dientes a modo de amenaza; tal vez era pequeña pero no por eso cobarde, cuando el canino estuvo a punto de morderla, ella le dio un zarpazo haciendo que el monstruoso perro diera un paso atrás.

—No te atrevas a seguirme o te demostraré porque los chaneques somos los mensajeros del dios de la lluvia —amenazó antes de salir por la puerta.

Harry, Iktan, Hermione y Ron se encontraban en la cabaña de Hagrid tomando té para celebrar el triunfo de Gryffindor. Harry estaba algo decepcionado de él mismo por haber fallado de forma tan patética frente a su padre; seguramente estaba decepcionado.

—Era Snape —explicaba Ron—. Hermione y yo lo vimos. Estaba maldiciendo sus escobas. Murmuraba y no te quitaba los ojos de encima.

—Tonterías —dijo Hagrid, que no había oído una palabra de lo que había sucedido—. ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así Snape?

Los jóvenes se miraron, preguntándose qué le iban a decir. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió de golpe e Ixtlixóchitl, estaba de mal humor, pero al ver a Harry e Iktan, su malestar fue reemplazado por alegría.

—¡Niño Iktan, niño Yoltic! —exclamó la pequeña chaneque antes de correr a abrazar a los príncipes.

—¿Ixtlixóchitl? —Harry era el más sorprendido, pero también el más alegre, la chaneque había cuidado de él y su hermano desde que estaban en pañales, era como una madre para ellos.

—¿Un elfo domestico? —Ron se sobresaltó cuando la chaneque hizo un ruido parecido a un rugido y le enseñó los dientes.

—Es un chaneque, primos lejanos de los elfos domésticos explicó Hermione. —Los chaneques escogen a sus amos por su poder mágico, mientras más magia tenga una persona, mas chaneques tendrá, pero su lealtad debe ser ganada; si tratas mal a un chaneque, éste podría hacerte pasar un mal rato.

—Los he estado buscando por todos lados. Vi muchas habitaciones raras, incluso me encontré un perro feo de tres cabezas… me asuste un poco, pero lo puse en su lugar.

—¿Qué le hiciste a _Fluffy_? —dijo Hagrid preocupado por el canino.

—_¿Fluffy?_

—Ajá... Es mío... Se lo compré a un griego que conocí en el bar el año pasado... y se lo presté a Dumbledore para guardar...

—¿Sí? —dijo Harry con nerviosismo.

—Bueno, no me pregunten más —dijo con rudeza Hagrid—. Es un secreto.

—Pero Snape trató de robarlo —habló Iktan recordando la cojera del profesor; lo que decía eran simples especulaciones, pero ¿Por qué otra razón estaría en tales condiciones?

—Tonterías —repitió Hagrid—. Snape es un profesor de Hogwarts, nunca haría algo así.

—Entonces ¿por qué trató de matar a Harry y a Iktan? —gritó Hermione. Los acontecimientos de aquel día parecían haber cambiado su idea sobre Snape.

—Yo conozco un maleficio cuando lo veo, Hagrid. Lo he leído todo sobre ellos. ¡Hay que mantener la vista fija y Snape ni pestañeaba, yo lo vi!

—Les digo que están equivocados —dijo ofuscado Hagrid—. No sé por qué las escobas de Harry e Iktan reaccionaron de esa manera. .. ¡Pero Snape no iba a tratar de matar a un alumno! Ahora, escúchenme los cuatro, se están metiendo en cosas que no les conciernen y eso es peligroso. Olvídense de ese perro y olviden lo que está vigilando. En eso sólo tienen un papel el profesor Dumbledore y Nicolás Flamel...

—¡Ah! —dijo Harry—. Entonces hay alguien llamado Nicolás Flamel que está involucrado en esto, ¿no?

Hagrid pareció enfurecerse consigo mismo.

—Eso no importa —dijo Ixtlixóchitl. —Sea lo que sea que esta escuela guarda, no es asunto de los príncipes de Tollan y no deben involucrase en problemas de extranjeros —se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. —Y usted —señaló a Hagrid acusadoramente —, si va a guardar un secreto, hágalo bien, porque si me entero que mis príncipes están metidos en un lio gordo porque se le ocurrió abrir la boca; lo usaré de sacrificio para el dios Tlaloc.

Hagrid tragó grueso, Ixtlixóchitl era pequeña, pero aterradora cuando necesitaba serlo.

—Ahora, príncipe Iktan, príncipe Yoltic, acompáñenme, el tlatoani seguro querrá hablar con ustedes antes de que regresemos a Tollan —ambos hermanos asintieron con la cabeza; sólo esperaban que su padre no fuese a regañarlos por el incidente en el partido.

_Continuará…_


	9. Un par bastante singular

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, sino a su autora J. K. Rowling, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: SiriusxOC, Harryx¿? (por el momento)

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, semi AU, Lemon, fantasía, gore, tortura y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**La historia no contada**

**Capítulo 09.- Un par bastante singular**

Una semana después del partido, todos los alumnos se encontraban cenando en el gran comedor. Faltaban algunas semanas para navidad y el clima ya comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más frío, algo que Harry e Iktan comenzaban a odiar, pues en Tollan, el clima era cálido y en invierno, la temperatura no bajaba tanto.

En un momento Dumbledore se levantó, llamando la atención de los alumnos y profesores.

—Sé que esto no es común… —comenzó a hablar el director; esperó un momento antes seguir —, pero hoy se unirán a nosotros… dos nuevos alumnos.

Los alumnos comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos; no entendían el porqué se integrarían nuevos estudiantes a esas alturas. De pronto, el Gran Comedor quedó en silencio; dos jóvenes entraron escoltados por la profesora Mcgonagall. Sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos por largas capas de plumas multicolores.

—Tleyotl… Ameyatzin… —murmuró Harry sorprendido; no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando la joven lo miró fijamente.

—¿Los conoces? —le preguntó Pansy. Harry asintió con la cabeza.

—Son los hijos de mi tío Uema, son mellizos.

Dumbledore presentó a los dos jóvenes; todos admiraron al par de hermanos. Ameyatzin tenía los cabellos negros y le llegaban hasta la cintura, ojos de un extraño color rojo, el tono de Tonalli y sus hermanos. Tleyotl era unos centímetros más alto que su hermana, en muchos aspectos, era idéntico físicamente a su hermana, salvo por el largo de sus cabellos, que llegaban hasta los hombros, como Iktan.

—Tleyotl Tezcatlipoca —lo llamó Mcgonagall. El joven se siguió a la profesora, quien le indicó que se sentara en el banquillo y le después le puso el sombreo seleccionador.

—Oh, interesante —murmuró el sombrero antes de ser interrumpido por Tleyotl.

—_Escúchame bien, trapo viejo; ya que has entrado en mi mente, te abras dado cuenta de todo lo que soy capaz, así que te propongo un trato. Me pones en la misma casa que Yoltic o… alimentaré el fuego contigo _—el sombrero sintió pánico y no dudo en gritar _Slytherin_, (Aunque de todos modos pensaba enviarlo ahí).

La mesa de las serpientes aplaudió al recién llegado quien sin esperar invitación, se sentó junto a Harry.

—Ameyatzin Tezcatlipoca —la niña hizo lo mismo que su hermano, pero en vez de amenazarlo para estar con Harry, le ordenó al sombrero ser enviada a Gryffindor.

La joven se acercó a donde se encontraba Iktan, hizo una leve reverencia para mostrar sus respetos.

—Me alegra verlo, su majestad —dijo Ameyatzin e Iktan le pidió que se sentara, ésta lo hizo junto a él.

—Ameyatzin, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Tlatoani nos ha permitido cambiarnos a esta escuela, pues mi hermano deseaba estar al lado de Yoltic —Iktan dio un largo suspiro; Harry iba a vérselas duras desde ese momento.

—¿Por qué no estás usando el uniforme de Hogwarts? —habló Hermione en tono molesto —Va contra las reglas.

—También el que permitan que una mocosa como tú se dirija de una forma tan poco educada a un miembro de la nobleza —agregó Ameyatzin. —Es una lástima que no pueda castigarte arrancándote la lengua o cocerte los ojos.

Hermione se estremeció, la recién llegada hablaba con tal falta de sentimientos que hacían un extraño efecto tenebroso en su palabras.

—Ameyatzin, si vas a estar en este colegio debes acatar las reglas —la aludida miró de reojo a Iktan, quien lucía enojado; ella bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose avergonzada y al mismo tiempo humillada.

—Lo siento, mañana usaré las ropas correctas.

Iktan suspiró, comenzaba a sentir remordimiento por haber hecho sentir mal a su prima, pero la culpa desapareció cuando tres chaneques se presentaron para poner diferentes platillos delante de él y Ameyatzin. Iktan miró la mesa de los Slytherin, encontrando una escena parecida con su hermano y Tleyotl.

—La comida extranjera me resulta asquerosa y no deseo que su alteza se enferme por consumirla —dijo Ameyatzin, quien le ofreció a su primo un plato con nopales, tortillas y carne. A Iktan se le aguo la saliva, había pasado tantos meses comiendo lo que preparaban en Hogwarts, que añoraba un exquisito platillo de su país. —Mi hermano y yo nos tomamos el atrevimiento de cocinar, espero que a su alteza no le sea una molestia.

Iktan dio un largo suspiro, agradeció el gesto y sonrojado, comenzó a comer.

—Oye Iktan, ¿puedo probar? —Ron ni bien había metido la mano a uno de los platos cuando un cuchillo lo clavó por la manga a la mesa; aún la mano ejecutora se encontraba sosteniendo el arma.

—No toques la comida de mi príncipe —Ron sintió que el mundo se le venía encima. Ameyatzin parecía no tener emociones, pues su rostro ni siquiera cambio y ese rojo de sus ojos la hacían lucir como un demonio.

—Ron es mi amigo y te suplico que te abstengas de amenazarlo a él o a cualquier otro estudiante.

—Como ordene.

Iktan volvió a suspirar, preguntándose la razón por la que su padre y el director habían aceptado que ese dúo psicópata fuese transferido a Hogwarts, ¡¿Es que querían ver sangre correr?!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tonalli se encontraba en el ministerio de magia, observando como Xareni, su tía, hablaba a toda la cámara a favor de Sirius, pero el Ministro se negaba a aceptar las pruebas como verdaderas.

—Sirius Black es el consorte real del Tlatoani de Tollan, como tal, goza de inmunidad diplomática y…

—¿Está sugiriendo que dejemos que un criminal sea libre solo porque es a puta de un rey? —preguntó uno de los miembros de Wizengamot.* Un fuerte golpe atrajo la atención de los presente a Tonalli quien parecía una serpiente a punto de inyectar su veneno.

—Le pido, "caballero" que no insulte a mi esposo —dijo Tonalli con tono frío; se acercó al centro de la sala donde se encontraba Sirius, atado a una silla mágica. Frunció el ceño, esos malnacidos trataban a su pareja como un vulgar ladrón y Dumbledore ni pio decía. —Éste hombre es mi esposo y rey consorte; nos casamos bajo la ley de británica y también la de Tollan. Muchos de ustedes, caballeros, asintieron a nuestro enlace; así que no voy a permitir que nuestra unión se ponga en tela de juicio. —El hombre que insulto a Sirius abrió la boca pero no se le permitió hablar.

—Mauitsotsin* Sirius fue uno de los primeros que luchó contra Voldemort —dijo Xareni —, tal es su amor por estas tierras que dejó a su hijo por venir en la ayuda de sus amigos.

Sirius bajó la mirada, sitiándose terriblemente mal por haber actuado de aquella forma en el pasado, jamás se perdonaría haber abandonado a Iktan y a Tonalli.

—Tal vez Black, traicionó a Potter por celos: después de todo, Lily Evans y Tonalli Quetzalcóatl fueron novios en la escuela y existían rumores de que James Potter no era realmente el padre de Harry y que en realidad era del rey de Tollan. Eso explicaría porque "su alteza" estaba tan desesperado por adoptarlo.

Tonalli rechinó los dientes; no iba a permitir que insultaran a su familia y la memoria de sus queridos amigos.

—Escuchen, ¡escuchen! —dijo Xareni furiosa. —Una cosa es que se atrevan a ofender al consorte del Tlatoani (lo cual ya por si solo es grave), pero insultar al Tlatoani es una declaración de guerra.

La sala se llenó de murmullos, el tener a Tollan de enemigo no era una idea que les agradara, pues en contraste con América latina muggle, los reinos mágicos eran ricos, prósperos y sobre todo poderosos. De pronto, Tonalli comenzó a reír, mirando el techo y cubriéndose la mitad del rostro con una mano. Xareni, al ver esto, sintió un gran terror; un Tlatoani jamás reía en público y si es llegaba a hacerlo, era porque alguien iba a morir.

—¿Qué Lily y yo engañamos a Sirius y James? —preguntó Tonalli en tono de burla. —¿Será que a usted le hicieron algo así y por eso cree que todos somos iguales? —el mago se sonrojó furiosamente. —Les diré algo, podemos hacer las cosas fáciles; las pruebas están ahí, Sirius no traicionó a los Potter. Exonérenlo, pidan disculpas y yo _trataré_ de fingir que nada pasó o… traigo aquí a mis guerreros, destruyo el ministerio y Azkaban, me llevo a mi esposo y a mis hijos; en cualquiera de los dos caso yo obtendré lo que quiero.

Dumbledore, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio; decidió intervenir. Estaba seguro que Tonalli no había amenazado por hacerlo, seguramente ya tenía listo a su ejército, esperando para atacar a su señal, sin darle la oportunidad al ministerio de llamar a los Aurores.

—Caballeros, es hora de aceptar que se cometió un error en el caso de Sirius Black y exonerarlo de todos los cargos que se le imputan.

—Pero Dumbledore…

—Sirius Black es un buen hombre, puso su vida en peligro, incontables veces luchando contra los mortifagos. En verdad dudo que hubiese sido capaz de traicionar a los Potter.

Las deliberaciones tardaron más de una hora pero finalmente, encontraron Sirius inocente de todos los cargos. Tonalli llevó a su esposo a Grimmauld Place 12 para que descansara, algo que a Sirius no le agradó, pero al llegar a la casa, se sorprendió de todos los cambios que el Tlatoani había hecho.

Grimmauld Place 12 ya no lucía como una casa abandonada, había recuperado su antigua gloria esplendor; había figuras de dioses mesoamericanos por todo el lugar, hechos de oro, jade o piedra. El cuadro de la madre de Sirius aun permanecía en su lugar, pero a la vista de todos.

—No me gusta este lugar —dijo Sirius una vez su cabeza se apoyó en la mullida almohada. Su habitación era lo único que permanecía igual, pero él odiaba esa casa con todo su corazón. —, prefiero estar en Azkaban que aquí.

—Canuto, solo estaremos aquí un par de días —Sirius gruñó por lo bajo y Tonalli suspiró, su esposo era como un niño en ocasiones. —Bien, mañana buscaremos una casa acorde a nosotros.

—¿No regresaremos a Tollan? —preguntó incorporándose. Tonalli negó con la cabeza, no pensaba forzar a su esposo a realizar un viaje tan largo, al menos no hasta que los sanadores que trajo con él, le dijeran lo contrario.

La pareja se mantuvo en silencio; tantos años separados parecían haber hecho meya en su relación. De un momento a otro, Tonalli atrapo a Sirius contra la cama, se miraron fijamente a los ojos: grises y rubís enfrascados en una lucha sin cuartel.

—Te extrañe, Perro idiota —dijo el Tlatoani antes de besarlo con pasión y deseo. Sirius correspondió sin restricciones, él también había extrañado a Tonalli.

—Yo también, Serpiente terca.

Sirius por fin estaba libre, pero Tonalli no olvidaría lo que su esposo había sufrido, su venganza caería sobre sus enemigos cuando estos menos lo esperaran, por ahora, disfrutaría del feliz reencuentro.

_Continuara…_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, sino a su autora J. K. Rowling, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: SiriusxOC, Harryx¿? (por el momento)

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, semi AU, Lemon, fantasía, gore, tortura y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**La historia no contada**

**Capítulo 10.- **

Harry despertó al sentirse observado; en un auto reflejo, sacó el arma que guardaba bajo su almohada y atacó, deteniéndose a milímetros del cuellos del invasor.

—Excelentes reflejos, Yoltic —dijo Tleyotl sonriendo con suficiencia. —Es bueno ver que no has perdido capacidad a pesar de estar en un lugar tan aburrido como este.

Harry gruñó molesto. No había ni salido el sol y ya su primo lo estaba molestando. Frunció el ceño cuando Tleyotl se sentó en la cama sin pedirle permiso.

—Estos dormitorios son demasiado pequeños —hizo una mueca de asco al ver a los compañeros de Harry acostados en sus respectivos colchones. —Un príncipe no debería compartir sus aposentos con nadie que no fuese su consorte. Sin mencionar lo diminuto que es este lugar.

—Si tanto te molesta, puedes regresar a Tollan —dijo Harry dándole la espalda y ocultando su cabeza bajo las sábanas. —Vete, quiero dormir.

Tleyotl se acercó más a Harry, apartó la colcha y lo besó en los labios, ocasionando que éste le soltara un golpe que esquivó con facilidad.

—No me vuelvas a tocar —siseó amenazante, pero Tleyotl no se inmutó; hizo una reverencia y se fue con paso elegante pero firme.

Harry frunció el ceño. No le gustaba para nada tener que estar tan cerca de su primo. Suspiró, si fuese Ameyatzin no tendría problemas, pero Tleyotl era como un dolor de muelas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sirius recorría el cuerpo de Tonalli, con carisias, besos y una que otra lamida; aquella piel canela estaba cubierta por cicatrices; fue bajando lentamente, hasta llegar a la entrepierna de su querida serpiente. Pasó su lengua a todo lo largo de ése miembro viril que se irguió orgulloso e imponente; despacio, fue metiendo el falo en su boca, degustándolo como si se tratara de un delicioso dulce.

Tonalli gimió por las acciones de Sirius. De repente se tensó cuando el animago le abrió más las piernas, frunció el ceño.

—Ni lo pienses, perro pulgoso —dijo Tonalli antes de realizar un hábil movimiento e intercambiar los papeles. Sonrió al ver la molestia de Sirius; se besaron con violencia, como si estuvieran en una guerra.

Sus encuentros sexuales, más que demostraciones de amor, parecían una lucha de poder, donde ninguno de los lados deseaba ceder.

—Debes recibir tu castigo por haberte ido sin decirme nada —Sirius se estremeció; esos ojos rojos tenían un brillo casi maligno. —Creo que ya es tiempo de que Tollan tenga un nuevo miembro en la familia real, ¿no crees?

Black se estremeció, la última vez que Tonalli dijo eso, terminó encerrado en sus aposentos hasta quedar en cinta.

Sirius se despertó adolorido, especialmente de la cadera; Tonalli había estado demasiado… entusiasta en la cama y ahora él debía pagar las consecuencias.

Kreacher, el elfo doméstico de la familia Black, entró trayendo el desayuno de su amo; Sirius hizo una mueca de asco al ver a la criatura, le ordenó dejar la bandeja y retirarse.

A Sirius Black le desagradaban los elfos domésticos, para él, eran simples criaturas ignorantes que no merecían respeto alguno y cuya única razón de existir era para servirles a sus amos.

—Se ve delicioso Kreacher, gracias por las molestias —dijo Tonalli quien salía del baño. El elfo hizo una leve inclinación y se fue sin decir nada.

—No deberías ser tan amable con esas cosas, Tonalli.

—A los sirvientes hay que tratarlos con respeto, Sirius. Sean criaturas mágicas o no, merecen un dignidad.

Sirius rodó los ojos, Tonalli era demasiado amable con las criaturas; incluso recordaba haberlo visto confraternizando con los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts cuando eran estudiantes.

—Le he pedido a Kreacher y a Ixtlixóchitl que preparen todo para mudarnos a la embajada de Tollan.

—¿La embajada? —preguntó confundido, pues esperaba que Tonalli comprara una casa como le había dicho la vez anterior.

—Tengo asuntos que tratar con el ministerio y me parece más práctico vivir en un lugar donde puedes readaptarte a la vida de nuestro reino que solos, en una casa sin más compañía que la de los elfos que tanto "aborreces".

—¿Estarás mucho tiempo fuera? —no quería admitirlo, pero Sirius se sentía deprimido pues esperaba pasar su estancia en Inglaterra en compañía de su esposo, no solo.

—No, serán un par de horas al día. La princesa Xareni se encargará de la mayoría de los asuntos, yo sólo de los que estrictamente necesiten de mi presencia.

Sirius no dijo nada más; sólo tenía la esperanza de ver pronto a su hijo, ¿lo perdonaría por haberlo abandonado tantos años?

—Tal vez hagamos un banquete para Navidad, así podrás ver a Iktan y Yoltic —dijo Tonalli adivinando los pensamientos de su pareja. Sé que no será fácil, pero te prometo que estaré a tu lado en cada paso —el tlatoani tomó a Sirius por la barbilla y lo besó con cariño, para sellar su promesa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se acercaba la Navidad. Una mañana de mediados de diciembre Hogwarts se descubrió cubierto por dos metros de nieve. El lago estaba sólidamente congelado y los gemelos Weasley fueron castigados por hechizar varias bolas de nieve para que siguieran a Quirrell y lo golpearan en la parte de atrás de su turbante. Las pocas lechuzas que habían podido llegar a través del cielo tormentoso para dejar el correo tuvieron que quedar al cuidado de Hagrid hasta recuperarse, antes de volar otra vez.

Todos estaban impacientes de que empezaran las vacaciones. Mientras que las salas comunes y el Gran Comedor tenían las chimeneas encendidas, los pasillos, llenos de corrientes de aire, se habían vuelto helados, y un viento cruel golpeaba las ventanas de las aulas. Lo peor de todo eran las clases del profesor Snape, abajo en las mazmorras, en donde la respiración subía como niebla y los hacía mantenerse lo más cerca posible de sus calderos calientes. Era un verdadero calvario para los cuatro miembros de Tollan que estaban acostumbrados a los climas cálidos, pero su orgullo les impedía mostrarse débiles a los demás.

—Mi padre hará un magnifico banquete al que asistirán las familias —dijo Draco, en una de las clases de Pociones a Tleyotl del que se había vuelto amigo —, por supuesto que tú estás invitado.

—Te lo agradezco Draco, pero mi padre me dejó venir a esta escuela con la condición de que regresara en vacaciones para continuar con mi preparación para sucederlo.

Harry e Iktan habían pensado en quedarse en el colegio durante las vacaciones de invierno, ¿Qué mejor manera de superar su debilidad que enfrentándola? Por eso, cuando la profesora McGonagall comenzó con lista de los alumnos que iban a quedarse allí para Navidad, y Harry puso su nombre de inmediato. Ron y sus hermanos también se quedaban, porque el señor y la señora Weasley se marchaban a Rumania, a visitar a Charles.

Cuando abandonaron los calabozos, al finalizar la clase de Pociones, encontraron un gran abeto que ocupaba el extremo del pasillo. Dos enormes pies aparecían por debajo del árbol y un gran resoplido les indicó que Hagrid estaba detrás de él.

Harry e Iktan contemplaron el árbol; jamás en su vida habían visto algo parecido. Incluso los mellizos se detuvieron a admirarlo, curiosos de las costumbres de ese país que a sus ojos era tan extraño.

—Hola, Hagrid. ¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó Ron, metiendo la cabeza entre las ramas.

—No, va todo bien. Gracias, Ron.

—¿Te importaría quitarte de en medio? —La voz fría y gangosa de Malfoy llegó desde atrás—. ¿Estás tratando de ganar algún dinero extra, Weasley? Supongo que quieres ser guardabosques cuando salgas de Hogwarts... Esa choza de Hagrid debe de parecerte un palacio, comparada con la casa de tu familia.

Ron se lanzó contra Malfoy justo cuando aparecía Snape en lo alto de las escaleras.

—¡WEASLEY!

Ron soltó el cuello de la túnica de Malfoy.

—Lo han provocado, profesor Snape —dijo Hagrid, sacando su gran cabeza peluda por encima del árbol—. Malfoy estaba insultando a su familia.

—Lo que sea, pero pelear está contra las reglas de Hogwarts, Hagrid —dijo Snape con voz amable—. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor; Weasley, y agradece que no sean más. Y ahora márchense todos.

Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle y Tleyotl pasaron bruscamente, sonriendo con presunción.

—Voy a atraparlo —dijo Ron, sacando los dientes ante la espalda de Malfoy—. Uno de estos días lo atraparé...

—Tleyotl es un idiota —comentó Iktan haciendo una mueca de disgusto; no le agrava que su primo se rebajara al nivel de Draco.

—Me disculpo por él —dijo Ameyatzin. —Mi hermano está deshonrando a nuestra familia.

—No es tu culpa —le aseguró Harry, sonriéndole con cariño.

—Vamos, arriba el ánimo, ya es casi Navidad —dijo Hagrid—. Les voy a decir qué haremos: vengan conmigo al Gran Comedor; está precioso.

Así que los niños siguieron a Hagrid y su abeto hasta el Gran Comedor, donde la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Flitwick estaban ocupados en la decoración.

El salón estaba espectacular. Guirnaldas de muérdago y acebo colgaban de las paredes, y no menos de doce árboles de Navidad estaban distribuidos por el lugar, algunos brillando con pequeños carámbanos, otros con cientos de velas.

Harry, Iktan y Ameyatzin quedaron embelesados y maravillados con todo lo que veían… parecía como salido de algún sueño.

—¿Cuántos días les quedan para las vacaciones? —preguntó Hagrid.

—Sólo uno —respondió Hermione.

Harry pensó en su padre, esperando que éste no se molestara porque él y su hermano habían decidido quedarse en el colegio y no regresar a Tollan junto con su con sus primos, pero tenían cosas importantes que resolver.

_Continuará…_


	11. Fiesta de Navidad parte I

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, sino a su autora J. K. Rowling, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: SiriusxOC, Harryx¿? (por el momento)

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, semi AU, Lemon, fantasía, gore, tortura y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**La historia no contada**

**Capítulo 11.- Fiesta de Navidad parte I**

Sirius dio un largo suspiro; se encontraba en los jardines de la embajada de Tollan en Londres, estaba completamente aburrido, Tonalli había salido horas atrás y las personas raramente se le acercaban más que para asegurarse de que estuviese cómodo o si necesitaba algo.

—Le traje algo para que se refrescara —dijo una pequeña chaneque de cabello colorido. Una charola con una jarra de barro y un vaso flotaban al lado izquierdo de la criatura.

—Gracias pero no tengo sed. —Lo que Sirius realmente quería era salir y poder despejarse un poco, ver Londres, descubrir todo lo que había cambiado en el tiempo que estuvo en Azkaban. —Retírate por favor —la chaneque asintió y desapareció en cuestión de segundos pero dejó la charola con su contenido aún flotando junto a Sirius.

—Vaya, no esperaba ver a tal belleza en este lugar —el animago se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella voz con acento extranjero.

—Esta parte del jardín está prohibido —el extraño sonrió.

—¡Oh!, mil disculpas —dijo sin perder su pose seductora. —No era mi intención molestarle.

Sirius frunció el ceño, el extranjero era un hombre rubio, sus ojos eran de un poco común color violeta, su acento, e incluso sus movimientos le delataban como un Casanova.

—Soy Jean Pierre de Beaumont, es un placer —hizo una pequeña reverencia, tomó la mano de Sirius pretendiendo besarla, pero el animago se apartó bruscamente completamente ofendido al ser tratado como una mujer.

—Veo que ya conoció a mi esposo —Jean Pierre se sobresaltó. Tonalli estaba a sus espaldas y su tono de voz estaba tan… cargada de sed de sangre que lo intimidaba.

Beaumont recuperó la compostura y sonrió. Para él, Tonalli era simplemente un rey de un país bárbaro tan insignificante como su contraparte muggle (México), en lo que se refería a cultura y modales, pero Jean Pierre no era tonto, conocía bastante bien lo peligroso que era ese rey salvaje y lo que le hacía a los que se metían con su familia o con su pueblo; además, el primer ministro de Francia lo mandaría a la Bastilla si no lograba su cometido.

—¡Oh!, mil disculpas _majesté_, no pretendía ofenderlo, ni a su _mari_.

Tonalli entrecerró los ojos, evidentemente no le creía, pero en esos momentos tenía ya suficientes problemas con el ministerio ingles como para agregarle conflictos internacionales con Francia; no es que le importara, pero no quería preocupar a Sirius no era bueno para su salud.

—Bien —habló Tonalli después de unos segundos de silencio. —Jean Pierre de Beaumont, le presento a mi esposo. Sirius Black. Sirius, te presento al ministro de asuntos exteriores de Francia.

—Un gusto —dijo Sirius más por educación que por otra cosa.

Jean Pierre le sonrió; había escuchado la historia del animago, el traidor, el asesino, la puta de un rey de tierras exóticas; vio su fotografía en cientos de periódicos ingleses e incluso de su país, pero ninguna de ellas le hacía justicia a belleza salvaje.

—El ministro Beaumont vino a tratar algunos asuntos relacionados con un tratado entre su país y el nuestro —explicó Tonalli. —¿Gustas acompañarnos? —Sirius negó con la cabeza, no es que fuera la primera vez que su esposo lo invitaba a participar en asuntos diplomáticos; antes del nacimiento de Iktan solía acompañarlo a todas esas reuniones aburridas, pero Jean Pierre le incomodaba a tal punto de querer golpearlo y no podía darse el lujo de causar un incidente internacional. —Bien, nos veremos en unas horas. Iremos a dar un paseo por Londres y veremos lo de la cena de Navidad. —Sirius aceptó la propuesta, ansioso por poder ver a su hijo y a Harry, pero también lleno de temor; ¿lo aceptarían o sería rechazado? Eso lo mantenía despierto la mayor parte de sus noches.

Sirius se despidió de Tonalli y de su invitado, ignorando las miradas seductoras que Jean Pierre le dedicaba y regresó a su habitación y asearse. Últimamente había adoptado la costumbre de los habitantes de Tollan de tomar más de tres o cuatro baños al día, incluso más si la ocasión lo ameritaba.

En el camino se topó con Xareni, la princesa lo miró por unos segundos antes de seguir su camino; Sirius no comprendía el comportamiento de esa mujer, en un momento lo ayudaba e incluso consolaba y al segundo siguiente lo estaba mirando con odio o rencor y has asco.

—Mujeres —pensó Sirius dando un largo suspiro.

Harry se encontraba en el gran comedor tomando su desayuno, era el último día antes de las vacaciones; Pansy hablaba sobre sus planes para Navidad, mientras que Zanibi fingía escucharla. Al poco tiempo, llegaron las lechuzas para entregar la correspondencia; Iktan recibió una carta del águila de Tonalli, Harry frunció el ceño; su padre no solía envíala a repartir mensajes, a menos que fuese un asunto extremadamente serio. Se sobresaltó cuando el ave dejó el caer una carta frente a él, miró a su hermano esperando que sus gestos pudieran decirle algo pero Iktan estaba susurrando algo al oído de Ameyatzin; frunció el ceño Iktan sabía lo mucho que le gustaba y aun así estaba flirteando con ella.

—¿Qué dice la carta? —preguntó Pansy sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos. Leyó la misiva antes de responder.

—Padre quiere que pasemos Noche Buena con él.

—Pensé que ustedes no celebraban estas fiestas —Y no lo hacían. La mayoría de los países mágicos que aún conservaban el culto a los dioses antiguos repudiaban todo lo que tuviese relación con el Dios de los extranjeros que vinieron del mar.

Harry había pasado toda su infancia escuchando los cínicos que eran los extranjeros al celebrar a un Dios que predicaba paz y amor pero que era cruel y sanguinario con aquellos que no lo veneraban, entonces, ¿Por qué su padre planeaba participar en esas festividades?

—Tal vez tenga que ver con lo que padre me contó —dijo Tleyotl que, como siempre se metía en conversaciones ajenas. Harry entrecerró los ojos, odiaba a su primo pero no pudo evitar preguntar.

—¿Qué te contó tu padre?

—Al parecer Tlatoani se casará con un miembro de una familia inglesa sangre pura.

Harry no lo podía creer, ¿su padre se casaría?, ¡era ridículo! Tonalli siempre rechazaba a todos los que le ofrecían matrimonio; príncipes, nobles, guerreros, extranjeros… incluso la reina del Mayad se contaba entre ellos y todo por una persona que había abandonado a Tonalli muchos años atrás.

—Qué tontería, padre no se casará —dijo Harry tratando de convencerse, pero la semilla de la duda ya había sido plantada en su corazón.

_Continuará…_


	12. Conociéndonos

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, sino a su autora J. K. Rowling, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: SiriusxOC, Harryx¿? (por el momento)

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, semi AU, Lemon, fantasía, gore, tortura y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**La historia no contada**

**Capítulo 12.- Conociéndonos**

Harry e Iktan llegaron a donde su padre se hospedaba; tan pronto como entraron, fueron recibidos por el embajador y sus subordinados. Fueron llegados a sus habitaciones para que descansaran un poco, pero a los dos hermanos les comía la curiosidad y no querían aguardar, buscaron a Tollani lo encontraron en la oficina principal.

—Padre —dijo Harry. El tlatoani levantó la mirada de los documentos que revisaba, su expresión era fría, pero los príncipes sabían que no era más que una máscara.

—Llegaron antes —comentó simplemente.

—Lo lamentamos padre, pero… teníamos curiosidad —admitió Iktan. Tonalli contempló a sus hijos un momento, se preguntó cómo se tomarían el saber de Sirius; todos esos años los había educado y hablado de su otro padre pero nunca les dijo su nombre porque en el fondo estaba herido por el abandono y su orgullo había actuado.

—Vayan a asearse, en una hora enviare a alguien para que los lleve ante mí —dijo Tonalli después de un momento de silencio.

—Padre, ¿es verdad que planea casarse con un extranjero? —preguntó Iktan ignorando la orden. —¿Ya no ama a nuestro otro padre?

—Hagan lo que les ordené; hablaremos después.

—Pero, padre…

—Vamos Iktan —dijo Harry llevándose a su hermano pues se había percatado que Tonalli comenzaba a enfadarse y eso no era bueno para ellos.

El tlatoani se quedo solo; se dejó caer en la silla y dio un largo suspiro, cerró los ojos. Maldijo internamente a su orgullo; de haberles contado a sus hijos la identidad de Sirius, ninguno tendría que pasar por esa tortura. Qué más daba ya, el daño estaba hecho y ahora debía asumir las consecuencias de sus actos.

—Tlaloc, seguro Sirius se llevara la peor parte.

Sirius estaba en la habitación que compartía con Tonalli; está nervioso, Ixtlixóchitl acababa de informarle de la llegada de Harry e Iktan, la pequeña chaneque lucia realmente feliz de tener a sus "niños" en casa. El escuchar a la pequeña criatura hablar de ellos con amor materno hizo que Black se sintiera celoso.

…

Harry e Iktan se encontraban nuevamente frente a su padre quien permanencia en silencio, como buscando la mejor forma de confesarle la verdad.

—Todos estos años le he hablado de su papá, pero nunca les dije su nombre —habló Tonalli —, lo hice con la excusa de que su abuelo no me confesó el lazo que me unía con el tlatoani hasta poco antes de ser enviado a Hogwarts.

Tonalli guardó silencio nuevamente para examinar las expresiones de sus hijos, que eran confusas.

Aunque todos en Tollan sabían que Tonalli fue engendrado de un hombre, un sacerdote de la diosa Cuatlicue que se entregó a tlatoani, no muchos conocían la escasa o nula relación que tuvo con su padre.

—Cuando mi consorte se embarazó, me prometí que jamás le ocultaría a nuestro hijo sus orígenes —dio un largo suspiro. —Pero después de que él se fue para ayudar a nuestros amigos y no tuvo el valor de confiar en mí, yo... bueno deje que mi herido orgullo tomar el control.

Aquello era toda una revelación; Tonalli se caracteriza por ser un hombre con nervios de acero y cabeza fría que no se dejaba guiar por sus sentimientos, enterarse que existía alguien capaz de perturbar al estoico tlatoani, era perturbador para Harry e Iktan.

—Esa persona estuvo languideciendo por mucho tiempo en una prisión a causa de un crimen que no cometió.

—¿Esto tiene que ver con el hombre que Xareni ayudó? —preguntó Harry cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Es Sirius Black nuestro otro padre? —dijo Iktan. Tonalli sonrió cuando esos ojos grises se centrar en él; no respondió, en lugar de eso el tlatoani se levantó de su lugar, salió de la habitación sin decir nada; pocos minutos después regreso con Sirius.

—Príncipes de Tollan —dijo Tonalli con el mismo tono que usaba en los eventos oficiales —, les presento a Sirius Black, gobernante consorte de Tollan, mi amado esposo y su otro padre.

La noticia les cayó como un balde de agua fría, ninguno de los dos podía creer que ese hombre de aspecto bordo ir a otro demacrado fuese la persona queden aguados durante tantos años aquel que habían idealizado como alguien extraordinario.

—No, me niego —dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño. —Yo únicamente tengo un padre y es Tonalli, el más grandes tlatoani que haya existido.

Por su parte Iktan se mantenía callado, tan sólo contemplando extraño hombre con el que tenía cierta semejanza; el mismo color de ojos, incluso algunos gestos que reconoció como propios.

—¿En verdad eres mi padre? —preguntó Iktan casi en un susurro. Lucía tan apenado que no parecía aquel orgullo su príncipe que no le temía a nada.

Sirius no estaba en mejores condiciones; los nervios amenazaban con traicionarlo, tenía tantas ganas de correr hacia su hijo y abrazarlo, besarlo y decirle cuánto lo amaba, pero se contuvo después de todo Tonalli seguramente lo había criado como un digno príncipe y como tal no dejaría guión completo extraño lo tocara.

—Sí —respondió tratando de no ahogarse con el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

—Ya veo —dijo Iktan sin saber que más decir, miró a su padre quien asintió con la cabeza; lentamente se acercó a Sirius y lo abrazó.

—Esto es ridículo —habló Harry enojado —, no seré parte de este circo —concluyó antes de marcharse de la habitación.

—¡Yoltic! —le amonestó Tonalli, pero Sirius lo detuvo; después de todo su ahijado tenía derecho a actuar de esa manera, pues él era un_ ladrón_ que había aparecido para quitarle el amor de su padre y de su hermano. —Hablaré con él, un guerrero no debe comportarse así y mucho menos un príncipe.

Sirius quiso detenerlo, pero sabía que era inútil, además… no quería soltar a su hijo, no deseaba que el momento se terminara.

Iktan siempre fue un joven serio y muy protector con su hermano menor; no demostraba sus sentimientos con facilidad, no tenía contacto físico con nadie fuera de Harry y de vez en cuando con Tonalli, pero jamás con un extraño. El joven príncipe cerró los ojos aspirando el aroma de Sirius que tanta nostalgia le traía.

En medio de aquel sentimiento, una canción inundó sus pensamientos, era lejana y ambigua, pero por alguna razón le producían deseos de llorar.

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word, _

_Mama's going to buy you a mockingbird. _

Sirius se separó de Iktan, esa canción… era la que él le cantaba para hacerlo dormir cuando aún era un bebé.

—Yo… aprendí inglés para saber que significaba —admitió apenado, jamás se lo había confesado a nadie, ni siquiera a su padre —. Recuerdo sólo ese fragmento, pero sé que _tajtsin_ me la cantaba antes de ir a dormir.

Sirius sintió como las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos; recordaba estaba embarazado y buscaba desesperadamente una canción para su hijo, lo molesto que estaban los nobles al enterarse de que su príncipe estuviese escuchando un idioma extranjero a tan corta edad.

Black cerró los ojos tratando de contener el llanto que amenazaba apoderarse de él, tomó aire.

Hush, little baby, don't say a word,

Mama's going to buy you a mockingbird.

If that mockingbird won't sing,

Mama's going to buy you a diamond ring.

If that diamond ring turns to brass,

Mama's going to buy you a looking glass.

If that looking glass gets broke,

Mama's going to buy you a billy goat.

If that billy goat won't pull,

Mama's going to buy you a cart and bull.

Iktan escuchó la canción detenidamente, le dolía pero deseaba escuchar el final. Se abrazó nuevamente a Sirius.

—Tsjtsin, no me vuelvas a dejar —por primera vez, el príncipe Iktan se permitió ser un niño.

…

Harry estaba molesto, él no quería saber nada de Sirius, no era su padre, ningún lazo de sangre los unía y no tenía que fingir que existía alguno; él no pensaba participar en ese circo y fingir que nada había pasado, que ése hombre siempre estuvo ahí, que no dejó a su padre por una guerra que ya no era suya. Pero estaba furioso con su padre por permitirle regresar a sus vidas, si Harry estuviese en el lugar de Tonalli, lo abría dejado pudrirse en prisión.

—Yoltic…

—No lo llamaré tsjtsin —le cortó Harry enojado. Tonalli frunció el ceño por el comportamiento infantil de su hijo pero no le reprochó, después de todo tenía razones para actuar así. —No compartimos lazos de sangre.

—Tampoco nosotros —Harry sintió un pinchazo en el corazón, Tonalli siempre le decía que su conexión era más fuerte que la creada por la sangre —, pero eso no significa que no sea tu padre.

—Es diferente —replicó —. Tú me criaste.

Tonalli dio un largo suspiro, sabía que no conseguiría nada apelando a los sentimientos de Harry, lo había criado cómo un gran guerrero y como tal no se dejaría influenciar por sentimentalismos, tenía que apelar a su razonamiento.

—Yoltic, Sirius es mi esposo, lo amo. Él cometió un error uno muy grande —admitió Tonalli —, pero, ¿Qué te he enseñado?

Harry rechinó los dientes, dio un suspiró y dijo:

—Ver hacia adelante, aprender de nuestros errores —Tonalli asintió con la cabeza, se acercó a su hijo y lo abrazó.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti, Yoltic, eres un gran guerrero, un magnifico príncipe… estoy seguro que también serás un estupendo Tlatoani —esto tomó por sorpresa a Harry pero no tanto como las palabras que le siguieron. —Te amo hijo, nunca lo olvides.

Finalmente, Tonalli si retiró, sabía bien que Harry necesitaba tiempo para asimilar la nueva situación y él necesitaba saber cómo estaban las cosas con Iktan y Sirius.

_Continuará…_


End file.
